


Amour sans fin

by LittleMissBadass95



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Endless love - Freeform, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Slow Burn(ish), Soulmates, True Love, Vampire AU, le gang, vampire Eliott and human Lucas are going to steal your hearts, vampire!Eliott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBadass95/pseuds/LittleMissBadass95
Summary: After the tragic passing of his mother, Lucas is left with no option but to move in with his step-sister, Manon who lives in a small town just outside of Paris. They say that the town is cursed, that supernatural creatures roam around it freely. But are the superstitions just tales made up to scare children into going to bed, or are they real? Lucas is thrown into an entirely new, dangerous world when he meets a mysterious, blue-eyed stranger.AKA Eliott is a vampire, Lucas is a human and they fall madly in love with each other.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter is basically an introduction to Lucas and why he ended up moving in with Manon. It's just to set up the story.  
Before we start, I want to let you all know that my knowledge of vampire-related stuff is mostly from TVD. That's where I will be taking most of my inspiration from but I might be adding different things in the future, we shall see! Also, the town Lucas is moving to is made up because I thought it would work best for this type of story.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes in there.  
Also, this is the second fic I write so I'm sorry if some things aren't very good.

It has been three weeks. Three fucking weeks of agony; The passing of Lucas’ mother came as a shock to everyone. It was so unexpected. One day he was at school and when he got home, there were a lot of people there, all giving him these pity looks which he despised. They said his mother was in a car crash, that she was driving fast and took a wrong turn which caused her to lose control of the vehicle. Lucas refused to believe it. He yelled and screamed and wouldn’t let anyone talk to him. He was in denial and he knew it but being in denial was better than accepting the fact the one person he loved most in this world, his only family, was gone.

After that, Lucas was taken by his grandparents from his father’s side to live with them but they were old and unfit to take care of him, they were barely able to take care of themselves. His grandparents were nice people, he never really saw them throughout his life though. They would send him a happy birthday card every year but that was about it. When he first got to their place, he tried his very best to think of it as his new home, he really did. But he just didn’t feel at ease there, it was uncomfortable. What with pictures of his horrible father hanging in every corner. What were his grandparents so proud of his father for? For leaving his first family? Or for getting Lucas’ mother pregnant then leaving them when Lucas was only 3 years old? The man has two children, neither of them lives with him. He’s walked away from two families without a second thought. He's an awful person. Every time Lucas saw a picture of his so-called-father, he wanted to punch it, to break it in half and then burn it to ash.

Unfortunately, since he couldn’t stay with his grandparents, he had to go live with his father. Yes. The fucking man who left him and his mother when they needed him most. The man who has ditched not one but two of his kids. The man who never showed up to anything. Not Lucas’ birthday, not his first graduation and not even for the funeral of his ex-wife. The most frustrating part of it all is that Lucas’ mother truly loved that man, she always stood up for him, said he was a good man yet he didn’t even bother coming to her fucking funeral. How is he supposed to live with someone like that? Someone who has no empathy, no emotions. Someone who doesn’t care about anyone but himself. He’d honestly rather be homeless than live with that man. He refuses to call him ‘father’. It will never happen.

As expected, his father didn’t want him there either. See, the first night Lucas got there, he immediately went to his ‘new bedroom’ and locked himself in there. He didn’t come out until his father left for work the next morning. When the boy was alone, he managed to log into his father computer and in there he saw all of his appalling texts and emails talking about how he doesn’t know what to do with his son, that he doesn’t want his son around, that he will try to find a way to fix this situation. _Situation_. That is all that he is to his father, a fucking a situation. A problem that needs to be solved. There was no way in hell that Lucas would be staying there so the next plan was to contact his step-sister. She knows how cruel their father is. She is also legally an adult who lives on her own so, maybe, just maybe, she will let Lucas crash at her place, at least for a while until he can figure his shit out.

He hadn’t seen her for a couple of years now but the moment he called, she picked up straight away. Her voice so gentle and warm. It kind of reminded Lucas of his mother so he hung up after not even a minute of talking to her, sat in the corner of the room and cried his eyes out. He cried until there were no tears left to cry then got back up and called his step sister again. He made sure to apologize for hanging up on her but she was understanding and when he mentioned going to live with her, she was over the moon about it. She told him he won’t be just crashing there, she insisted that he lives there, that she will be his legal guardian if needed and will take care of him. She doesn’t know Lucas all that well so the fact that she was so willing and excited to have him live with her, it touched his heart and made him feel a warmth he hadn’t felt in the past 3 weeks.

Lucas didn’t even wait for his father to let him know that he will be leaving. His bags were already packed. He refused to unpack them and make himself at home where he knew he wasn’t wanted. The moment he had stepped into this place, he'd felt like he couldn’t breathe. To top all of that off, his father hadn’t even bother trying to talk to him, hadn't even asked about how he’s doing, nothing. So, Lucas grabbed a blank piece of paper and scribbled a note on it: **_‘I made new living arrangements so I’ll be getting out of your hair. Please never contact me.’_**, sticking the note on the computer screen to make sure his dad sees it. He then carried his packed suitcases and left. This wasn’t his home. This was never going to be his home. He tried to talk himself into giving his father a chance because after all, the man was still his father but after seeing those texts and emails, this man was nothing to him. 

Lucas doesn’t remember much of his step-sister. He remembers her name though. Her name is Manon. He remembers meeting her back when he was still a toddler. His grandparents wanted both of their grandchildren over for a Christmas dinner. And as you’ve probably guessed, the guest of honor aka his dick of a dad didn’t even bother showing up. Nope, he ditched his exes, his children, his own parents for work. Years later, it was Manon’s mother who had invited them over for lunch. It turns that she and Lucas’ mom got along well, that they’d become friends somehow. Lucas remembers seeing Manon that day, he didn’t like her just because she was being too nice to him and he assumed it was fake. After all, the girl had barely seen him twice, why would she be nice to him for no reason? It was odd.

Manon was pretty though. She had brown hair, similar to his but her face, it didn’t look like their father’s. She had big brown eyes and soft features. One could tell that she is a gentle, kind person just by looking at her. She radiated warmth and loveliness. Lucas, however, looked very similar to his father when he was around his age. Same brown hair, face shape, same nose, his eyes are a darker shade of blue though so that’s a plus. Aside from that, his father has always had short hair which is partly the reason why Lucas lets his grow and get all bouncy and floofy, he tries to distance himself as much from his father as possible. He just doesn’t want to look like that man. It’s part of the reason why he hates looking at himself in the mirror; all he sees is the man he hates most.

A few months back, Manon had found Lucas on Instagram. She’d followed him and they’d spent about an hour or so chatting. She said she had been looking for him for so long and was so happy to finally be able to get in touch with him. They were never really brought up together as kids, didn’t see each other every Christmas or during the holidays but somehow, he felt like they had a good bond. He knew he could trust her in times of need and he was right to. The moment he needed someone, she was there. She’d sent him her address and he’d gotten on the first bus he could catch. He didn’t want to risk bumping in his father on the way out so the short boy rushed out of the place as quickly as his feet could carry him. Thankfully, he didn’t run into his father. The man was probably too busy at work or with whatever the hell he does. Lucas is willing to bet millions that his father would not have noticed him being gone had he not left that note. But as much as he hates that man, the boy still feels crappy about having such a bad relationship with someone who is partially responsible for giving him life. He cannot but wonder why his father is the way that he is. When Lucas was a child, he would always ask his father to go for ice cream or to the zoo or anywhere really but the man would always say no, or not show up, leaving Lucas alone and disappointed. At some point, the boy had to accept that his so-called father, didn’t love him nor care for him so it would be best to just stay away from the man. So he did. He stopped trying to improve their relationship, stopped asking for his father’s attention and stopped thinking of him as his father. He was just a man who helped them pay the bills and such, nothing more.

* * *

It’s 21:21 on a Friday evening. Lucas had to take a bus to the train station then wait about an hour for a train that travels to the small town his sister lives in. It was a long ride. 4 hours to be exact, 5 and a half hours if you count the waiting time and the trip from the bus stop to the train station. It is quiet when Lucas gets off the train, a backpack slung over one shoulder, and a duffle bag propped over the top of this suitcase. The platform is devoid of people. The entire station is made up of two platforms, one for the train arriving and the other for the one departing. There is literally no one but the small, confused boy who has no clue where to go from here.

With a heavy sigh, Lucas decides to go search for the nearest bus stop. This is a train station after all so there must be a place where the busses stop nearby. He drags his heavy suitcase behind him, his dark blue eyes scanning his surroundings. It’s dark and he cannot see much of the town yet. All he can spot are lights in the distance indicating human life. Thankfully. Lucas was beginning to think that he is the only human in this place. It’s so quiet. Paris would never be this quiet, especially not on a Friday night.

The boy was too lost in his thoughts about how much he misses Paris already, climbing down the stairs that led to the platform and trying to keep his bags from falling, to notice a figure basically running up the steps to catch the train before it takes off once more. The figure collides with his shoulder roughly, causing his backpack to fall and roll down the steps. The person doesn’t even stop to apologize or help out, just continues to run up the stairs.

“Asshole.” Lucas curses under his breath. Walking down the flight of stairs with a suitcase is so fucking annoying. He tries to remain calm but he’s tired and sleepy and hungry and not in the mood for anything so he just pushes his luggage down the stairs, watching them fall with a loud bang on the floor, joining the backpack. He squares his shoulders and is finally able to climb down without any restrictions. When the boy reaches the end of the stairs, there is a figure dressed in all black standing over his luggage.

“Well, that’s one way to get your stuff down the stairs.” The person says. It’s dark and their face isn’t very visible due to the hoodie pulled over their head but Lucas can see the person’s eyes. They are this bright, gray-blue color. They basically look like two shining stars. “Usually people use an elevator but okay.” The person teases and Lucas looks around, spotting the elevator just a few feet away from the stairs, his cheeks turn red but he lifts his shoulders up in a nonchalant shrug.

“I was being adventurous.” He lies and plasters a fake smile over his lips, earning a chuckle from the person. The person lifts their chin up, tearing their eyes off the luggage, finally looking Lucas up in eyes. It’s a boy who looks about the same age as Lucas. Maybe a bit older. But it’s not just a normal boy. It’s a fucking breathtaking boy. The moonlight overhead is making him look pale, his eyes shining like two sparkling stars. Lucas has to cringe internally at his thoughts. _Who the fuck thinks someone’s eyes look like stars?_ That’s such a cringy thing to say or think of.

“I can tell.” The boy responds, a smile growing over his lips. They stare at each other for a moment or two and the older boy looks like he's about to step away and leave but Lucas stops him.

“Can you help me out? I just got here and don’t know where to go. I was supposed to meet my sister bu-..” His words are cut off by the sound of someone calling for him. His head whips back, trying to see who it is. It doesn’t sound like Manon’s voice. Unless Manon’s voice got deeper and she sounds like a man now. He spots a guy with dark hair, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt walking toward him. When Lucas turns back to look at the boy who was standing in front of him, there is no one. Not a soul. It’s like the boy he’d been speaking to just vanished because he cannot see any indication of a person having walked away, he can’t see anything in the distance, leaving Lucas wondering whether he imagined the whole interaction. So, he turns his attention back to the other boy who is finally reaching him now.

“Lucas, right?” The boy asks, head tipped to the side and Lucas just nods, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Sorry. I’m Mika. Manon sent me to get you.” This Mika guy also looks older than Lucas, maybe even older than Manon. He reaches a hand out which Lucas hesitantly takes.

“Lucas.” He introduces himself again as if the guy doesn’t already know his name. This earns him a grin from the other boy as they shake hands.

“I parked there.” Mika gestures with his head toward the direction he wants Lucas to follow him to. “Let’s go.” The boy takes Lucas’ duffle bag and throws it over his shoulder whilst Lucas grabs his backpack and suitcase, dragging them behind him.

Mika pops the trunk of the car open and Lucas just plops his luggage in there then climbs into the vehicle and fastens his seatbelt. The car ride to wherever Manon lives is silent. For all he knows, Mika can be a serial killer who picks up idiots at the train station and takes them into the woods where he murders them and hides their bodies where no one can find them. He’s just too exhausted to even care about where he’s being taken to. All he wants is a warm shower and sleep. Being murdered is basically being put to sleep forever so he wouldn’t really mind that.

As they drive further into the town, Lucas notices more people walking about. There are couples walking hand in hand. There are people walking their dogs. There are friends just sitting in a café and drinking. There are families in restaurants. The town looks much more lively than Lucas had assumed. The town square is rather beautiful, surrounded by different shops. This is definitely a place Lucas can see himself living in. It’s not a very crowded place but at the same time, it’s not an empty place. It’s somewhere in the middle.

It takes about 15 minutes for the boys to arrive, pulling over on the side of the road in front of a small house which Lucas assumes is where Manon lives. He climbs out of the car and helps Mika grab his luggage out of the trunk. They walk up a small flight of steps that leads to the porch of the house. Lucas is about to ring the doorbell but is beat by Mika unlocking the door using a key. _So he has a key to Manon place?_ _Maybe he’s her boyfriend or something?_

Mika seems to notice Lucas’ confusion because he smiles and explains. “I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you. I’m Manon’s roommate.” Lucas simply nods and waits for Mika to step in before he does. He kicks his shoes out by the door and walks farther in the house. It has wooden floors that creak under your feet at some parts. The house is only one floor but it’s big enough for 3 people to live in. Not that Lucas thinks that he will be living here permanently. He wouldn’t want to be a burden. He’s just staying here until he can figure his shit out.

“So, we have a guest bedroom but it’s messy in there and we haven’t finished fixing it up. Would you be okay on the couch for tonight?” Mika asks. Lucas is too occupied with scanning his surroundings to respond but when the feels the other boy’s eyes on him he nods.

“Uhm, yeah. Sorry. Yeah. The couch is just fine.” He responds, smiling politely. He honestly doesn’t give a shit where he sleeps as long as he can sleep in a place where there’s nothing of his father present.

The main door creaks and swings open, revealing Manon. She looks a bit different than Lucas remembers. Her hair is long now and she’s gotten older, looking more mature. Her hair is pinned up in a messy bun and she is holding a box of what Lucas can only assume is pizza from the heavenly smell it is emitting, causing Lucas’ stomach to rumble. Manon leaves the box aside on the nearest cupboard on her way as she rushes toward Lucas and pulls him into her embrace. Lucas feels awkward at first, not knowing what to do, but then he brings his hands up and wraps them around Manon’s small waist. Her hug is so warm and tight and for some reason, it is making Lucas want to cry.

“I’m so happy that you’re here, Lucas.” She murmurs, her fingers stroking his hair from the back of his head. “I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened.” At this, Lucas can’t help but cry. He can’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes at the mention of his mother. He misses her dearly and wishes she were still here. Manon’s hug feels similar to his mother’s and this makes more tears fall down his cheeks. They stand in the living room, hugging for what feels like hours until they finally pull back. Manon’s hands coming to his cheeks to wipe at the tears. “I brought Pizza. Are you hungry?” She asks kindly.

“For pizza.. always.” Lucas responds, a faint chuckle escaping the back of his throat. He wipes at his cheeks with the back of his hands, sniffling softly before taking a seat on the couch that will be his bed for the night. Manon snatches the pizza box and throws it open, settling it on the small table in front of the couch before she plops beside Lucas on the couch. She grabs a piece and hands it over to Lucas before grabbing one for herself. Mika joins them on the couch and Lucas is now trapped between Mika and Manon.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up” Manon explains between bites. “I was getting ready for it then got a call from a friend. See, we’re having a bonfire tomorrow and there was something wrong with the drinks we’re going to get and my friends made a bigger deal about it than it was.”

“Basically, the girls can’t survive without Manon.” Mika interjects and earns a slap on his shoulder.

“You should come with me tomorrow! I’m sure you’ll like my friends and they’ll like you.” Manon suggests and Lucas is taken off guard. He just got here and isn’t planning on doing anything yet so he promises to think about it.

After finishing the pizza. Lucas goes for a shower while Manon fixes the couch for him, unfolding it and turning it into a bed then covering it with sheets, a blanket, and a pillow. This was the first time in a long time that Lucas felt at ease. Everything had been so tense for him these past few weeks. It’s odd, he doesn’t really Manon that well yet at the same time, he feels like he’s known her his entire life. During the dinner, she kept telling him how he can stay here as long as he wants, that she’d be happy if he decided to live here with her, that she’s ready to be his legal guardian if needed. It was a lot to think about so Lucas just nodded along while listening to her. He just got here and doesn’t really know what he wants to do in the future but for now, he’s not going to think too much about the future. He’s just going to go with the flow and see where life takes him. Sure, he has a lot of big decisions to make but for now, he doesn’t want to think about anything. It’s his first moment of peace in what feels like a lifetime.

When Lucas gets in his bed/couch, he falls asleep straight away. He hadn’t realized just how exhausted he’d been until his head hit the pillow. It was almost impossible to keep his eyes open at that point. He doesn’t remember how or when he fell asleep but it was the best night sleep he’d gotten in the past few weeks. He still did have dreams about his mother, dreams that woke him up but he’d open his eyes for a minute then drift back into sleep. There was also this specific weird dream that he kept having, he couldn't really make any sense of it, he was just seeing two gray-blue orbs shining bright in the dark.


	2. bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil Elu moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have been having the worst few days lately. My anxiety has been off the charts and today I had a really shitty day but this fic brings me joy and I wanted to post a chapter. I apologize in advance if it's not very well.  
Anyway, I got some really wonderful feedback from you guys so thank you so damn much! It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this! I have been to do this for a while now but was so nervous. But I have a lot of plans for the future so I hope you stick around! ❤️❤️  
Also, I am not sure if I will be able to post another chapter soon. Tuesday I will be going to Greece for 10 days. I will try to get at least one more chapter posted before going but we will see!

Waking up in an unfamiliar place can be confusing for the first couple of moments when you open your eyes. That is until your brain recalls all the events that led you to wherever you are. When Lucas first opened his eyes in the morning, he jerked up into a sitting position, trying to figure out where he was until he recollected everything that’s happened in the past few weeks that led him to come temporarily live with Manon. The house was so quiet, suggesting that Mika and Manon were still sound asleep. Lucas’ gaze scans his surroundings, in search for a clock and once he spots it, he notices that it’s 6:00 in the morning. Still pretty damn early. So, he lays back down and tries to let sleep whisk him away but nothing happens. He just lays there for an hour, staring at the plaster ceiling, thinking about how he needs to pee but being too lazy to get up and actually do it. This couch was more comfortable that Lucas had assumed. Maybe it’s because he was so worn out that even sleeping on the cold floor would’ve felt nice or maybe because for the first time in three weeks, he doesn’t feel like he is suffocating. He can finally breathe again.

The boy stretches his arms out, yawning tiredly then rolls off the couch, landing on his feet and padding toward the bathroom. He’s been wanting to piss for an hour now, it was about time he got up and did it. He washes his hands thoroughly before getting out of the bathroom and heading toward the kitchen. Lucas tries to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Manon and Mika up. They were kind enough to take him in, he wouldn’t want to bother them so early in the morning. He makes a fresh pot of coffee and pours himself a mug. He’d dropped spoons on the floor that made a loud bang but thankfully, they were not loud enough to wake Manon or Mika. He grabs his warm mug of freshly made coffee and wanders around the house quietly, trying to familiarize himself with the area. There are a lot of pictures of people who Lucas can only assume are friends of Manon. They seem nice. She doesn’t have any pictures with their father, she does have pictures with her mom and other family members. Lucas is surprised to see an old picture of himself with his mom, Manon, and her mom, along with people that he does not recognize. He doesn’t remember taking this picture but then again it was years ago. His vision blurs with tears threatening to fall at the sight of his mother’s arm wrapped around him so dearly and he has to look away. He’s cried so much that he’d assumed maybe there were no more tears left but here they are again, clinging to his eyes. He walks away from the pictures before he starts bawling again and his eyes catch a door hidden by the curtains that are drawn over it in order to prevent the sunlight from entering. He pushes the curtains aside to spot the beautiful view of Manon’s backyard. It looks very calm out there so Lucas glances from side to side to make sure there is nobody before stepping out, completely barefoot. The grass feels good underneath his naked feet. There is a hammock hanging between two trees that is just calling out for Lucas. So he goes up to it and lays down on the comfortable ropey material. The air smells so fresh and the quiet is so soothing. This is definitely how he will be spending the day today.

After finishing his coffee, Lucas fell asleep on the hammock, the sunlight beaming in his face and warming him up. It feels so peaceful, quiet. The sound coming from the soft, warm breeze tickling against his skin. The boy sleeps deeply, like a little baby after a very tiring day. He does not wake up until he feels the hammock sinking and a warm body dropping by his side. His eyes fly open only to see Manon by his side, grinning from ear to ear.

“I guess you found my favorite spot!” She states, arms crossed.

“It’s mine now sorry.” He responds, a joking smile growing over his lips, his hands coming up to rub at his sleepy eyes.

“How did you sleep kiddo?” She asks and pokes at his cheek.

“Kiddo?” Lucas asks with a brow arched up. Nobody has ever called him kiddo. It is kind of odd but at the same time endearing. “I slept very well actually. That couch is so comfortable.”

“Okay good! I’m glad!” Manon says. “Mika is making breakfast for us right now.” She pauses. “So, listen, since you are well-rested and all. Come with me to the bonfire tonight? It’s going to be fun!” Lucas’ face scrunches up at the thought of leaving the comfort of the hammock. Truthfully, he'd already made plans to grab his laptop and binge some random Netflix show all day long right here.

“I’m not sure… I don’t know anyone here and well, I am not in a very partying or fun mood.” Lucas declares honestly. He has not been in a very good mood lately and he has every reason to. It feels like he might bum everyone out if he were to go there. Plus, he really does not feel like getting up or moving at all.

“I get that but maybe you will have a good time. Meet new people…” She stops for a second to think something over then states. “Omg! I forgot to tell you! Remember Yann? When you were here with your mom years ago, you two became friends and he lives just a few houses down from here.” Lucas nods. He and Yann still talk to each other on Instagram. They clicked instantly when they'd met. They have spent a lot of nights playing online video games together as well. “Or maybe you’ll meet a cute girl” Lucas cringes at that thought. He does not want to meet a cute girl. What would he do with her? He looks up to Manon, blinking slowly.

“Uhm.. Manon. You know I’m gay right?” Clearly, she did not know that because her face changes. “I guess you didn’t know but yeah I’m gay. Like very gay.” Manon is unable to say anything because Mika screams from inside the house, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

“I KNEW IT!!!” Mika comes running out of the house and onto the backyard, hovering over Lucas and Manon. “I’m finally not alone!” Lucas is so beyond confused and he looks from Manon to Mika.

“What..?” Lucas says. “I thought you two were…” His words drift off at the look on Mika’s face.

“God no!” Mika yelps. “Sorry, Manon. I mean you’re pretty and all but not for me.” She rolls his eyes at him. “Besides she already has a boyfriend. A very hot one, I might add.”

“We just went out on a couple of dates, he’s not my boyfriend.” She explains but Mika isn’t having any of it, shaking his head.

“Girl, jump on him already. He is so fine. If you don’t want him, I’ll take him.” Mika shrugs and Lucas just looks between them in silence. He does not know how what to say because he doesn't know who Mika is talking about besides, he's always been uncomfortable talking about relationshipy type of stuff with people.

“Mika, stop it!” She rolls her eyes once more and looks over to a very confused Lucas. “He’s an idiot. Don’t bother yourself with him. Anyway, I know a few cute guys so..” She grins widely, nudging Lucas’ side. “Come on. If you don’t have a good time, I’ll drive you back.” Lucas sighs out in defeat and nods in approval which makes Manon a very happy girl, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek.

* * *

It’s 17:45 and Lucas is standing in front of a mirror, trying to tame his wild hair unsuccessfully. He considers cutting it sometimes because it’s so beyond wild, it's practically impossible to do anything with it sometimes. It's just there being all floofy. He’d gotten some clothes out of his suitcase and put them on. It was not cold per se but there is a little chill in the wind so he put on a pair of black jeans a grey t-shirt. He looked decent enough so he didn’t bother changing. He runs a hand through his hair one final time before giving up on it altogether and walking out of the guest bedroom which is now his new bedroom. Mika and Manon are already ready so they walk out of the house and get into Mika’s car. He drives them through the town and Lucas spends the entire time looking out of the window, trying to get to know what might be his new home.

They must have driven for about 10 minutes, maybe a bit longer, to reach their destination which was the beach. There are a lot of people already and this has Lucas feeling nervous. He does not truly enjoy being in such big crowds of people. He inhales deeply and climbs out of the car, hands tucked in his pockets. He has not had any fun for almost a month so maybe he just needs to loosen up, have at least one night of fun. One night of fun to distract himself from all the shit that is going on in his life. He follows Manon silently. She talks to him every so often but he just nods and smiles. He’s nervous. Manon stops by a group of girls who hug and kiss her cheeks before turning their attention to Lucas who tries his very best to smile and not look creepy while doing so. She introduces him as her brother, not stepbrother but _actual brother_ and it makes Lucas feel less nervous. He is not alone. He has Manon.

Somewhere in the crowd, Yann had found Lucas and hugged him tight then introduced him to his friends, Arthur and Basile. The boys had stolen Lucas away from the girls, they'd found a broken tree log on the beach that was facing a warm fire and used it as a bench. Basile handed everyone beers and sat in the sand since there was no spot for him on the log. Arthur had joined him in the sand so the other boy won’t feel alone. Arthur seems like he is a good friend.

“So, Lucas. It’s good to finally meet you!” Arthur starts. “we played with you and Yann. I don’t know if you recall. We were silent partners because our headphones were broken.”

“Oh, yeah! I remember. I was yelling for you guys to cover me but I guess now I know why you didn’t” Lucas grins faintly.

“Well, Arthur was spending the night over at my place and he’d brought his cat, she was playing with the headphones and ripped the cords!” Basile explains, giving his blonde friend a sharp look.

“Hey, I take no responsibility for what Miss Marvel wants to do. She is an independent lady!” Arthur declares and earns a smack on the back of his head from Basile.

“Omg, you guys!” Basile starts. “Let’s take Lucas to the forbidden place!” All three boys share a look, leaving Lucas very confused, looking between them. _What the fuck is a forbidden place?_

“What forbidden place?” He asks.

“It’s nothing.” Yann begins. “Just in the middle of the woods, some people were killed or attacked by animals so we don’t really go there at night or even in the morning.”

“There are vampires there!” Basile interjects and it’s Arthur’s turn to smack him on the back of the head. Lucas can’t but scoff at the mention of vampires._ Yeah right._ These guys have probably drunk too much.

“I’m serious!” Basile continues. “have you not heard about this town’s history with vampires?” Lucas remains silent, waiting for Basile to carry on which he does. “It’s been said that hundreds of years ago, this town belonged to this family of vampires, they lived here alone and didn’t hurt anyone. They were like the good kind of vampires.. anyway! They would feed on animal blood not hurt any humans… that was until the humans found them and locked them all up with the help of someone who knew of a way to hurt them. The person's family was killed by vampires so he'd made a vow to kill any vampire he sees. They burned the vampires at the stake. Some of them had managed to escape though and nobody has ever seen them since then.. they say that the souls of the dead and the ones who escaped, they all work together to kill anyone who dares to step in the forbidden parts of the town.. they let humans in once and they will not be making the same mistake again.” Lucas breathes deeply, trying to process everything that was just said to him. It was all a bunch of bullshit obviously but the thought of people being killed because everyone else was stupid enough to think they were vampires was horrifying. It’s happened before like with the Salem witch trials, where they would kill humans thinking they were witches. How horrible it must have been.

“Those are just superstitions and stories,” Yann adds. “Come on, let’s go get more beer!” Arthur, Basile, and Yann all hop up to their feet except for Lucas who is still on the log, going over the story Basile told him. There is just something deep inside of him that is so focused and fascinated by it. Like, there is a voice in his head telling him that everything that happened was real and it was awful. He is taken out of his thoughts by the sound of Yann calling out for him, asking if he wants to grab more beer. Lucas shakes his head.

“You guys can go, I gotta go see Manon first then I’ll join you.” The boys nod and walk off, talking about some random stuff that Lucas was not focused on. He cannot help but wonder why that story is taking such a toll on him. It’s not like it’s even real. It’s just a tale meant to scare children into going to bed or meant to keep people away from the dangerous woods. Vampires certainly do not exist and if they did, capturing them would not have been that easy, let alone burning them at the stake. These small towns all have such odd superstitions and stories.

Lucas is too lost in his own mind to notice a figure slumping down by his side on the log. It’s not until he feels someone’s intense gaze on him that he pulls himself out of his dazed state. He blinks until his vision is clear again and turns his head to look at the figure beside him and.... _holy shit!_ It’s as if an angel has descended from heaven and decided to take a seat next to Lucas. It takes the boy a moment or two to realize that it’s the same angelic-looking person that he met yesterday at the station.

“Hello.” The beautiful stranger says, breaking the silence, a lovely smile adorning his lips. The fire reflecting in his eyes, causing them to appear even more intense and lustrous.

“Hi.” Lucas breathes out, blinking slowly, unable to tear his gaze away from this beautiful person beside him. He’s never been good at talking to people that he finds attractive, he always stutters or acts like a buffoon but this time it feels different, it feels worse. Like he literally is about to forget how to speak.

“I see you found your way to wherever you wanted.” The boy states and Lucas just nods. “Sorry I was not much of a help, I had to catch the train.” There is something in his eyes, in his voice that is telling Lucas that he is lying but he honestly cannot bring himself to care about that right now, too busy being lost in the boy's galaxy-looking eyes.

“It’s fine. My sister’s roommate was there and took me home.” Lucas explains.

“You’re new here, right? I have not seen you around before.” The boy notes and Lucas lifts his shoulders up in a casual shrug.

“Maybe you did but just don’t remember me.” It is more of a question than a statement. Lucas knows his flirting is no good but hey, he can at least give it a try.

“No.. I would remember you.” The mysterious boy responds without hesitation and Lucas can’t but blush. He certainly is thankful for the fire in front of him to blame the redness of his cheeks on its heat.

Neither of the boys says anything, they just stare at each other deep in the eyes as if to study the other’s soul. The older boy is the first to break eye contact, reaching over for an open pack of marshmallows, taking one out and grabbing a broken stick. He pokes the marshmallow into the stick and reaches his arm out to roast it over it hot coals, holding it over the flame. Lucas just stares at the boy fascinatingly, observing his every move. He looks so graceful and smooth.

When the boy is satisfied with the marshmallow and certain of it being roasted perfectly, he holds it out in front of Lucas’ face who blinks bewilderingly. Lucas is awkward and doesn’t know how to react. If he takes it in his hand then it’d burn him but that would be much better than taking it in his mouth while making heavy eye contact with the boy next to him. That would be so weird and will probably make the other boy uncomfortable. Lucas opts for the first option. With his index and thumb, he attempts to slide the marshmallow off the stick but it’s still so hot that it burns and his arms jerks back. He expects the marshmallow to be in the sand but somehow, the boy next to him was quick with his reflexes, holding the soft, chewy confection in his palm.

“Shit I’m sorry!” Lucas is quick to respond, worried that the other boy must have burned his palm. He reaches a hand out, seizing the spongy confection. His fingers touch the other’s boy cold palm, causing him to flinch. When their skin touched, it was literally electric. Like, Lucas felt an electric shock surging through his body as the tips of his fingers brushed over the boy’s palm. 

“No worries.” The boy draws his arm back and tucks his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. His expressions unreadable. Lucas could swear that he must have felt the same electrical energy, there was just something in his eyes. Lucas brings the spongy, chewy confection to his lips and takes a bite, it’s so well toasted. He catches the older boy’s gaze on him as he eats and almost chokes on the little white confection which earns him a sweet laugh.

“Hey, it’s still pretty hot. My throat almost got burnt.” Lucas states defensively, trying not to appear like a complete dork who does not know how to behave around people.

“Oh, yeah. I’m pretty sure that’s what happened.” The other boy’s voice is filled with humor, a bashful sort of smile playing about his lips. He is about to say something when Arthur, Yann, and Basile appear, laughing out loud at something Basile said. They stop when they reach the two boys settled onto the log in front of the fire. Arthur is the only one to high five the beautiful boy next to Lucas. Basil and Yann simply greet him and smile. The older boy scoots closer to Lucas, their knees almost touching and his heart skips a beat at that small fact. Arthur sinks down next to Eliott whilst the two other boys remain on their feet. They are in deep conversation about some girl named Daphne. Lucas knows she is one of Manon’s friends that he met earlier but he just does not know which one. In the distance, Lucas spots two boys who are about the same age as the mysterious stranger next to him. They both have tanned skin, one darker than the other. One of them is bald and very tall and the other has dark curly hair. They gesture with their heads for someone to follow them and Lucas realizes that they are looking at the boy next to him.

“I’m gonna go get something to drink.” The boy states and says goodbye to everyone, bumping his fist with Arthur’s. He saunters toward the two boys Lucas noticed and before taking off, he casts a glance back to the small boy, smiling ever so brightly.

Basile and Yann’s conversation about this Daphne girl seems to be ongoing so he decides to stop listening to them because he simply does not know what they are talking about and also, he just cannot stop thinking about the boy who was sitting mere inches away from him a moment ago. Lucas does not feel like he is in any state to fall for someone right now, he certainly is not planning to get in a relationship before figuring his living situation out but it’s good to actually feel those type of little butterflies again. He’d thought they’d been dead.

“Who was that guy?” Lucas blurts out, turning his gaze to the blonde boy in glasses next to him, surprised by his own boldness and confidence.

“Who? The one who just left?” Arthur asks and Lucas simply nods. “Oh, that’s Eliott.”

Eliott.

Even his name is beautiful.

Lucas makes a mental note to not forget this name. He isn’t really sure as to why it feels like this name is important, like it will have an impact on his life. Maybe he’s already somewhat drunk. All he knows that this beautiful Eliott guy is going to be a part of his new life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, contact me on tumblr: lucas-eliot.tumblr.com


	3. warning sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely comments and for the kudos!  
So, after this chapter, I will not be able to post for around 9 or 10 days. I am going on a vacation to Greece!

It was impossible for Lucas to stop thinking about Eliott. There was just something so utterly fascinating about that boy, from the way he dressed to his galaxy-like eyes to his big, fluffy hair that looked so soft that Lucas just wanted to run his fingers through it. Trying to find the boy using just his first name on Instagram was proven to be difficult. There are millions of other Eliotts out there in the world. Millions yes but there is only one particular Eliott that Lucas in search for. In order to find the boy’s account on Instagram, Lucas went through every single profile Arthur’s followed and they were a lot. Arthur is the kind of person who follows hundreds of people and going through the list took what felt like a lifetime but ultimately, he ended up finding the boy in one of Arthur’s tagged pictures. The two seem to be close friends which sort of works in Lucas’ favor cause it means that next time Arthur invites him, Eliott might be there.

Eliott did not have a lot of posts, around 10 or so but he had a lot of followers. Weird thing is that he did not follow anyone, not even Arthur who Lucas presumed is a close of friend of his. He didn’t post a lot of pictures of himself either, at least not showing his face. _His beautiful, beautiful face_. Whenever he did show his face in a photo, Lucas would zoom in and study every single little inch of him. It’s honestly not fair how good looking that boy is. Like, it should be illegal to look like that. It’s a shame that he has not posted his profile picture but it’s also a blessing, Lucas’ eyes would not have been able to take all of that handsomeness in up close.

The small boy is too busy looking at Eliott’s Instagram to notice a very smiley Mika approaching him and sinking by his side on the hammock. The hammock has become Lucas’ favorite spot to be in, it’s just so calming and peaceful out in the backyard. There are no cars, no people, just trees and birds chirping. He’d spent almost the entirety of the past two days out here and he is not planning on leaving it any time soon. He can stare at Eliott through the screen freely without having to worry about anyone seeing what he’s doing.

“That’s one good looking man” Mika states and wraps an arm over Lucas’ shoulder causing the boy to flinch and almost drop his phone. He rushes to lock the screen quickly and hide his phone in his pocket. Mika is staring at him with a big grin plastered upon his face.

“It was just a suggested friend, you know, on Instagram. I wanted to see who It was.” Says Lucas in a very casual tone. He’s lying but he doesn’t know Mika well enough to talk to him about stalking this hot guy he met the other day.

“Yeah, sure, sure.” Mika says unconvincingly. “Hey, your friend is inside.” Lucas looks up, confused so Mika carries on. “The cute blonde with glasses.” Arthur? What the hell is Arthur doing there?

“Oh,” Lucas says. “Okay, I’ll go see him. Thanks for letting me know.” He rolls off the hammock and lands onto his bare feet, padding across the backyard and stepping back inside the house. He shoves his phone in the pocket of his cargo shorts and heads to the living room where Arthur is on the couch, in a deep conversation with Manon, both smiling.

“There he is!” Manon exclaims and Arthur turns around to look at him, still smiling.

“Lucas, hey!” The blonde boy says, getting up from the couch and walking to Lucas, bumping his fist to Lucas’. “Me and the guys are going to meet up at my place to play Mario Kart in like an hour or so. I wanted to see if you want to join.”

“Oh,” Lucas begins. “That sounds fun. Sure. Just let me go change first and I’ll be right back.” He enjoyed spending all his time on the hammock but honestly, being around the guys and playing video games sounds fun at the moment so that is what he will be doing.

Lucas goes to his new bedroom. He’d unpacked all of his belongings and made this place his. Manon wants him to stay, she is not bothered by him so he will take his time figuring things out. He’s still a kid after all and having to make these kinds of big decisions is difficult. He grabs a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he slips them on and runs a hand through his wild hair to make it more decent-looking then heads out of the bedroom, joining Manon and Arthur back in the living room.

“I wanted to call you but I figured that since you are new, you won’t be able to find where I live.” Arthur explains as he gets up from the couch and comes to stand by Lucas. The boys say goodbye to Manon and Mika before heading out of the house. Arthur is dragging his bike along as they walk down the side-walk, following the blonde boy’s lead to his house which they reach in about 13 minutes. The other boys have not shown up yet so Lucas and Arthur set up the Nintendo. Arthur’s cat is there the entire time, stroking her furry self against Lucas’ leg, asking for affection and attention.

The two other boys show up and Lucas is sad to see that Eliott is not joining them. He’d hoped to come across him again. He has no idea what he will do or say if he were to see the other boy again but he just wants to see him. He’s bumped into him twice now, both when it’s dark out where Lucas can’t fully appreciate his beauty.

While the boys are busy playing Mario Kart, Lucas it too occupied with Miss Marvel, Arthur’s British Fold kitten. She is so fluffy and cuddly. He strokes over her fur, grinning every time she purrs. It’s 9: 15 PM when the doorbell rings, since the other 3 boys are engaged in the game, Lucas is the one who gets up to go see who it is. He carries the adorable kitten in one arm and with his free hand, swings the main door open. He almost forgets to breathe when he sees Eliott standing there, his hair a beautiful mess. If they have one thing in common it’s that they both seem to have super wild hair.

“Hi,” Eliott beams, eyes crinkling as he smiles. It takes a moment or two for Lucas to realize that he has not said a word for some time now.

“H-hi” He stutters. “Uhm, sorry.. come in.” He steps aside, making room for Eliott to walk past him. He pushes the door shut after the boy steps in. Eliott doesn’t seem to walk further in, remaining in the corridor with Lucas. He turns around to look at the boy and steps closer, leaving Lucas completely out of breath. _What the hell is he doing? Why is getting so close? How does he smell so fucking good? _They are mere inches away when Eliott brings a hand up and gently pats Miss Marvel’s fur.

“She never lets me picks her up.. she must really like you hm” Eliott declares, grinning adorably. “She has good taste, it appears.” _What the fuck?_ Lucas’ face turns into a tomato and he tries his hardest not to show it.

“Uh.. Yeah.. she just likes getting all the attention.” Lucas explains.

“I can imagine..” The older boy responds, locking his gaze with Lucas’, head tipped to the side. Once again, Lucas has forgotten to breathe so inhales deeply and tries to make it look as subtle as possible. He cannot figure out what it is about this boy that makes him act like this. It's honestly ridiculous.

“Uhm, yeah.. the guys are inside, they’re really into Mario.” Says Lucas, his shaky hand stroking the kitten’s fur. Eliott kicks his shoes off in the corner and walks further in. Upon his entering, Arthur cheers and grins widely. Eliott has a matching grin adorning his face.

“It took you long enough!!” Arthur squeals.

“Yeah, sorry, I had to help a friend out.” Eliott explains and goes to sit on an empty spot on the couch. Coincidentally, it’s where Lucas was sitting earlier. There is no other empty spot so Lucas settles down by Eliott’s side. Yet again, their knees are touching and Lucas is sure that Eliott keeps bumping their legs on purpose. The boy smells of cigarettes and coffee. Lucas never knew how much he enjoyed this smell up until this very moment. It smells heavenly.

There seems to be this.. this weird type of sensation between Lucas and Eliott. Like, they are very aware of each other’s presence and it’s making the air around them feel hot. Every single time Lucas looks over at Eliott, the boy looks away. Every single time Eliott looks over at Lucas, the boy looks away. They share little smiles each time their eyes meet then they look back to the screen. Lucas is surprised by how of an effect this stranger has on him. They just met the other day yet there is this magnetic force field pulling him in. He is so drawn to Eliott. Lucas has been attracted to other guys before but it's never been this intense, it's an odd new feeling. It's exciting but at the same time terrifying because he doesn't even know if Eliott is into guys or not.

Lucas is taken out of his thoughts when Miss Marvel hops off his lap and lands on the floor then leaves to go somewhere. Lucas decides to go grab a glass of water, being this close to Eliott is making him thirsty. Not like he wants to jump on Eliott or anything like that but being around Eliott seems to make the air warmer than it already is and his breathing heavier. When Lucas gets up from the couch, he doesn't have to look back to know that the older boy's gaze is on him, studying his every movement, he can feel it. It's making his stomach nervously twist. Lucas goes to the kitchen as quickly as possible, he is glad to be out here alone, he can finally breathe again. He has no clue where Arthur keeps his glasses so he decides to look through all of the cabinets. He is too occupied searching that he doesn't hear footsteps approaching.

“Second to the left.” A voice says and Lucas flinches, head jerking back to see who it was in reaction even though he already knows who it was. He doesn’t need to see the person in order to know. He can sense that magnetic pull again.

“Sorry, Lucas!” Eliott apologizes, peeling himself off the door frame where he’d been leaning. "Didn't mean to scare you." He approaches Lucas and stops by the second cabinet to the left, swings the door open and snatches out a glass, handing it over to the small stunned boy.

Wait.....

Eliott called him Lucas. Meaning that he knows his name. Meaning that he also must have asked around about him or searched for him online. This gives Lucas a tad more confidence.

“Thanks” He states before grabbing the glass from Eliott, their fingers brush up against each other and that electric surge is going through his body once more, making him feel alive and like he can take over the world.

“No worries.” Eliott responds and goes to lean against the kitchen island while Lucas fills the glass with tap water and chugs it.

“It’s good to see you again.” Eliott declares and Lucas turns around to look at him, blinking like an idiot. “Are you going to be living here?” He asks and Lucas does not know what to say to that. Because yes, he might stay here and no he might not stay here.

“Uh,” Lucas pauses momentarily. “Not sure yet. My sister wants to stay with her but.. I dunno.. I still need to figure shit out.”

“You live here with your sister?” Eliott asks, curiosity evident in his tone. He seems to genuinely want to learn more about the small boy.

“Well, yeah…” His voice trails off but he clears his throat and carries on. “My mom.. she passed away almost 4 weeks ago..” He truly hates saying those words. It's like they make everything more real and remind him that his mother, his only family is gone.

“Oh. I am so sorry for your loss. I had no clue” Eliott states, taking a tiny step closer to Lucas.

“It’s fine.” Lucas shakes his head. He is so close to tears, they're making his vision all blurry but he doesn’t want Eliott to see him being so pathetic so he looks away, trying to blink the tears away. “So yeah... I suppose I will be staying here.”

“You don’t have to say it’s fine when it’s not..” Eliott begins. “I mean.. I know how you must be feeling.. I have.. lost a lot of people that I care about including my parents.. it sucks and it’s going to suck for a long time.” Lucas sniffles and clears his throat so he won’t sound all shaky and weak.

“I’m sorry.. that you lost your parents.” Lucas says, turning around to look at Eliott who had moved somewhat closer.

“Thanks.." He responds, a small smile rolling over his lips. He keeps his blue eyes locked on the small boy, studying his features before breaking the silence. "For the record, I’m glad you will be staying or living here.” Eliott says and Lucas’ nose scrunches adorably up, his cheeks heating and he knows that they must have turned red now but he doesn't care.

“You don’t even know me that well.” Lucas says and Eliott’s brows furrow. He looks even more beautiful this up close. His face is like so perfectly structured, eyes so big and blue, lips so pink and soft. It amazes Lucas how lost he can get in Eliott. He can look at the tall boy for hours upon hours without ever getting bored.

“We can always change that though.” A sweet smile rolls over Eliott’s lips. Lucas has never met someone with such bright smiles. It feels like the sun itself is smiling at him. It warms his insides.

“Meaning?” Lucas asks. He knows what Eliott means. He wants to spend more time with him but he just wants to hear him saying it out loud.

“Meaning… Do you have any plans for Friday?” Eliott nervously bites down onto his lip, trying to hide his excitement, eyes crinkling.

“No.. nothing to do.” _Is Eliott seriously asking him out on a date?_ Maybe it’s not a date but still, he will spend more time with that guy and that’s all that matters.

“Well, you do now.” Eliott states and Lucas chuckles, shaking his head.

“Do I?” His voice is surprisingly playful, a wide smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Yes most definitely.” Eliott is nodding, grinning from ear to ear. “7 pm by the beach.” Lucas' smile shifts into a full-blown, dorky grin. It’s been so long since he’s genuinely felt like smiling this much.

Lucas is unable to say anything else because Arthur yells for Eliott from the living room and Lucas is so startled that he drops the glass he’d still been holding from earlier and it shatters all over the floor. He curses under his breath and crouches down to gather broken pieces. He picks them all up and tosses them in the trash before turning his attention back on Eliott but the look on his face is.. it’s one Lucas has never seen before. He isn’t smiling anymore, his brows drawn together. If Lucas didn't know better, he'd swear that the white part of the older boy's eyes was darkening, little veins popping around his eyes.

“You’re bleeding.” The older boy states and Lucas narrows his eyes. He gazes down to his hand and notices a long gash across his palm, blood seeping out of it. He had no felt the glass cutting through his skin. Only now that he is looking at it, he can feel it hurting.

“Oh, shit.” Lucas scoffs but when he looks up, Eliott has his back on him and is breathing heavily.

“Sorry..” He murmurs under his breath. “I.. uhm.. I can’t stand blood.” Just then, Arthur walks in, complaining about something but stops midway and his eyes widen, looking directly over to Eliott as if to make sure that he is okay. As if he is the one bleeding.

“Eliott.. you should probabl-” Before Arthur can finish the sentence, Eliott is out of the door.

“Wow, he really can’t stand blood.” Lucas states. He’s never encountered anyone who was so unable to be this close to blood. Maybe it has something to do with his family passing away because he seemed to not be breathing properly. So, maybe it’s some kind of a trigger or something.

“Yeah, you know. He has a weak stomach.” Arthur says in a joking tone but Lucas can tell that he was not trying to be funny. “Here let me help you.”

By the time Lucas and Arthur return to the living room, Eliott is gone. Yann and Basile say something about him leaving in a hurry without any actual explanation. Arthur does not seem surprised and tells them that he probably forgot he had other plans or something. It is obvious that Arthur is lying but Lucas can’t really press him on the topic. He doesn’t know the guy that well after all. He just knows that some type of a weird situation just happened but he has no idea what.

* * *

**Extra content: A look into Lucas' Instagram profile. **

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, our boys are finally going to spend some time together, alone! ;D


	4. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELU'S FIRST DATE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally back!! I am sorry if this chapter isn't super good, I hadn't written anything for a while and had to get back into the rhythm! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it! I liked writing cute Elu stuff!

To say that Lucas is freaking out would be a vast understatement. It’s 17:03 on Friday which means in just a couple of hours, Lucas will be going out with Eliott. He still is not sure whether it’s like an actual official date or if Eliott just wanted to hang out with him to be friends. But let’s be real, who goes out to the beach in the evening all alone with someone if they just want to be friends with them, right? Eliott did seem interested in him so Lucas is going to take this whole thing like it’s a date which means he’s going to try and look decent.

Lucas hasn’t told his friends about this date with Eliott just in case things don’t go well. The guys had made a group chat and were persistently trying to convince Lucas to go to a party with them tonight but the boy had other plans, much more important plans and no way in hell was he going to lose his chance to spend alone time with Eliott just to go get drunk. Still, he felt bad about blowing them off but they all seemed okay with it. They kept asking why he doesn’t want to go and he just made up some bullshit excuse that he no longer remembers.

Before Lucas even knows it, it’s 17: 58 and the boy still has no clue what to wear. What does one wear to a date by the beach anyway? If he were a girl, he’d wear like one of those long summer dresses but that won’t look good on him. Just a simple t-shirt and pants don’t look good either. Shorts paired with a top look horrible. In a nutshell, nothing seems to be fitting well or looking well for that matter. It’s like all of his clothes have ganged up and decided to make him look as horrible as possible to ruin his date. Canceling a date just because you have nothing to wear is plain stupid so he can’t do that even though he is truly considering it.

“Hey..” A soft voice takes Lucas out of his train of thoughts concerning clothing. He turns his attention to the bedroom door where the voice came from to see Manon leaning there with her arms crossed, a smile adorning her lips. “Big plans?” She asks.

“No..” Lucas lifts his shoulders up in a shrug. “I mean.. kinda but.. I dunno.” He wants to tell Manon all about it but he’s just too anxious. He doesn’t even know if the date-or-not-date will go well. 

“Talk to me.” She saunters further into the room and drops herself onto Lucas’ bed which is currently being invaded by mountains of shirts and pants.

“I’m just going out..” Lucas tries to keep his tone as casual as possible. “No big deal.” Manon is not having any of it though. She just looks at him with an arched eyebrow so he sighs and continuous. “I think I sort of… kind of have a date.” Her face lights up at his words and she sits on the bed, grinning from ear to ear.

“With who?!?!?!” She asks excitedly and reaches her arms out, grabbing Lucas by the wrists to pull him by her side on the bed. She’s taken good care of Lucas and been there for him when he didn’t have anyone so the least he can do is be honest with her.

“Eliott.” He notes and she remains silent so he carries on. “I don’t know if you know him but.. he’s like.. super tall, annoyingly handsome and he asked me out the other day.” Manon is just nodding. There is something in her expressions, in her eyes that Lucas cannot seem to read.

“You sound really smitten you know?” She pokes at his cheek, grinning brightly. “I know Eliott. He’s my classmate..” She pauses for a moment, as if to consider whether she should share something with him or not but then continuous. “Listen.. I don’t want to tell you what to do but.. Eliott is.. peculiar.. so just be careful. He’s known for being a heartbreaker around school.” Lucas’ brows draw together as he watches his sister. Eliott seems like anything but a heartbreaker. Not like Lucas knows him all that well but he seems like a cute golden retriever. Like, he’s all happy and cute and you just want to cuddle him.

“I mean.. I don’t know him all that well but.. he seemed genuine and was kind when he spoke to me..” Lucas responds. “But of course, I will be careful. Don’t worry.” Manon smiles at that and wraps her arms around his shoulders, planting a kiss to his cheek.

“Okay. Now, get up. I’ll help you pick something to wear.” Manon states and earns the biggest smile from Lucas that he has given to anyone in the last couple of weeks. He hops up to his feet and allows Manon to find the perfect outfit for his date with Eliott. She’s much better at finding what looks good on him. She knows what to look for and doesn’t hesitate for a moment.

* * *

When it’s 19:03, Lucas is walking around the sandy beach, searching for Eliott. They’d agreed on coming here for the date without specifying where on the beach. He’s wearing an auburn red t-shirt that has short sleeves, a pair of jeans and over his shirt, he’s wearing a grey sweater with 'Romance' written in white across the chest despite Manon’s many objections. She had made sure he looked good but he had to go and Lucas-it-up and just wear a hoodie over his clothes, he just feels comfortable that way. Besides, it’s not like Eliott only likes him for what he wears.

It doesn’t take Lucas all that long to find Eliott, thankfully. The boy has a blanket sprawled over the sand, a small fire lit up beside it and a picnic basket propped over the blanket. Lucas is taken aback by this sight. The entire setting looks so fucking romantic and Eliott is just laying there on the blanket waiting for him to show and it’s so amazing and cute and lovely. No one has put this much effort into planning a date for him before. It might sound silly because it’s just a little picnic by the beach but it touched his heart deeply and caused the butterflies in his belly to flutter violently.

With a deep breath, Lucas walks up to the beautiful boy laying on the blanket and looks down at him. His eyes are shut but his lips quirk up into the most wonderful smile Lucas has ever laid eyes upon. It’s almost blinding because it is so bright, and the butterflies in his belly feel like they’re going insane.

“Well, hello you” Eliott mutters softly, his eyes flickering open to meet Lucas’ gaze. He looks so beyond beautiful that Lucas has no clue whether all of this is real. It isn’t possible for someone to look this good, is it?

“Hi..” Lucas’ voice sounds small. “Sorry if I’m a little late. I couldn’t find you.” He remains hovering over Eliott instead of sitting by his side for some reason. His feet feel like they’re stuck to the ground and he doesn’t know what to do.

“You’re not late.” Eliott is shaking his head, his smile still ever so bright. He pushes himself into a sitting position and pats on the empty spot by his side, gesturing for Lucas to sit. “Are you gonna stand there all night?” He asks in a playful voice and Lucas only now realizes that he still is standing. For some weird reason, he’d thought that he’d sat on the blanket already.

“Uhm yeah.. sorry..” He stutters and settles down opposite Eliott on the blanket. He can feel the older boy’s intense gaze over him but he’s too nervous to look up so he busies himself with staring at his shoes. His shoelace is a bit untied but he’s too lazy to fix it.

“Your shoes must be very fascinating.” Eliott states and Lucas can’t see his face but he knows that the older boy is smiling, he can hear it in his voice.

“Yeah..” Lucas inhales deeply and finally looks up at Eliott. “Sorry.. I’m just kind of nervous.” He rubs his palms together and locks his arms around his knees. “I haven’t been on this kind of date.. like ever..” Eliott arches up his brows.

“A date? Who says this is a date?” He asks and Lucas’ face turns as red as a tomato. _Fuck_. There is no going back from this. He cannot believe that he opened his big mouth and uttered those words but like, this looks like a date. He cannot have misinterpreted this so bad. “I’m kidding Lucas!” Eliott is quick to add, smiling cheekily. “This is very much a date.”

“Well, you went out of your way for this date.. I wasn’t expecting this kind of romantic setting.” Lucas responds.

“I wanted it to be special..” Eliott adds. “Because.. well.. you.. seem special.” It’s the first time that he actually sounds nervous? Shy? Lucas can’t tell but he’s adoring it. They spend a couple of moments just gazing into each other’s eyes before Lucas breaks the silence.

“So, what kind of food do you have in there?” Lucas gestures with his head to the picnic basket by his side.

“Oh, well, I have no clue what you like so I brought 3 kind of sandwiches and also brownies and a bottle of wine.” Eliott replies, reaching out for the basket and pulling it between them before taking out two glasses and the bottle of wine then pushing the basket closer to Lucas so he can grab whatever he feels like eating.

“You made way too much food.” Lucas can’t but giggle. The basket must have had 10 sandwiches in it. Eliott really did go out of his way on this date and it is so endearing. “I’ll just grab a random sandwich.” He closes his eyes and sticks his hand in the basket, snatching out the first sandwich he grabs.

“I didn’t want to leave you starving in case you were hungry!” Eliott exclaims. “That would not have been very gentlemanly of me.” He nods before extending his arm out and grabbing a sandwich as well.

It’s a nice night out, there is a slight chill in the wind but the small fire by their side is making things all cozy and warm. At some point, Lucas has to take off his hoodie because it was getting too warm. The sandwiches Eliott had made were heavenly and Lucas ate three of them. He was just very hungry. He’d been too anxious about the date to eat all day long but now that he's finally here, he feels more confident and comfortable.

After 2 and a half glasses of wine, 4 pieces of brownies and 3 sandwiches, the boys are laying on the blanket next to each other, looking up at the starry night in silence. The date has been going so perfectly so far. It feels like one of those fairytale type of dates to Lucas. Eliott is such a tender-hearted person and with each passing moment, Lucas finds a new thing that he likes about him. For example: the little smile Eliott makes when they make eye contact, the way he scrunches his nose up when he smiles or laughs, the way his eyes crinkle so adorably when he smiles, his cheekbones which are so fucking sharp, the way he hunches his shoulders up. He’s just an adorable person with such a warm personality. Yes, it’s very odd to notice all of those things about someone on the first date but this feels like it’s not going to be a one date kind of thing. They just have this strong connection that Lucas can’t seem to figure out.

“How are you liking this town so far?” Eliott breaks the silence, turning his head over to look at Lucas who just breathes in deeply.

“I.. I was kind of nervous about sort of living here but I’m liking it.. so far.” Lucas shrugs. “I don’t know. People here are nice and I feel.. good.” Eliott is just staring at him, nodding at everything Lucas is saying. He seems like he’s a good listener.

“I get that. I moved here 2 years ago. It was odd at first but I came around.. I’m really glad I stuck around this town until now.” Eliott is talking but Lucas sometimes has difficulty concentrating because the boy is so gorgeous and his eyes are two fucking galaxies that Lucas gets lost in.

“I do miss my home though.. I miss Paris… I miss my friends.. I miss..-” He pauses shortly. “I miss my mom.” Mentioning his mother always brings tears to his eyes but he tries to hold them back. “I feel like my life is so different right now.. I feel so lost at times.” He doesn’t know why he feels so comfortable sharing all of that and opening up so much with Eliott.

“Lucas..” Eliott sighs. “it’s okay to feel lost.. you’ve had a traumatic experience and your life has changed drastically but that’s okay.. things will make sense again. You’re not alone in anything.” Lucas has to sniffle in order to hold the tears back. He feels like such a crybaby but he just cannot help it. He can’t say he doesn’t miss his old life because that would be a lie but that doesn’t mean he isn’t liking his life right now even if it might be a tad sucky. “Just think of it this way..” Eliott starts, extending his arm and holding his thumb out while squeezing one eye shut. “No matter where you are in the world.. the moon is never bigger than your thumb.” And now Lucas has the biggest smile on his face.

“Did you just quote Nicholas Sparks?” His worries seem to fade away at the smile adorning Eliott face as he turns his head to look at Lucas.

“Well, yeah! He rocks!” says Eliott. “If you didn’t like him you would not have known I quoted him!” Lucas is shaking his head, grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks actually hurt from smiling so much but he loves every moment of it.

“You’re cringy!” He states jokingly, shaking his head in playful disappointment. “If I had known that, I would not have agreed on this date.”

“Oh, really?” Eliott asks, a bashful sort of smile rolling over his lips as he leans upon his elbow, staring down at Lucas. “Be prepared for some more cringy Nicholas Sparks shit then!” The older boy clears his throat before carrying on. “I am lost without you. I am soulless, a drifter without a home, a solitary bird in a flight to nowhere. I am all these things, and I am nothing at all. This, my darling, is my life without you. I long for you to show me how to live again.” Lucas is just watching Eliott with a wide smile playing about his lips, he just cannot stop smiling. He can’t help but wonder if the quote Eliott just recited was aimed at him because that would just make his insides turn into liquid.

“Your obsession with Nicholas Sparks is cute.” Lucas states and the way Eliott looks at him causes his cheeks to turn red.

“Does that mean you think I’m cute?” He asks bashfully and Lucas just wants the ground to open and swallow him up. He doesn’t know what to do so he decides to change the subject.

“The sky is beautiful tonight.” He says but Eliott’s beaming at him, his smile not wavering off.

“You think I’m cute.” The older boy repeats and Lucas refuses to respond. “admit it!” Eliott demands in a playful tone before he begins tickling Lucas' sides, causing the small boy to laugh out loud and wriggle, trying to escape his hands.

“OKAAAAAY! FINE!!” He almost yells, grabbing Eliott’s wrist in order to make him stop. “Fine. I admit it. I think you are cute. Happy?” The small boy attempts to look all serious but he really can’t help the smile that’s growing on his lips.

“Why thank you.” Says Eliott. “You’re are really, really, really cute too.” His nose scrunches up adorably just the way Lucas likes when he smiles.

Lucas is not used to being called cute and given compliments so he doesn’t really know how to properly respond. His cheeks just turn red and his smile is so big and dorky. Eliott doesn’t seem to mind though, he’s also staring down at Lucas and grinning adoringly. It takes the small boy a moment or two until he realizes that he is still holding onto Eliott’s wrists. When this realization hits him, he feels the air around them getting even hotter than before and his breathing getting heavier. Eliott seems closer now than he was a second ago which only means that he is leaning in closer to the small boy. Is he about to kiss him? Lucas is not ready for this, as in he has not brushed his teeth and used Chapstick to make sure his lips are soft. They are mere inches away and Lucas is practically not breathing at this point. His eyes flicker shut and he leans forward without having any control over his body. He can feel Eliott’s warm breath brushing over his lips and skin. Their lips are almost touching… until a harsh caw of a crow flying over them causes both of the boys to flinch and their heads to jerk up. They stare up then back to each other and start laughing, Eliott drops his head over on Lucas’ shoulder before he draws back and stands up, offering his hands to Lucas to help him up which Lucas takes without a second thought. The older boy gently pulls him up to his feet and grins down at him.

“I should take home before your sister starts worrying.” Eliott states and only then does Lucas actually look down to his phone to check the time. He is surprised to see that it's almost 11 pm. He also notices that Manon has called him 3 times.

“Yeah, she’s called me 3 times already.” Lucas scoffs.

Lucas helps Eliott pack everything into the picnic basket before joining the older boy in his car. The drive back to Lucas’ home is nice. Eliott shows Lucas his favorite places around which the small boy plans to go see all of them. He just wants to learn as much as possible about Eliott. When they arrive at Lucas’ place, Eliott insists on getting out of the car and walking the boy to his door which is kind of cute how he wants to spend as much of time as possible with him.

“So, this is where we say goodnight then.” Eliott states as they stop in front of the main entrance.

“I had a really great time.. thank you for tonight..” says Lucas and Eliott is shaking his head.

“I had a wonderful night.. thank you for showing up.” He grins adorably. “I hope we can do this again soon..?” Lucas has to look down for a moment to hide his big smile.

“Yes.. I would love to..” He looks back up at Eliott whose smile is just as big as Lucas’.

They stand there and stare at each other which seems to be their thing now. Whenever they’re not talking, they’re gazing into each other’s eyes and smiling like idiots. Lucas wants to lean forward for a goodnight kiss but he doesn’t really know what to do so he just decides to let Eliott take the lead. The older boy is soon leaning down to Lucas but instead of kissing him on the lips, he plants a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Goodnight..” Eliott almost whispers and Lucas is breathless by how close the older boy is to him that he just nods without having heard anything. “I’ll text you.”

“What?” Lucas has no clue what was being discussed or said, he was just too lost in Eliott and his scent. The older boy chuckles softly and pushes a strand of Lucas’ hair behind his ear.

“Have a good night, Lulu.” Lucas’ cheeks are back to being as red as a crab at that nickname. Lulu? No one has called him like that before and it sounds so fucking cute, especially coming from Eliott.

“Goodnight.” He mutters and watches as Eliott forces his feet to walk off. He didn’t want the night to end either. It takes Eliott longer than necessary to get in the car and drive off but not before waving a cute bye to Lucas who stands there, watching in awe.

The smile on his face is brighter and more genuine than ever, it’s not fading off as he walks back in the house then in his room. He just reaches up and touches the spot on his mouth that Eliott kissed before dropping himself on the bed.

Tonight was a magical beautiful night.


	5. second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all comment the sweetest things! It makes me so happy that you enjoy this fic.  
Also, I know I have not gone into the whole vampire thing yet but I wanted them to spend some time together first before it happens! But don't worry there will be enough vampire angst drama soon!

Eliott said that he would text him.

It’s been two days and he hasn’t texted shit.

It’s Sunday 10:49 in the morning; Lucas is sitting outside on the hammock in the backyard, his laptop in his lap and his phone in his hands. He’s scrolling through Instagram to see if Eliott had been online but nothing. Other than the story he posted when they were at the beach, he’s gone radio silent. It’s alarming and frustrating. Lucas wants to text him but he’s too stubborn and no way is he going to cave in. Eliott is the one who said that he will text so he is going to wait until Eliott does so. Even if it takes forever. He's too strong-headed to do otherwise.

Just then, Lucas gets a silly little idea of how he could get the older boy’s attention. Maybe remind Eliott of him. Manon had taken a picture of him looking like a grumpy cat at breakfast. He does not look that horrible in it so he can post it on Instagram. If Eliott sees it then he will think of him and maybe finally fucking text him. It sounds really desperate and stupid but who even cares? It’s not like anyone will know what his true intentions were behind that post so whatever. Manon had shared the picture on the group chat with the girls which somehow Lucas ended up being added to the other day. The picture is saved on his phone so he opens the Instagram app and posts the picture. He then decides to leave his phone aside and go grab a bottle of water.

Manon and Mika are in the living room, all cuddled up on the couch, watching some random tv show. They are too caught in the show to even notice Lucas walking by. Manon is the only one who knew about his date with Eliott and she’s tried to talk to him about it ever since that night but he truly does not feel like sharing anything. It feels like it’s private and personal and he is not ready to share it with everyone. Especially if Eliott turns out not to have liked him because the jerk has not texted. Unless he is doing the ‘waiting for three days before calling or texting’ crap then he really does not have any excuses as to why he's making him wait.

When Lucas is in the kitchen, he grabs a bottle of water and steals one of Mika’s secret stash of hidden cookies. They're hidden behind a box of cereal in the cabin. Mika is the worst when it comes to hiding things. Lucas munches on the cookie quickly, not wanting to be caught by his roommate then turns around to leave but is startled by Manon who is standing by the doorframe, hands tucked into her pockets.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!” Manon says.

“I was not scared.” Says Lucas before squaring his shoulders and tilting his head to the side. Manon has a concerned sort of look on her face and he doesn’t really know why.

“Did things go well..? With Eliott I mean.” She begins. “Did you have fun on your date? You keep avoiding the topic.” Lucas sighs. He really does not feel like sharing but he also can’t keep lying or avoiding Manon. It's not like she's going to be mean or judgy. Lucas is just worried that she does not like Eliott after what she said about him being a heartbreaker.

“Things went really well, Manon.. he.. he’s wonderful.” Lucas pauses for a moment. “Manon.. you don’t have to worry so much about me. If I need help or to talk then I will come to you.. you know that right?” She sighs and nods before wandering toward him and throwing her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. Manon gives the best hugs, they remind Lucas of his mother.

“I know.. I just.. I want you to know that you have me.. that you can trust me…” Lucas wraps his arms around her small waist and hugs her back. They’re almost the same height. Definitely didn’t take after their father with regards to height, they’re both really short.

“I do know that, Manny..” He stops for a moment, releasing a soft chuckle. “I was trying a new nickname out for you.” She is shaking her head and giggling as they both draw a little back from the hug. “But I do trust you and know that you’re there for me. You took me in when I didn’t have anyone, remember?” He pokes at the tip of her nose and that earns him a wide grin from her.

“Yeah, okay. Anyway! Tell me what the date was like??” She asks and Lucas can’t help but break into a wide, smitten sort of smile, his eyes beaming.

“It was perfect. He took me to the beach and had prepared a picnic for us.. he makes me smile like an idiot which I hate because I only just met him but.. he’s just really sweet.” Lucas feels his cheek getting heated up which only means that he is blushing which in return explains why Manon has a perky smile plastered upon her face.

“You really like him don’t you?” She asks and all Lucas can do is sigh and nod.

They are interrupted by the sound of Mika calling for Manon and asking her to come because the commercials were over and the show they were watching was going to continue so she ran back to him but not before planting a kiss on Lucas’ cheek. She's really kind to him, treats him like her actual family. Well, they are family, kind of, but Lucas never expected her to be so good to him. He remembers hearing his father say shitty things about Manon's mom back when his parents were still together. It's kind of impossible to believe that someone as sweet as Manon is related to someone as awful as his father.

Lucas goes back out to the backyard and lays down on the ropy material of the hammock. It’s such a beautiful sunny day. The wind isn’t practically chilly but it’s not warm either so it’s just the perfect kind of weather. He can lay out here all day long if he has nothing to do. The guys hadn’t texted about any plans for today so they’re probably not going to meet up which means he can have a very, very lazy Sunday out here. Since he's all relaxed right now, Lucas decides to check on his Instagram via his laptop. He pulls the laptop on his lap and opens the website on chrome. When he clicks on the picture he had posted, he sees that Mika and Manon had both responded to it. Nothing from Eliott though.

So, the boy decides to leave Instagram for now and find a movie or something to watch. Eliott is probably still asleep or busy. Besides, he doesn't even follow Lucas on Instagram so how would he even know if Lucas were to post something? It was silly of Lucas to think that his desperate plan was going to take effect. But something crazy happens.. just as the boy was about close the tab, he receives a message. He tries to open it but for some reason, his laptop chooses to act up and be a bitch, not allowing him to see his messages. He rolls his eyes in annoyance and grabs his phone which he almost drops to the ground when he notices that Eliott has dmed him.

Lucas could not help but wonder whether he was dreaming or his stupid plan actually worked. Eliott doesn’t even follow Lucas on Instagram yet half an hour after he posted something, Eliott noticed it. He also said that he was trying to do the whole waiting for three days thing just like Lucas had thought. Aside from that, the older boy had apparently spoken to his friends about Lucas. _Which friends though?_ Because if it were the same friends he shares with Lucas than the group chat he has with the guys would have been blowing up. It must be the two guys he was hanging out with the night of the bonfire. It doesn’t really matter who they are. What matters is that date number two is freaking happening!

Lucas once again was an absolute disaster whilst trying to pick an outfit for the date. Earlier Eliott had texted him the address of a café in the town square where he wants to meet up. He wanted to come pick Lucas up but said something about being busy and it being easier if Lucas and he meet up there. Which is no problem to Lucas. Sure he would have preferred Eliott coming to knock on the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hands which he gives to Lucas then he’d open the car door for him and drive them to the date but hey, what matters is that he can see Eliott again. It’s a casual kind of date so Lucas settles for a pair of black jeans and a white, short-sleeved t-shirt. He runs a hand through his wild, untamable hair then puts his sneakers on. Before getting out of the bedroom, Lucas decides to have one last look at himself in the mirror, he looks decent enough so he just shrugs and leaves the room, shoving his phone in his pocket.

Both Manon and Mika are not home tonight. Manon is going to be spending the night with the girls and Mika has a date with a guy he met on tinder. Lucas never understood people’s obsession with dating apps. Like, you never know if the person you are talking to is catfishing you or not. They might even turn out to be a psychopath or something like that. Or maybe he’s just watched too many shows/movies and thinks life works like that.

Anyway, he’s all ready for his date and excited to see Eliott’s beautiful face again. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the boy’s twinkly eyes, his soft smile and his smooth like caramel voice. This feeling, this sensation that Lucas has when he is around Eliott is… it’s new. It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. It’s strong and feels like it’s out of his control. Like somehow the universe wants him to be with Eliott. There is just this bond... this force that seems to be drawing them closer and closer with each moment they spend together.

It’s 18:10 when Lucas reaches his destination, he’s worried that he’s let Eliott wait for too long but the boy is nowhere to be seen so he’s probably late as well. Lucas is glad that he isn’t the only one who is always late to every single little thing he does. He decides to go grab a table in the corner where it seems more private and a tad further away from the rest of the tables. He just wants Eliott all to himself. He takes a seat and patiently awaits.

10 minutes pass…

20 minutes pass…

40 minutes pass…

Nothing. There is absolutely no trace of Eliott, no text, no call, nothing. Lucas tried calling him a couple of times but he isn’t picking up and it’s starting to worry the small boy. Eliott wouldn’t just ditch him and not even bother sending a text, that just does not sound like him. Maybe he got busy with whatever he was doing earlier and that’s why he’s late. Waiting another 5 minutes is not going to hurt anyone.

10 more minutes pass and Eliott still isn’t there. It’s starting to get frustrating and kinda embarrassing. Some people are giving him odd looks because he’s been sat here for over an hour and every time a waiter comes to take his order he tells said waiter that he is waiting for someone. At some point enough is enough, so, he decides to get up and leave. He isn’t going to waste any more time here. It’s really shitty of Eliott to ditch him like this and it hurts. Sending a little text doesn’t take that much of your time, it only takes a few seconds. But maybe he just doesn’t matter all that much to Eliott after all. It's not like he was expecting Eliott to be head over heels for him, they did just meet, but from the way things were going, he'd expected that Eliott did care for him the smallest bit. Maybe he was just wrong.

Lucas is wandering down the slightly crowded streets of the town when his phone vibrates in his pocket indicating a notification. He stops on the side so he won't be in the way of passing people and fishes the phone out of his pocket. Eliott’s name is blaring on the screen. He’s messaged Lucas on Instagram. Lucas is so upset by being stood up like this that he doesn't even want to open the damn message but again, the force that is pulling him to Eliott is much stronger and he can't but click on the notification, cursing under his breath.


	6. la vie en rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is here!  
It's another long chapter so buckle up!  
Hope you enjoy it, lovelies.

It’s not like Lucas to ignore someone who’s texting him. It’s not like him to leave them on seen but he’s really annoyed with Eliott at this moment. It was shitty to ditch him and not show up for the date. It would have been a different story if Eliott had texted him like 5 minutes after he’d arrived at the café, he’d have understood and not gotten as upset as he is right now. But Eliott made him wait for over an hour. Over a freaking hour! And to top all of that off, he didn’t even give Lucas any sort of explanation.

Eliott has tried to text him a couple of times throughout the week. First day after the date, he gave Lucas space but then he texted “Hi” which Lucas didn’t respond to. The following day he texted another “Hi” which again, Lucas did not respond to. If Eliott wants to talk to him, he damn well needs to do it face to face and give a proper explanation. Yes, he might be a drama queen but he doesn’t care about that. Abandonment is Lucas’ worst fear, rejection comes along with it. He doesn’t deal well with those two emotions, they bring out the worst in him. So, even though what Eliott did might not have seemed like a big deal to others, it hit a painful nerve for Lucas.

With the way Lucas was feeling, the last thing he considered or wanted to do was party yet there he is on a Friday evening around 19:04, standing in the kitchen with Arthur, Basile, and Yann at a party. To be fair, the party was at his place so there was no escaping it. It was supposed to be just a small gathering to celebrate Mika’s birthday but Mika doesn’t do small gatherings. Before he knew it, the house was filled with dancing, smelly crowds. People in this town surely do enjoy partying a lot which, don’t get Lucas wrong, is cool but he’s not always in the mood for it. If he had anywhere else to be, he would not have been here but all his friends are here so there’s no place for him to run to. Expect maybe to Eliott but that will not be happening anytime soon.

“Guys, so, here’s the thing. I sent a friendship request to Daphne on Facebook three days ago and she has not deleted or declined it yet! I think she is warming up to me. Like she’s taking her time to think and process of how good we would be together.” A very delusional Basile says.

“You know that could mean she has not deleted it because she doesn’t want you to send another friend request right?” Arthur asks and Yann elbows him, giving the blonde boy a sharp look.

“You’re just jealous that it’s me she likes and not you.” Responds Basile and Lucas can’t but scoff which earns him a look from all three boys.

“Sorry…” The boy starts. “It’s just. Don’t you think that if she liked you then she would have said it or at least spoken to you?” He asks. “I mean she’s literally in the living room, a few seconds away yet she’s not here and you’re not there either which means that you know how she feels but you’re in denial.” Lucas did not mean to come off as rude or harsh and regrets having said those words the moment he sees the look on Basile’s face.

“Yeah.. whatever. I’ll go grab a drink.” Basile takes off and Yann follows but Arthur opts to stay with Lucas.

“I’m guessing things with Eliott are not going very well.” The blonde boy states and Lucas almost flinches. How the hell would he know that? Lucas has not told anyone about his date with Eliott or anything that followed that.

“What are you talking about?” Lucas asks and Arthur looks at him with his brow arched up, a knowing grin playing about his lips.

“What I am talking about is you and Eliott going on a date and now you seem grumpy which only means that things did not end well.” Arthur explains and all Lucas can do is remain quiet. He doesn’t know how to respond or what to say even. “What happened?” The boy asks.

“Nothing..” Lucas sighs, hunching his shoulders up in a shrug. “I’m guessing he spoke to you since you seem to know everything. But we were gonna go out again on Sunday but he never showed up then when I left he sent me a text saying something came up which is stupid because he could have texted me earlier or he could have not asked me out on a day where he knew he would be busy.” Lucas was speaking very fast but Arthur seemed to have understood every single thing he’d said.

“Lucas..” The blonde boy sighs. “I’m sure Eliott had his reasons as to why he didn’t show up or text earlier… he’s.. he’s a good guy. You know, when I was going through the worst time of my life, he was there for me. At some point, he was the only one who was there all the time. People have these weird ideas of who he is but they’re all wrong… he’s got a big heart… like he cares so much about everyone and everything.. sometimes a little too much… he’d never hurt a fly.” Lucas is quiet again. Manon said that Eliott was known for being a heartbreaker yet Arthur is saying the complete opposite.

“So, I should just be okay with him ditching me?” Lucas asks and Arthur is shaking his head.

“No, of course not. However, you should at least talk to him.” The blonde boy notes and pats Lucas on the shoulder before carrying you. “Now, come on. Let’s go find Bas and Yann.” Lucas nods slowly and hops off the kitchen island where he’d been sitting.

The boys push their way through the dancing, sweaty crowds and head toward their friends. Yann was sitting on the couch, chatting with Emma, Basile had somehow found a way to get Daphne alone and was talking to her. Soon, Arthur was engaged in a conversation with a guy that Lucas had not met or seen before. Leaving Lucas on his own. The small boy was leaning on the wall, watching the crowd of grinding people and thinking about a certain angelic-looking person. He knew that maybe he’d overreacted and maybe he did need to talk to Eliott but the question is how? How is going to talk to Eliott? Should he just text or call or wait for Eliott to text him again? The whole thing is so frustrating and Lucas is so lost in his thoughts that he flinches when he feels a sudden tap on his shoulder. He turns around and it’s a petite girl with dark hair standing beside him. She has bangs and her hair is pulled up into a messy a bun that is pinned at the top of her head.

“Hey you!” She says cheerfully and all Lucas can do is smile politely. “Fun party right?” She carries on.

“Yeah, I suppose.” He says. The boy isn’t in the mood for chitchat right now. He has too much on his mind and he just wants to be alone with his thoughts.

“Do you want to dance maybe?” She asks sweetly, her smile big. Lucas just sighs in frustration.

“Listen, you seem really nice and all but you should know that I’m not into girls.. as in I’m gay.” He explains and she gives him such a funny look before bursting into laughter.

“I wasn’t trying to come onto you!” She begins. “I’m not into guys either as in I’m a lesbian.” Lucas can feel his cheeks heating up. “I’m actually here with Alexia but you seemed miserable so I thought dancing might cheer you up."

“Oh…” It’s safe to say that Lucas feels like a complete idiot by this conversation and his face has turned as red as a tomato. “I’m sorry… I’m in a bad mood and being a jerk.” She shakes her head and nudges his shoulder.

“No worries!” She pauses for a moment then says. “My name is Chloe.” Lucas nods and clutches her hand which she’d extended.

“Lucas.” He gives her hand a gentle squeeze before pulling back. “Listen.. thanks for the offer of the dance. I think I just need to go outside for a moment. I’m sorry for being a douche.” She shakes her head and wishes him a good time before stalking off to go find Alexia. There are more queer people in this town than Lucas had assumed.

* * *

It’s relaxing out in the backyard, not a single soul out there but the beat of the music is filling the air. Lucas is not one for big parties. He much prefers spending alone time with those who he cares for. It is not like he hates being around people but he’s the kind of person who believes that time is a precious thing and it should be spent with people who mean something to you, not just random people to make out and dance with. He goes to lay on the hammock which has become his haven. There is a slight brisk in the wind but it’s particularly cold, it’s the perfect kind of weather when you aren’t sweating like a pig nor shivering like a chihuahua. The moon is big and bright and Lucas can’t help but think of Eliott and his obsession with Nicholas Sparks as he watches the starry night. He’d said that no matter where you are in the world, the moon is never bigger than your thumb and it was one of cutest things Lucas has ever witnessed. The young boy lifts up his arm and holds his thumb out over the moon, squeezing one eye shut.

“I told ya..” A smooth voice notes. “Never bigger than your thumb.” Lucas doesn’t have to look to know who the person speaking is. It’s Eliott.

“No, Nicholas Sparks noticed it before you.. you just passed that knowledge along to me.” Lucas pushes himself up until he is seated on the hammock, Eliott standing a few feet away from him. “I didn’t know you were coming..” Lucas states and Eliott just shrugs then takes a tiny step closer.

“I wasn’t really going to come but… I wanted to see you.” Eliott explains and Lucas remains quiet so the boy can continue. “Listen.. I really am sorry for the other day. I know that I should have told you that I cannot make it sooner and it was shitty of me to make you wait that long… It’s not like I was planning not to come… because I really did want that second date. Something just came up that prevented me from being there and I am sorry.”

“It’s okay…” Says Lucas. A few hours ago, he would not have been okay with it but after his talk with Arthur, he realized that needed to give Eliott a chance to explain his side of things. “But.. can I ask you what happened? If it were that important… I mean you don’t have to tell me if it’s private but I’m just curious.”

“It’s…” Eliott sighs. “One of my friends went missing and we couldn’t find him anywhere… I couldn’t just not help look for him, you know? He’s like family to me… I kept waiting and hoping we’d find him so I could make it to our date but.. alas I couldn’t.” Lucas feels like the worst human being ever. Of course Eliott wouldn’t just ditch him for no reason. He had to go and get all dramatic over it. The way he behaved was immature and stupid.

“Eliott… I am so sorry.. I had no clue..” Eliott just smiles and shakes his head as in reassuring Lucas that it’s all good. “Did you find him? Your friend. Is he okay?”

“Oh, yeah. He’d gotten drunk and into some trouble but he’s fine now.” There is something in Eliott’s voice.. concern maybe? Or worry? It’s clear he himself does not believe that his friend is that fine but he can’t really do anything about it and Lucas doesn’t press him further on the topic, he just moves to the side to make room for the older boy to sit by his side on the hammock and the older boy happily obliges, his smile wide and as bright as the moon that hangs overhead.

“I guess…” Lucas stutters, not knowing how to finish the sentence but fights through it. “I guess that means you still owe me a date then?” It comes out more like a question than a statement and the older boy is grinning from ear to ear.

“I guess it does.” He echoes and they are quiet for a moment but then Eliott jumps to his feet and offers his hands to the younger boy who stares up confused. “How about we go for the date right now?” He asks and Lucas’ eyes go wide open.

“Like.. right at this second?? Where would we even go?” There is no doubt in Lucas’ mind. He wants to go out on this date with Eliott. So, he just takes the older boy’s hands and it almost sends shock waves through his body because Eiott’s touch is so fucking electric.

“Well.. It’s not like a fancy place.. but it’s a secret so just follow me okay?” Eliott looks like a cute golden retriever who is all excited about playing catch. It’s so freaking endearing.

Lucas allows Eliott to lead the way. They leave the party and walk down the somewhat empty streets of the town. It’s quiet but the sound of their voices and their footsteps is filling the air. Lucas talks about his favorite movies and tv shows. And it turns out they have one show in common, they both like The Walking Dead so they make plans to start watching the new season together when it comes out. It makes Lucas happy to know that Eliott is planning to see him even over months from now, it just means that he is serious about whatever this thing between them is. It’s rare to find someone who you can trust so easily, who you can see yourself with months from now even after only going on one date and Lucas always thought the whole ‘love at first sight’ thing was pure bullshit but maybe it’s not. Maybe it is true. Not that he is in love with Eliott but he can see himself being that way sooner rather than later.

After a walk that lasted around 15 minutes, Eliott is leading Lucas down into the woods and if it were anyone else, he would have been creeped out by it but it’s Eliott and he trusts him. But seriously though, who goes out on a date in the woods? You never know what kind of creeps you’ll find in there. Lucas is curious to see where Eliott is planning to take him. As if it isn’t dark enough here in the middle of the trees, Lucas’ phone decides to die, taking his flashlight away with it.

“My battery is dead..” Lucas explains when he stops midway but Eliott turns around to look at him with a big smile.

“I’ll guide you then!” Says Eliott.

“You’ll guide me?” Lucas scoffs and Eliott just reaches out his hand to take Lucas’, their fingers tangling, palms touching and setting Lucas’ body on fire. He’s thankful that it’s dark out here to hide his blushing.

The boys walk for another 5 minutes or so before coming to a stop. It’s so silent around them and there is something in the distance which Lucas can’t quite distinguish. It’s way too dark and Eliott isn’t shining his flashlight over to the figure. It’s big and looks like a house maybe? Lucas can’t tell for sure so he turns to look at Eliott only to find the older boy staring at him fondly already, causing the young boy to blush even more.

“This is my favorite spot in town… it’s so relaxing and quiet..” Eliott explains. “It’s where I come when I want to be alone.”

“You are taking people to the place where you like to be alone now?” Lucas’ tone is joking, light-hearted.

“No.. but this is special..” Eliott pauses for a moment to consider something before carrying on. “Besides you’re the first and only person I have brought here.” This leaves Lucas speechless. Is he really the only person who Eliott brought to his super-secret place? 

“First one…?” The small boys and Eliott just nods, his smile not fading.

“First and only one…” He repeats.

“But what is it then? I cannot see anything.” Lucas asks and Eliott directs his flashlight to the figure and to Lucas’ surprise, it turns out to be an old but beautifully built gazebo. There are plants and flowers grown all across it making it look like something out of a fairytale. Lucas is yet again speechless, he’s staring in awe. He couldn’t see clearly in the dark but with the light shining over it, he can see how beautiful the area is. The ground around the gazebo is filled with every single color flower you could think of. It’s truly breathtaking and Lucas cannot wait to see this place in broad daylight.

“Eliott…” He is at a loss for words. “It’s so beautiful here…” Eliott doesn’t respond though, he steps forward, tugging Lucas along with him until they walk into the gazebo. It’s even darker in here and Lucas would have been terrified had he been here with someone else but with Eliott around, he feels safe and sound.

Lucas almost freaks out when Eliott’s hand leaves his but when he turns around, he notices the boy staring intensely at his phone as if he searching for something and soon Lucas realizes what he was searching for. Music. He was looking for a song to play and he’d found one. La Vie En Rose but the English version by Louis Armstrong. Lucas’ cheeks are about burst from how hard he is smiling. Eliott can be so cheesy sometimes but it’s the sweetest thing ever.

“May I have this dance?” Eliott asks, holding a hand out to Lucas who is shaking his head in disbelief as he takes the older boy’s hand. Eliott pulls him close and snakes an arm around the small of Lucas’ waist. Lucas has his arm wrapped around Eliott's waist as well because it’s impossible to wrap it around his neck due to their height difference.

The flashlight from Eliott’s phone is the only source of light as they slow dance. Lucas feels like this entire sequence that is happening right, is happening in his head. It just feels like it’s something out of a movie or a fairytale. It’s sweet and tender. It's unlike anything Lucas has experienced before. Eliott tries to dip him but almost drops the young boy and they both start laughing out loud.

“I’m sorry!” The older boy apologizes and Lucas is shaking his head, settling his hands on Eliott’s sides. They stare up at each other for long moments, just gazing into one another’s eyes. Eliott’s large palms find their way up to cup Lucas’ cheeks, his thumbs brushing across his cheekbones. “Can I kiss you..?” Eliott’s voice is small and shy when he asks. Lucas doesn’t hesitate for a moment before nodding with head.

They take their sweet time leaning in, studying each other’s faces. Each passing second making the moment more intense. Their eyes flicker shut when their lips are about to touch. Lucas feels like his heart might jump out of his chest from how fast and hard it’s beating. Eliott seems equally nervous, Lucas cannot see it but he can feel the tensity in his body. When their lips finally do touch, Lucas loses sense of all his surroundings. There is nothing but him and Eliott in the whole wide world. Their lips move together in sync, tasting one another, breathing each other in. Lucas has to lean up on the tips of his toes, his arms locking around Eliott’s chest as they deepen the kiss, tongues darting out, teeth clashing, hands wandering over each other’s bodies, chests brushing as they breathe heavily. The kiss feels like it is something from a fairytale too, Lucas has never been kissed this way, with so much passion and longing. Neither of them wants to pull away so they don’t break the kiss, not until they are both absolutely breathless and in need of air. When they draw back and their gazes meet, they break into smiles and giggles, they hug and wait until they’ve caught their breaths enough before going in for another kiss. It’s like their lips are magnets, every time they pull back for a short period, they are drawn back in for another kiss and another until their lips are swollen but that still doesn’t stop them from continuing because soon, Eliott takes Lucas to his place and they resume their make-out session there.


	7. samedi 9:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say samedi 9:17?? ;DD

It’s quiet when Lucas wakes up, eyes flickering open slowly. For the first moment, he is confused as to where he is but then all the memories from last night come rushing through. The party, Eliott showing up, going into the woods, and finally, Eliott kissing him. He draws a hand up to touch at his lips as if to make sure that last night was not a dream. His lips quirk up into a sleepy smile as he turns around and is faced by a sleeping Eliott. He looks so beautiful even in his sleep with his hair all messy and his gorgeous face, looking like an absolute angel sent from above.

Lucas tries to be as quiet as possible while attempting to roll out of bed. He doesn’t want to wake Eliott since they didn’t really sleep until 3 in the morning or so. He’s almost out of the bed when he feels an arm coiling around his stomach and pulling him back down to the mattress, his back pressing against a warm chest.

“Where do you think you’re going, hm?” Asks Eliott. His voice hoarse from sleep and it just sounds so fucking sexy.

“I was just going to go grab water or coffee!” Responds Lucas. Eliott has both his arm and a leg wrapped around Lucas, holding him hostage between them. He writhes and tries to escape the older boy’s grasp but he’s not strong enough. “Eliott!! You are going to suffocate me!”

“But.. I don’t want you to leave the bed..” Argues Eliott. He’s holding onto Lucas like he’s holding onto dear life and it’s so precious that Lucas can’t but smile.

“I’m only gonna be gone for 5 minutes.” Lucas is able to shift around now that Eliott’s grip on him has somewhat loosened. He turns around to face Eliott and is almost blinded by the light emanating from the boy’s smile. Lucas honestly cannot understand how someone can have so much sunshine energy in their smile.

“Promise?” Eliott asks causing Lucas to playfully roll his eyes, a wide grin rolling over his lips.

“Yeah, sure. Pinky promise even. Now, may I get up please?” He asks and Eliott lets go of him through pouts. He looks adorable when he pouts so Lucas leans in and plants a quick peck on the boy’s bottom lip.

Lucas rolls out of bed, his feet landing on the warm wooden floor. It feels like it's going to be a warm, sunny day. He waddles toward the closed curtains and pushes them open, letting the sunlight bathe the room. He doesn’t dare to look back at Eliott who is still in bed. He can just see the image of Eliott laying there, being bathed in sunlight, looking like a Greek god and it is honestly too much to think about let alone see with your bare eyes so he just saunters out of the bedroom and heads toward the kitchen. He fixes a pot of coffee and pours it into two mugs which he then carries back to the bedroom. Eliott is sitting on the bed now, leaning with his back against the wall. The blanket had fallen down to his hips, exposing his well-built body and making Lucas weak in the knees. It’s honestly ridiculous how little self-control he has around Eliott. The boy doesn’t even have to do anything for Lucas’ insides to turn to liquid.

“Welcome back, gorgeous.” Eliott calls out, eliciting a scoff from Lucas.

“Thanks.. but I’m anything but gorgeous, you know that right?” He asks jokingly but Eliott doesn’t seem to find any of it funny. His expressions are serious.

“Don’t say that, Lulu. You are absolutely, positively drop-dead gorgeous.” Eliott interjects and Lucas is left speechless in a sense. He never thought of himself as drop-dead gorgeous. It’s not like he’s that bad looking but he most certainly is not drop-dead gorgeous as Eliott put it.

“Yeah okay.” Lucas murmurs unconvincingly, a small chuckle escaping the back of his throat. He hands a mug over to Eliott as he joins him on the bed.

“Lucas..” Eliott starts and doesn’t continue until Lucas turns to look at him. “You’re beautiful…” And the way he says it, the softness in his voice, the look in his eyes, it all sets Lucas’ body on fire. His cheeks feel like they are burning and he knows for sure that his face is all red now but he honestly doesn’t care.

“Thanks…” Lucas pauses. “So are you…” Eliott turns to look at him with a big, sunshine grin.

“Oh, yeah??” He asks and Lucas suddenly is too shy to function like a normal human being so he just nods and hums. He keeps his gaze locked on the mug in his hand. He just doesn’t want Eliott to see him being such a blushing mess.

Lucas doesn’t know what’s happening next. He only hears a light clang then sees his coffee mug being taken away from him by Eliott and placed on the bedside table. Eliott leans in closer and their foreheads touch and Lucas can’t help but sigh. He brings a hand up and cradles the back of Eliott’s head before tugging the older boy’s face closer, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. Soon, Lucas is climbing on top of Eliott, sitting in his lap. The older boy snakes his arms around Lucas’ waist and holds him close as they deepen the kiss. Lucas’ hands wander down, back up then down once more, exploring Eliott’s beautiful body. His skin is so soft and smooth. Lucas is still in awe, still wondering how someone as perfect as Eliott can even be real.

The boys kiss and touch for what feels like hours and they don’t stop. Not until they are both breathless. It seems like neither of them ever wants to stop kissing. They only do it when they are about to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

After drinking their coffee, they decide to spend the rest of the day in bed. Lucas is laying there, watching Eliott closely while the boy is in search of something. Lucas doesn’t know what that something is until he sees it. It’s a sketchbook. He joins Lucas on the bed and flips through the pages, searching for an empty page. Lucas tries to see as much of the sketches that Eliott is flipping through as possible. They’re mostly of raccoons which is rather interesting.

Lucas then realizes something which he had not paid much attention to earlier. There are sketches hanging all over the room. He’d been too busy making out with Eliott to see them before.

“Did you draw all of these?” He asks curiously, waving toward the sketches pinned on the wall.

“Yes!” Exclaims Eliott. “Those are all old though. I draw myself much better now.” This catches Lucas’ attention. So, he sits up and gives Eliott a funny look.

“What.. because that’s you?” He is grinning from ear to ear. “The.. what is it?” He squints his eyes in an attempt to see clearer. “A badger?”

“You think that’s a badger?” Eliott looks at him, offended. Tutting as he shakes his head. “That’s a raccoon! It’s my spirit animal.” He says it oh so casually. Like it’s the most normal thing ever.

“A badger is your spirit animal?” Lucas asks teasingly. He knows it’s a raccoon but it’s fun to see Eliott react to it being called a badger.

“A raccoon!” Eliott corrects. “And yes, raccoons are awesome.” He sounds so passionate about the topic and it’s so freaking endearing. “Plus, they wear masks.” He adds while making a gesture around his eyes. Lucas’ can’t stop the adoring giggles from escaping the back of his throat.

“Alright.” Lucas is shaking his head, his smile not wavering off. “How would you draw me though? If you had to.” There are drawings of other animals too which means that this is how Eliott expresses himself, through drawing. Every sketch must have a story behind it and he is fascinated with the concept and wants to know how Eliott sees him and how he'd draw him.

“I don’t really know..” Eliott sees, his piercing blue eyes considering the younger boy intensely. It’s like he is trying to figure out what kind of animal represents Lucas the most. “I have to think about it.”

“Well, as long as I’m not a snake, then I’m fine.” He says and Eliott looks at him amusedly. “I just.. don’t like snakes… they’re terrifying.” He explains.

“You know, I used to have a pet snake.” Eliott says and Lucas almost flinches, his gaze immediately traveling around to see if the snake is still around. Eliott is laughing and shaking his head. “It was a long time ago, calm down!”

“Who gets a snake as a pet?” Lucas asks and Eliott simply shrugs. “I mean, you can’t really pet them otherwise they’ll just jump at you and strangle you or something. Eliott just seems so amused by Lucas’ fear of snakes, he cannot stop smiling.

“Actually, it was a very nice snake named Brian. I had him when I was a kid..” Eliott stops right after that sentence. It’s like he'd caught himself saying or sharing too much and regrets it.

“What were you like as a kid?” Lucas is curious to know but there is something in Eliott’s eyes, in his face. It’s not a look that Lucas is able to recognize. The small boy isn’t sure if he’d said or asked something inappropriate but he honestly cannot see anything wrong in what he’d asked.

“What do you think of this?” Eliott asks, completely moving away from the topic of his childhood. Did he not hear Lucas? Or did he just not want to share? Lucas is a very curious person. Especially when he knows that there is something that he is not being told. Maybe Eliott just didn’t have the best childhood and doesn’t want to share it. Either way, Lucas won’t push him to share anything he isn’t ready for. At least not right now. They just got together and he wouldn't want to ruin whatever it is that they have already. So, he decides to drop the topic and look at the sketch Eliott had been busy working on.

The sketch is of hands. Two people's hands holding onto each other. It’s not even a girl and a boy’s hand. It’s very clearly two boys holding hands. Is that supposed to be them? Did Eliott just freaking make a drawing for him?

“It’s beautiful..” Lucas answers honestly, running his fingers over the piece of paper. “You’re really good.” The look Eliott had on his face earlier is gone now, replaced by a big smile.

“You think so?” He asks and all Lucas can do is nod. “Thanks.. it’s supposed to you by the way... I mean your hand and mine.” He answers the question Lucas had been asking himself a few moments ago.

“Thank you..” Lucas doesn’t know what else to say. He’s never had someone like Eliott before and he isn’t quite sure how he should behave around the boy. Eliott is the first person who puts so much effort into everything. For example, their first date. It was the first time someone had prepared a moonlight picnic by the beach for him. It was also the first time someone took him to their secret hiding place and danced with him under the stars. It was the first time someone quoted Nicholas Sparks to him. It was the first time someone kissed him with so much passion and tenderness. He also experienced somethings for the very first time last night. Eliott is just a one in a million kind of person and Lucas feels lucky to be the one who gets to be with him.

The boys spend the rest of day alternating between kissing, cuddling and talking. They don’t particularly talk about Eliott and his childhood, even though the younger boy really wants to know what happened. Lucas, however, shares stories about his life, about his mother and about his father.

“I guess he just didn’t want or love me..” Lucas had said while talking about his father.

“That sounds impossible to me… Someone not wanting or loving you… who could ever be that stupid?” Eliott had replied with.

It’s safe to say that it was another magical, beautiful day. Lucas doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve all of this happiness and adoration that he is getting from Eliott but he sure is happy to be getting it. After everything that’s happened with his parents, he’d never believed that love and happiness were real but Eliott is here to prove him wrong. Things are finally starting to get better for Lucas and now he knows that this town, this is his home, this is where he was meant to be all along.


	8. it’s not you it’s me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I recently started college again and it's already been so tiring. I might take longer to post chapter than I did at the beginning. I will try to post at least one chapter a week tho and I hope you guys don't mind. Also, I have a lot of reading and homework to do which might fry my brain at times so I hope you can understand that.  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter and buckle up!
> 
> Ps: would you guys be interested in having a chapter from Eliott's pov??

Spending the entire weekend with Eliott didn’t feel enough. Lucas wanted more. More kisses, more cuddles, more touches.. just more time. It was like he and Eliott were lost in their own personal little bubble where nothing and no one else existed. It was everything he could have ever asked for. 

But sadly, come Monday, Lucas had to get back home. 

He hadn’t checked his phone or responded to anyone’s calls or texts all weekend. He’d charged his phone and sent a quick text to Manon telling her that he will not be home until Monday then he'd turned his phone off. He didn’t want any distractions or anything to take his mind and focus from the beautiful man that was lying beside him for two days straight.

Eliott had driven him home and they’d spent around half an hour with Lucas straddling the older boy’s lap, making out with him. He didn’t want to say goodbye even if that was only for a day or maybe a few hours. He knows that he will be seeing Eliott again yet it still feels so fucking difficult to part from him for a mere second. It feels like being separated from a vital organ.

It’s quiet and dark when Lucas steps inside the house, indicating that Manon and Mika are still asleep. He feels bad for not having responded to Manon, she’d sent him a bunch of messages and called him which he hadn't even opened. Lucas tries to be as quiet as possible as he heads toward his bedroom. He knows he will be getting a long lecture from Manon or Mika, or both at the same time but it’s too early for that.

Unfortunately for him though, the moment he steps in the room, he is frightened by a figure sleeping on his bed causing him to bump back against the door with a loud bang. Lucas manages pulls himself together and run a hand through his hair as the figure starts to get clearer. Manon. She must have fallen asleep in his bed while waiting for him to get back home.

The moment she spots him, she almost jumps out of the bed and wraps her arms tightly around him. She looks somewhat relieved, like she’d been worrying so much and cannot believe that he’s actually there with her. It’s nice of her to care but she already knew he wouldn’t be coming home so Lucas can’t but wonder why she seems to be so afraid.

“You idiot..” She whispers, squeezing him tight in her embrace until he’s almost losing his breath.

“Manon… you’re literally squeezing the life out of me!” He exclaims and she draws back. She considers him for a long moment or two before smacking him hard on the shoulder.

“You had me worried sick, Lucas! Why do you have a phone if you are not going to use it!” She sounds like an angry mom whose son spent the night out without calling.

“I texted you..” Is all Lucas can say. He’d thought of making a joke but it doesn’t seem like she's in the mood for that.

“Yeah, I saw! Did you not think of responding to any of my texts?” Manon asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I…” Lucas starts. “I didn’t really read them… my phone died Friday night and I didn’t charge it until Saturday.. when I opened it I had a lot of messages and missed calls and I just.. didn’t want to be interrupted so I thought I’d tell you I won’t be coming home until Monday and then I turned it off..” Manon is giving him that mom look. You know, the one where they narrow their eyes, cross their arms and stare oh so disappointedly at you. “I’m sorry.. I really am. I didn’t think you’d be that worried.”

“Lucas..” Manon sighs. “How could I not be that worried after what happened Saturday. I thought.. I thought something bad happened to you..”

“What do you mean? What happened on Saturday?” Lucas is confused as fuck. He didn’t really leave Eliott’s bedroom, much less the house all day long. Neither of them even checked his phone or spoke to anyone.

“Haven’t you heard?” She asks and Lucas just shakes his head. Did something happen? “Uhm.. okay.. well… they found a body in the woods… well, not a complete body.. it was of a guy... he... it looked like he.. was.. like.. torn apart..” Lucas is just staring at his sister in absolute shock. “It was a guy.. around your age.. same height.. similar hair.. I thought it was you when they were talking about on the news.. that’s why I tried to call and send you texts but your phone was off and I didn’t know where you were or who you were with..” Her eyes redden as tears begin to pool in them. “Next time just don’t silence or shut your phone off for that long, Lucas..”

“I’m sorry..” The boy doesn’t really know how else to respond. What would you say to that? How is one supposed to react? Manon must have been freaking out and he was out there having the time of his life. He doesn’t regret spending that time with Eliott but he just feels bad for not having responded to his sister to let her know that he’s okay.

“It’s fine.. I guess.” Says Manon.

“No..” Lucas shakes his head. “It’s not.. I’m really sorry I put you through that..” He takes a step closer and hugs her into him, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I didn’t think about how you would feel.”

“It’s okay, Lu.. just.. at least tell me where you were.” Her fingers stroke through his hair on the back of his head as she holds him tight for a few more moments before drawing back to look at him properly.

“I… was… with Eliott.” Just saying his name makes Lucas blush, his cheeks getting hot. “He came over Friday and we talked.. and he’s so perfect Manon..” Lucas sighs in love. “I’ve never met anyone like him… and I just feel so good around him… he treats me like I’m a king or a queen or something..” The look on Manon’s face causes him to flush even more.

“Queen Lucas!” Says Manon, a soft grin playing about her lips. “But seriously.. I can see that you’re happy around and that alone makes me so happy…”

“Thanks, Manon..” She pokes the tip of his nose and is about to leave his room but then she stops midway and turns around to look at him before slapping his shoulder once more.

“That was also for worrying me. Now you can sleep or do whatever you want.” Manon then leaves Lucas alone and goes to her room. Probably to take a quick nap since she hadn’t slept well, or at least she looked like she hadn’t slept well.

When Lucas is left alone in his room, he grabs his phone and searches for news about what happened Saturday. Something inside him just kept telling him to learn more about the incident and he couldn’t stop himself even though he truly did not want to read articles about a man being torn apart in the woods.

There doesn’t seem to be that much coverage over the topic which is odd, especially because the man had been killed so brutally. Lucas did, however, manage to find two articles regards the topic. Both of them mentioned it being an animal attack but what kind of animal does that? And how often do people get killed so horribly in this town? The questions took Lucas to different articles, blogs and interviews. The number of disappearances and animal kills in this town is quite alarming. Things like this seem to happen frequently and yet people don’t seem to take any kind of action to prevent it from happening again. There was a story about a 12-year-old who disappeared one night then years later was found with a wooden stake in her heart, the strangest part of the story is the fact that they say that she didn’t seem to have grown a day when they found her. Another story was about a guy who was arrested for the murder of his wife but when in court, he kept talking about a vampire that had broken in and killed her. The man was admitted into a facility for mentally ill people.

_This town is truly fucked up._

Just as Lucas was about to close the article, he spotted a familiar figure in the background of the picture. It looks like Eliott standing in the crowd at court. The picture was taken around 40 years ago and if Lucas didn’t know better, he could have sworn it was Eliott. But the picture is old and blurry so that’s probably why he’s thinking that the person looks like Eliott.

Without realizing it, Lucas spent hours upon hours doing research and reading about this town’s messed up history. There is so much to read, you just gotta dig deep. He ended up finding this blog of a dude who’s obsessed with supernatural beings. All his posts are about how this town is going to burn and everyone will die. Really crazy stuff. So, Lucas decides to stop reading. It was getting too much and now he needs a nap. He leaves his phone on the bedside table and lets sleep steal him away.

* * *

The happiness Lucas had experienced during the weekend was short-lived cause, once again, Eliott had disappeared. It’s so God damn frustrating. It’s like the moment things start looking up, something bad happens. Lucas can’t even figure out why Eliott is like that. He stops responding to texts, not picking the calls. After the weekend they’d spent together, Lucas had assumed that Eliott would not go back to his disappearing shit again but apparently, he was wrong. It’s been 3 days since he last saw and/or spoke to Eliott. He keeps trying to reach the guy but it’s of no use. There is absolutely no way in hell that Lucas is letting him off so easily this time. He simply cannot keep doing this. It’s painful and stressful as hell.

Being in relationships has never come easy to Lucas, he’s been hurt so many times. His first relationship was very short, it lasted a week. It was with a girl who ended up outing him when things did not work out for them. After that, it took him a while to feel comfortable with being in a relationship again. Second time was with a guy, it was very short-lived as well. It only lasted a month. They'd broken up because the guy had cheated on Lucas with multiple people. Eliott would be the third person Lucas has had anything with and so far, it’s not really going well. This is the second fucking time that Eliott ditches and ignores him. He let go of the first time because Eliott had said that his friend went missing which fine, is a good reason not to show up to a date but what about now? There is no possible excuse for him to use now. Besides, Lucas will not be trusting anything that comes out of his mouth.

When two more days pass by without having heard a peep from the older boy, Lucas began to worry. What if something had happened to Eliott? What with all the animal attacks that seem to occur around here, it could be a possibility. Maybe he just read too many blogs and articles and is losing his mind. He just cannot seem to figure out what to do or what to say. The whole thing is just messing with his head and it’s driving him crazy. He keeps trying to hold himself back from calling Eliott but he cannot anymore. It’s too difficult. So, he grabs his phone, unlocks the screen and starts typing. It takes him a full blown hour to decide what to send which ends up being a simple ‘hey’ and an 'are you okay?". He’s just not good at this whole thing. He’s not witnessed or experienced any actual, serious relationships so he doesn’t know how it all works. All his knowledge comes from romantic comedies which are not the best source for dating advice. Eliott would never stand outside and sing him a song nor would he get up on stage in front of millions and tell the world that he loves him. Yes, he has watched too many movies. And yes, sometimes he does wish to experience a romantic movie-like kind of relationship. It’s why he found Eliott so alluring because he shared his love and appreciation for the cheesy type of dates. Maybe he just built things too much in his head. Maybe he imagined everything. Maybe Eliott is not as into him as he’d assumed.

The buzzing of his phone startles the young boy, causing him to almost fall off the bed but he manages to regain his balance and sit back up. Eliott’s name is blaring on the screen. He’s responded to his message. _Fuck_. _This is_ _nerve-wracking_. His hands are shaking so bad, it takes him a couple of attempts to unlock his phone and click on the notification.

_It’s not you. It’s me._

What the actual fuck?!

Is Eliott being serious? Is he making some sort of sick joke? Because Lucas does not find any of this amusing. He cannot honestly be serious, can he? How the hell are things moving fast between them? They’ve barely spent any actual time together and after each time, Eliott disappeared so how the hell are things moving too fast? It’s not like Lucas has asked his hand in marriage or anything. They’ve literally been on two fucking dates during which Eliott was the one doing romantic shit and quoting Nicholas Sparks to him. If anything, Eliott was the one taking things too fast, not Lucas. His hands are still shaking but not from being nervous this time, from being angry.

And that’s that. Eliott doesn’t respond anymore, leaving him on seen. Lucas waits for hours, hoping for a reply, hoping for Eliott to say that it was all a prank, that he’s standing outside and waiting for him so they can go out together again. But none of that happens. How could things go so wrong so quickly? Lucas can’t but wonder if he’d done or said anything wrong. Whenever someone says ‘It’s not you it’s me’ then it probably means it’s you. But he truly cannot figure out what he’d done that was so bad. He opened his heart to Eliott like he’d never done with anyone before, he trusted him. But it was a mistake.

It was all just a big fucking mistake. 


	9. Eliott's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo and welcome back to another chapter!  
In this chapter we learn more about Eliott. Not too much cause I still want to keep the mystery ;DD

_There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice. _

In Eliott’s case, it’s happened 2 times throughout his entire life. Yes, he’s lived a very long life and he’d met, hooked up and went out with a lot of people but he didn’t truly feel any sort of connection and/or love with them. The first time he fell in love was back when he was human. It was with a girl named Lucille, they’d met at school and she was always so kind and fun to be around. He’d asked her out and they’d bonded straight away, it was the very first time he’d felt that sort of a powerful connection with another person. She was his first love, his first time and later on, she became the person who turned him into the monster that he is right now.

You see, Eliott never wanted to be this way. If there were a chance for him to get back to being a human, he’d take it without hesitation. He’d always loved the idea of growing old with the person you love most, build a life with them, have children. It was something he always knew he wanted but it got ripped away from him one dark night. The events that occurred that night are imprinted in his brain, he can never get rid of them. There are days when the memory of it just drowns him and makes him feel utterly and completely lost and alone. The harder he tries to push back those memories the worse they make him feel.

Lucas was the very first person in so many years to make him feel something, to unlock something in his heart. The moment he’d laid eyes on the small boy at the train station, he’d felt this sudden wave that shook him to his very core. He doesn’t have a heartbeat but if he did, then his heart would have literally skipped a beat. It’s why he’s pursued Lucas so much, why he wanted to have something with him. He knew that he could fall madly in love with that boy from the very first moment he saw him. It would have been hard having to explain to him why he doesn’t grow up, why needs to feed on blood but he thought that if he gave Lucas enough time to get to know him, to trust him, then Lucas wouldn’t be so afraid, that he’d know that Eliott would never hurt a fly.

Sadly things did not go as planned. Well, they were at first but now everything has gone to shit.

Eliott did not want to end things with Lucas but Monday after he’d dropped the small boy off at his place, he’d gotten a visit from his friend, Idriss, who was freaking out about a person being murdered in the woods. There are 3 people in this town that know what he is, Idriss, Sofiane and Arthur. Those three are his closest friends. Eliott had feared telling them about his nature but as it turned out, Idriss and Arthur weren’t mere humans either.

The Bakhellal family a dark secret as well, they have magical powers as in they are witches and warlocks. Normally witches don’t get along with vampires but it wasn’t the case for Eliott and Idriss.

As for Arthur, he’d turned out to be a werewolf. Well, he had the werewolf gene but in order for one to actually trigger the curse and turn into a werewolf, you’d have to take a life. Which is what happened with Arthur. He’d been driving on a stormy night and lost control of the car. His girlfriend of the time was with him in the car, she’d passed away right on the spot. Arthur went through dark times after that, he wouldn’t come out of his house, he’d blame himself and try to find ways to hurt himself. When it was a full moon, he’d been afraid of the process. Every single bone in your body breaks when you’re turning. So, Eliott had stayed with him in the woods where the blond boy had chained himself. Eliott had been there to emotionally support him, to make sure that he doesn’t completely lose control and let Arthur know that he is not alone. Even though he and Arthur were really good friends before, but that night they grew even closer. Now they are like brothers.

Sofiane was the only human in the group, he’d freaked out when they’d shared their true selves with him. He’d ran away and taken around two weeks to process everything but then he’d come back and things were okay between him and his friends. He still is jumpy about it but he’s learned to trust that his friend would never hurt him or anyone else.

After so many years of feeling lonely, meeting Lucas had given Eliott the hope of possibly building a life with someone. Which is why now that he broke things off, he feels like pure and utter shit.

Eliott hasn’t left his room for the past 4 days, he smokes and drinks and glooms in self-pity there. He hasn’t even responded to the younger boy’s last time, asking him if what he’d said was a joke. He’d left him on seen and that kind of makes him feel worse because he didn’t offer any explanation, he’d just broken things off after ignoring the boy for a couple of days. It was a shitty thing to do but it had to be done. He couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to Lucas because of him. It’s been decades since he’d met someone so pure and innocent, someone who doesn’t deserve anything but goodness and happiness. It might hurt letting him go but it’s better than watching him be hurt or worse.

The curtain in his bedroom is swung open and bright sunlight bathes every surface causing Eliott’s eyes to squeeze shut. He turns over on his bed only to notice Arthur standing there with his arms crossed. He looks angry.

“Are you doing having a pity party?” The blond boy asks.

“Leave me alone..” Eliott utters before grabbing a pillow and squeezing it on his face.

“You chose to end things, Eliott,” Arthur responds and snatches the pillow away from him, causing him to groan in annoyance. “You can’t spend your life feeling sorry for yourself. We all lose people that we care about. You just gotta get up and move on.”

“It’s not that simple.. I didn’t just lose him..” Eliott says before pushing himself up into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes in order to clear his somewhat blurry vision. “He’s still there and I’m going to see him a lot..”

“So?” Arthur starts. “You ended things because you thought it’s what’s best for him.. you didn’t really give him a choice in the matter so now you just gotta put your big boy pants on and move on..”

“But.. he’s just. Art, I’ve never met someone as lovely as him. He made me feel alive which is something I haven’t felt in… what feels like forever.” Eliott sighs and Arthur joins him on the bed, settling a hand on his shoulder. “If anything were to happen to him because of this.. I would never forgive myself..”

“Eliott..” Arthur sighs. “You don’t even know if something were to happen.. you made assumptions based on the passing of one person.. For all we know, it might as well have been an animal attack.” Eliott is shaking his head.

“No way… it.. it cannot be that coincidental..” The older boy begins. “She.. she arrived to town what on Friday? Then suddenly someone who looks exactly like Lucas is dead..? No.. she’s done it.. she just enjoys making my life a living hell..” Arthur doesn’t know how to respond to this so he simply hugs Eliott.

“Do you really think she’s capable of that..? I mean.. it seems too much even for her..” Arthur asks he draws back from the hugs.

“Art.. you have no clue what Lucille is capable of..” Eliott is about to continue when a voice interrupts.

“That’s right, Arthur.” The feminine voice says.

Both of the boys turn their heads to the direction of the voice and she’s right there. Lucille. She’s standing there, leaning on the doorframe, a cheeky sort of smile playing about her lips. Eliott is on his feet before he can even register what is happening. He uses his vampire strength to speed across the room and pin her against the wall, his hands clutching her neck firmly but her smile doesn’t waver off.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asks, angry.

“Damn.. I forgot how hot you were..” She bites down on her bottom lip, her fists clutching onto his shirt. So, Eliott releases her and steps back, not taking his eyes off her for a moment.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He repeats. More calmly now. Lucille is the kind of person who will only tell you what she wants you to know. It’s best to deal with her calmly because she wallows in getting people riled up.

“Can’t a girl come say hello to an old friend? Geez.” She lifts her shoulders up innocently. “It’s been a really long time, Eliott.”

“Yeah, not long enough.” He responds, his eyes narrowed, brows drawn together.

“I heard you two talking just about now.” She starts while walking across the room, examining it, her fingers brushing across each surface. “About how you think I killed the annoying human.” She turns her attention back to Eliott.

“Who else would it be?” Arthur asks and Eliott gives him a pointed look as if asking him to leave but Arthur doesn’t even bother obliging.

“Honey, if I were to kill someone, first I would not make it so messy because it’d ruin my clothes and secondly, the body would not have been found. It was clearly an amateur.” Lucille steps closer to Eliott, her head tipped to the side, still smiling ever so brightly. “I heard you’re seeing someone. Lucas, right?” She asks and the calmness Eliott was attempting to keep is just gone. “I went by his house.. I couldn’t get in obviously but I saw him.. really cute. Wouldn’t have figured him to be your type though. He seems boring.”

“Lucille.” Eliott starts, his tone threatening. “I swear on everything, if you go near him again..” He stops.

“You’ll what, Eliott?” She asks, amused.

“I’ll kill you and not think twice about it.” He responds and she is quiet for a moment but then bursts into laughter.

“Sure, sweetie. The vampire who doesn’t even drink human blood is going to kill me. Good one.” She runs a hand through her short, curly hair. “Anyway, I gotta go now. I have things to do.” She approaches Eliott slowly and he doesn’t even flinch or step away. She leans to plant a kiss on his cheek. “It was nice seeing you again, my love.” She pats on his shoulder and before he can even react, she speeds away, leaving him alone with Arthur again. 

There is no way in hell he is going anywhere near Lucas now. She knows about him. She saw how angry Eliott got when his name was mentioned. Eliott just needs to make her and Lucas believe that he doesn't care about the boy. It's the only way to keep her away from him, to ensure Lucas' safety. Lucas might end up hating him but it's a price he is willing to pay.


	10. you wanna know the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your popcorn ready, my loves!

Over a week has passed since Lucas last spoke to Eliott. Well, not actually spoke but texted with him. It’s not like Lucas is a clingy person who wants everyone's attention or anything, he’s just really confused as to what caused Eliott to not want anything to do with him. It came out of nowhere. To top all of that off, Lucas still did not get any valid reason/excuse from Eliott, the boy just left him on seen.

Lucas tried to talk to Arthur about it, assuming that he might know something but yet again, he was not given any answers. Arthur had said something about Eliott really liking him but that things are complicated. Honestly, his conversation with Arthur raised more questions than answers. What the hell did he mean by complicated? And how the hell is it complicated? It seemed pretty easy to Lucas. Things were going well, they were getting along just fine, and the connection Lucas felt, it definitely was not sided, it couldn’t have been.

Maybe Manon was right after all. Eliott is just a heartbreaker.

It’s Wednesday noon and Lucas is plopped on the couch between Yann and Basile who are occupied playing a video game. Arthur was supposed to be here too but he texted and said that he’d be late. The boys and Lucas are supposed to go to a party later today and it’s safe to say that Lucas is not looking forward to it. Because for one, he is most certainly not in a partying mood and for two, Eliott might be there. This town is small and all the teens seem to show up to every party so the probability of Eliott being there is very high. Don’t get Lucas wrong, he doesn’t hate Eliott or anything, on the contrary, he found him to be a truly one of a kind soul but the way the boy handled everything with Lucas was really crappy, so Lucas has every right to be annoyed with him.

“Lucas, it’s your turn!” Basile exclaims, taking Lucas out of his thoughts. The small boy blinks a couple of times until he remembers where he is and what is going on.

“It’s fine. You can play again.” He dismisses Basile with a wave of his hand before hopping up from the couch and heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“Wait up..” Yann calls out as Lucas is almost out of the door. He joins the short boy and goes to the kitchen. Lucas is busy snatching out two bottles of water out of the fridge when Yann speaks. “You doing okay?” The boy stops and turns around to look at his friend.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” His shoulders hunch up into a shrug. “Why?” 

“Well, you just seem off. You know?” Yann starts. “Look, I know we only just started hanging out in real life but.. if you feel like talking, you can talk to me.”

“I know.. thanks..” Is all Lucas can say. Truth be told, he feels quite embarrassed. How horrible does one have to be to be dumped via text and given no explanation whatsoever? Simply thinking about what happened is enough to bring up all of his insecurities, talking about it would make him feel even worse.

“So..?” Yann asks, head tipped to the side, giving Lucas a knowing sort of look.

“So… what?” Lucas blinks, trying to hide the fact that he indeed has a lot going on in his mind.

“Alright.” Yann nods, an understanding smile playing about his lips. “You don’t have to talk to me right now. But whenever you’re ready, I’m here.” He pats Lucas on the shoulder before taking one of the water bottles from him then leaving to join Basile back in the living room.

Arthur only joins the boys when it’s almost time for them to leave for the party. There was a worrying look in his eyes, on his face, something that Lucas has never seen before and he wanted to ask what was going on but Arthur isn’t the type to share much about his personal life, at least not quickly. It seems like it might take him a while to open up so Lucas doesn’t want to push him or make him feel like he’s forced to talk when he doesn’t want to. Sometimes people just need a little extra time to feel comfortable sharing certain things. Take Lucas for example, he still cannot speak about his mother because it is so overwhelming that he immediately starts crying. Not just that, he simply is not the kind of person who trusts easily. Which is what sucks most about the whole thing with Eliott. He trusted the guy with no doubts, no hesitation and now he’s paying the price for that. It just goes to show that you should definitely be careful who you open your heart to.

The party is taking place at Daphne’s house which explains why Basile had been so dressed up. Lucas was confused when his friend showed up wearing a button-down white shirt with black pants. It was way too dressy for a simple, casual party. But Basile just wanted to look good to catch a particular blonde’s attention. Lucas showed up wearing a grey hoodie with the word ‘Amour’ splattered over the chest and a pair of black pants. He did not want to be at this party but since his friends made him come, he figured that the least he can do is wear something comfortable. Lucas plans on spending a maximum of an hour at this party then faking an emergency, like for example getting ‘sick’ and having to leave to go back home. It’s kind of pathetic but who even cares? He doesn't want to risk bumping into Eliott. The only way for him to even consider staying for the rest of the night here with his friends, is if Eliott decides not to show up.

The first thirty minutes pass by smoothly. As far as Lucas could tell, Eliott is nowhere to be found. He’d done a quick glance around every single person that is present and none of them were Eliott, thankfully. Which means that he might stay a bit longer than an hour after all. He didn’t think that he’d be having a good time but watching Basile and Arthur be absolute idiots made his night. It made him forget about all of his troubles. He just felt like a normal teenager, having fun with his friends. Yann is sitting beside Lucas and shaking his head at the two idiots in front of them, he’s sharing a joint with the small boy.

“Okay, but here’s a question for you!” A slightly buzzed Arthur starts. “What would you do if one day, you’re like throwing bread for ducks and they end up throwing it back at you?!”

“Well,” Basile is the first thing to respond. “You’d duck?” He says and the smile on his face is so wide and proud at that joke that he made. “Get it? Like a duck throws bread at you and you have to duck like this!” He ducks his head down, pretending to avoid the imaginary bread that is being thrown at him and Lucas just can’t but burst into laughter, his face turning red and stomach aching from how hard he is laughing. It was such a stupid joke but he’s high enough to find it the funniest thing ever.

“You guys are the worst!” Yann complains, shaking his head in fake disappointment and getting up from the couch.

“Don’t be such a buzz kill!” Basile states but before he can say anything further, he gets a slap on the shoulder from Yann, a warning that Daphne is coming their way so the curly-haired boy tries his very best to compose himself. He gets up and goes to talk to the blonde girl. The boys can’t hear what he’s saying but by the look on Daphne’s face, she does not seem all that impressed. Lucas’ lips are trembling as he’s trying so hard not to laugh at the sight in front of him. Basile is so gone for her and he's so bad at flirting, you can just see it in the way he's standing there all silly, trying to act cool. Yes, Lucas might have smoked too much and now everything seems funny. It’s just been a few days since he’s felt this good.

Sadly, that feeling of happiness, of easiness… it was short-lived.

Because before Lucas is even able to register what is happening, Eliott is standing across the room from him. He’s right there, his smile as bright as ever, a drink in hand. As if seeing him alone wasn’t bad enough, he’s standing there with some redhead chick. The way he’s looking at her, the way he’s smiling at her, Lucas knows it all too well because it was exactly how the old boy won him over. That fucking smile.

One would say that having your eyes glued on someone across the room might seem a bit off and creepy to others but Lucas is currently unable to look away. He has not seen Eliott in ten days. He didn’t hear anything from him, he didn’t even get a reply out of him in 10 fucking days and now.. now he’s standing there with some random girl who Lucas has never seen before at any of the parties that he’s gone to. Yes, he hasn't been to that many parties and he doesn't pay much attention to the girls around him but still.

The small boy doesn’t look away until he feels a bump on his knee. That small action is enough to rip him out of his still state. He looks up and noticed Yann giving him a questioning look as if he’s asking Lucas if he’s okay. No, he’s not. He is not fucking okay but he doesn’t really want to make a scene or look oh so desperate and pathetic in front of Eliott so he will just pretend like he’s fine and avoid looking ahead of him. So, he simply nods and plasters a fake smile onto his lips.

Avoiding Eliott seems to be much more difficult than Lucas had assumed. Especially because he is not moving out of Lucas’ sight. It’s like he wants Lucas to watch him with someone else. Also, the girl who he’s speaking to, she’s laughing so loudly that it is starting to get on the small boy’s nerve. Like can’t they just get a room and move out of his sight? It’d be much easier convincing himself that Eliott is not around if the boy is not standing right across from him. Also, it's really shitty to stand there with some random chick knowing that Lucas can clearly see him. Unless he has not seen Lucas which would be horrible because it would mean that he doesn't even care enough to look around for him.

The only time Eliott even bothers to acknowledge Lucas’ existence lasts one split second. He looks up and stares right into the small boy’s eyes like he’s staring into his soul. It was a quick glance but Lucas spotted the darkness behind it and it sent shivers down his spine so he shakes his head and reminds himself that if it is that easy for Eliott to pretend like he’s not even there then he can do it too.

So, the boy spends an amount of seventy seconds without sparing a glance Eliott’s way. It’s a number that he’s quite proud of. Seventy seconds is a lot of seconds. Maybe he can go even beyond that. Or at least, he tries to go beyond it.

There is a slight movement that Lucas catches from the corner of his eye and without even meaning or wanting to, he looks up Eliott’s way and his heart sinks.

They’re freaking kissing.

Eliott is kissing the redhead.

As if having to witness Eliott making out with her is not bad enough, the older boy has the audacity to open his eyes and stare right at Lucas, making him feel so sick in his stomach.

Assuming Eliott was just a playboy was much easier than actually fucking witnessing it. Arthur seems to sense that something was off. Probably by the look on Lucas’ face. Lucas can’t actually see himself but he’s pretty sure that he looks so pale, like he’s seen a ghost or something. The blonde boy glances over his shoulder then back to Lucas, giving this sympathetic look which Lucas hates. He hates people staring at him that way. He just hates it.

“Uhm.. I-I for-forgot.. I have to-to talk to Manon about something..” Lucas stutters out. His hands are shaking but not because he’s hurt but because he’s angry and because it is getting so hard to breathe in here. It feels like he might pass out. He rushes away from his friends before they can say anything. Arthur calls out for him but the boy just ignores him and pushes past the crowds of dancing, drunk people then heads out of the house.

The street is empty, thankfully. Lucas walks down the sidewalk aimlessly until he is far enough from everyone and everything until the music starts to fade. He finds a bench there where he sits, rubbing his palms together and trying to catch his breath. It was stupid of him to think someone like Eliott would ever want someone like him. Eliott is this tall, hot guy and Lucas is… well Lucas. It was so fucking stupid. He should never have put himself in that position.

“Lucas..” A small voice snaps the boy out of his thoughts. His head whips up only to be greeted by Eliott standing in front of him.

“What the fuck…?” Lucas asks, squinting his eyes. “Did you follow me?”

“Yeah..” Eliott’s voice is barely a whisper. “I saw you leaving and I just… I couldn’t..”

“Couldn’t what?” Lucas stands up from the bench, his brows drawn together. “Couldn’t keep shoving your tongue down.. whatever her name’s throat?”

“Lucas..” Eliott starts, taking a step closer but Lucas steps back and that seems to hit a nerve because Eliott looks so hurt by the action. “I’m sorry..”

“Sorry is not enough, Eliott.” Lucas states and all Eliott seems to be able to do is nod. “Why are you even here?” But Eliott still doesn’t respond, his eyes glued to his shoes. “Fucking answer me, Eliott!”

“I don’t know..” He finally looks up at Lucas, his dark blue gaze meeting Lucas. He looks so defeated. “I just.. I saw you leaving and I couldn’t not come after you… Lucas.. you’re all I can think of and it’s driving me crazy..”

“You’re unbelievable.” Lucas is shaking his head. “Why are you doing this to me?” His voice breaks as he utters that question. He hates that he sounds so weak but he cannot control it and quite frankly, he does not care what he sounds like right now. “You pursue me, ask me out, prepare this really romantic date, quote Nicholas Sparks to me, you then ask me out on another date and never show then apologize and take me to your secret place where we dance and kiss then spend the entire weekend in your bed then you don’t even call me.. you just text me that you don’t want anything to do with me because what? I was taking things to fast. Newsflash, Eliott, you were the one moving fast… and yes I was okay with it because I really, really liked you then you just leave me on seen.. no proper explanation. Nothing.” It feels so good having to let everything out, it’s like a weight has been lifted off the small boy’s shoulders. "And now.. you stand in front of me, making me watch you kiss someone else then you follow me out here.. What for??"

“I am sorry..” Is Eliott says and that has Lucas livid.

“I don’t want your fucking apologies, Eliott! I want a fucking answer!” Lucas stands there for what feels like a lifetime waiting for Eliott to say something, anything. He seems like he’s struggling to share something with Lucas, like he’s afraid even. But before Eliott is able to even formulate a sentence, someone interrupts.

“Yeah, Eliott. Please share the real reason you ended things with him.” It’s a feminine voice but it’s one that Lucas cannot distinguish. It’s most certainly not of someone that he knows.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Eliott asks and steps closer to this girl. It’s not even the redhead. This is a different girl. One with short, brown hair. It seems like Eliott knows her from the look on his face and how tense his jaw got.

“What? Surprised to see me after what you fucking did!” She practically yells and Lucas is left muddled. Eliott keeps moving closer to her until he is obstructing Lucas from her view, basically hiding Lucas behind him which only further confuses the short boy.

“What are you even talking about?” Eliott asks and it's nice to know that Lucas is not the only one who is confused as hell. The boy is really curious to know the answer to that question though because maybe it will clear his mind a little.

“Please!” She rolls her eyes, waving him off. “I told you I was not the one wanting your little boyfriend dead and you sent your friends after me? Did you really think vervain was enough to keep me away? Really, Eliott?”

_What. The. Actual. Fuck?_ Is all Lucas can think about. He’d assumed that her answer would ease his mind but it’s left him even more bewildered. _What is vervain? Who tried to keep her away and why?_

“You think you’re the only one with friends around here?” She asks and the look on her face frightens Lucas to his very core. “I was going to be nice but you messed up.” It takes a second, even less than that for two people to appear out of thin air and take a hold of Eliott, each grabbing an arm. “Lucas was it?” She asks but Lucas doesn’t know what to do. He wants to run away but something tells him that that won’t be of much use.

“What.. what do you want..?” Lucas’ voice is shaky, his breath being caught in his throat. He doesn’t even know what’s going on. He can only see Eliott wriggling, trying to get free and yelling things that he cannot make out. The two men holding Eliott aren't even bothered, having a firm grip on him, preventing him from making the slightest movement. 

“You wanted to know the truth, right?” She asks causing Lucas to feel even more confused than before. “Answer me. Do you want to know the truth about Eliott?” Lucas’ heavy breathing is making it difficult for him to distinguish what is being said to him. The two guys have a firm grip on Eliott and he’s struggling to get free, he’s screaming but Lucas cannot hear a single word that’s being said, his heartbeat being too loud in his own ears. “Look at me, Lucas.” The girl says and lifts Lucas chin up using her index causing him to flinch back. “The truth is.. Eliott, he’s a monster. That’s why he left you.” Her warm breath tickling against his cheek.

“Wh-wha..what?” Lucas’ stutters.

“See, he sent his friends after me.. they thought they could lock me up. Bunch of idiots.” She rolls her eyes and carries on. “Anyway, he thought I wanted to hurt you.. I don’t.. well, at least I didn’t. I’ve changed my mind now.” She takes a step back until she’s standing behind Eliott who is still screaming out the top of his longs. That’s the thing that sucks about Daphne’s place, it’s in the middle of nowhere and Lucas walked so far away from everyone that no one is going to be able to hear them any time soon.

"L-look.. I don't know who you are.. what you want but.. just.. leave us alone, okay..? He can tell me himself just.. let us be.." Lucas tries to reason with her. He isn't stupid enough to think that she'd listen to him but there's literally nothing else he can do. "Please.."

“I wish it were that simple, Lucas. You know what? I like you so don’t worry, I’ll make it quick but first. I need to see something.” Lucas’ shaky lips part, wanting to ask her for an explanation but before he can conjure anything, her hands cradle Eliott’s head who is pleading for her to not do this in front of him but she doesn’t seem to be listening to him and with one quick flick of her hands, she snaps his neck.

* * *

To be continued


	11. hide and seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter is a rough one for our boy Lucas.  
Also, I was going to make you wait longer for this but I didn't want to make you suffer ;D
> 
> PS: sorry if there are typos or anything like that. I have been really sick for the past few days :((

It all happened so fast.

Everything was happening so fast yet at the same time, it felt like they were moving in slow motion. One moment Eliott was standing there, screaming. The next, he fell on the ground, limp and unmoving.

The sound of Eliott’s neck’s bones cracking was so loud. Loud enough that Lucas was surprised nobody heard it and came to their aid. Loud enough to rip him out of his paralyzed state and drop to his knees beside the older boy’s body. He looked like was sleeping. Lucas can remember waking up next to Eliott and thinking that there is no way that he is real, nobody looks that good when they're sleeping. Except he wasn’t sleeping right now. No. He’s dead.

Lucas tries to pull Eliott’s limp body closer, cradling his face and smacking his cheek, hoping for a reaction but nothing. His spinal cord is completely broken, his head hanging loosely.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be fine.” A voice breaks the silence. Lucille’s.

“What..?” Is all that comes out of the small boy’s mouth. It’s also the only thing he’s uttered for the past few minutes. It felt like he and everything around him had gone completely silent. It wasn’t until Lucille spoke that he realized that he can indeed still hear.

“He’ll be fine. I give it a few minutes.” She crouches down, facing Lucas. There is nothing that resembles regret on her face. Nothing. In fact, she seems rather pleased with herself, smiling.

“Are you..” Lucas is shaking his head, his hands trembling as he looks down to Eliott, holding his head still.

“I know it sounds crazy. Trust me.” She says and Lucas has to scoff. “Anyway, he’ll be fine but I’m sad to inform you that you won’t be, Lucas.”

“What?” He looks up at her, confused and shocked. This girl is out of her mind.

“Well, he hurt me and now I am going to hurt him back by.. well, hurting you.” She says it the most casual of tones. Like Lucas is stupid for even being confused.

“You fucking killed him!” He yells and she hops up to her feet again, running a hand through her short curls.

“He’s not dead.” She murmurs, lifting her shoulders up in a shrug. “Look, I really like you so I’ll give you 5 minutes head start.” Nothing is making sense._ Nothing_. Lucas is shaking, tears he didn’t know he was crying are staining his face. He’s holding Eliott’s corpse, cradling him. “Well go on! Run!” She encourages. “My friends aren’t very patient you see. So, if you’re not gonna run, they’ll just kill you now.”

“What?” Lucas brings a hand up, wiping at the tears and snot. It seems like the word ‘what’ is all that he is able to say at this moment.

“Oh my god!” Lucille sighs out in annoyance. “You’re not making this any fun, Lucas. So, just run.” She stops for a moment and an evil sort of smile curls up her lips. She’s got an idea. Before Lucas can even register what is happening, her eyes turn to this black color that sends shivers down his back. She smiles at him and her teeth are so sharp. This must be a dream. _It has to be_. His mind is just messing with him. Lucas scrambles up his feet when she takes a step forward, closing the space between them. His entire body feels so limp and heavy. He is shaking and crying and it feels like he’s losing his mind. “Run” She hisses at him, baring her sharp white teeth.

Next thing Lucas knows is that he’s running. His feet carrying him out of the way. He has no control over his body at that moment because he doesn’t even know how he’s able to run or move or do anything. He didn’t want to leave Eliott lying there on the streets. He wanted to stay with him but his body and mind took control over his heart. He’s literally running for his life.

You know how in movies you yell at the people for running into the woods or going somewhere that is very clearly a bad idea? Well, Lucas did exactly that. He ran into the woods, hoping to find shelter behind some trees so he can call the cops or something. It’s dark and empty between the trees. The moonlight shining overhead being the only source of light. There’s no sound but of Lucas’ whimpers and the breaking of branches he's stepping on.

The boy has been running for what feels like a lifetime, all he wants is to sit down and breathe for a moment but his body is not letting him. It feels like he might pass out from the lack of oxygen but still, he doesn’t stop. He brings a hand up to his pockets as he slows down searching for his phone but of course, he’d forgotten to bring it. The last time he saw his phone was when he was sitting with the guys. He’d taken it out to check the time then he’d left it on the couch. The very first time he forgets his phone turned out to be the time he needs it most.

“You’re fast.” A voice causes the boy to flinch, jumping back. He stares around his surroundings, trying to determine where the voice is coming from.

“What do you want from me?” He says in a shaky voice. He lifts his hand up and wipes at his tear-stained cheeks. The tears are causing his vision to get blurry as if he didn’t have a hard time seeing already, what with how dark it is.

“Sweetie, you have nothing that I would ever want. If Eliott hadn’t been stupid enough to try and hurt me then you wouldn’t be in this predicament.” She says, stepping out of the shadows for a moment then she disappears again and Lucas is left looking from side to side like a maniac.

“I don’t even know how you are.. I have nothing to do with Eliott..” He murmurs and takes a step back then bolts again, running as fast as his feet are able to carry him. He can hear the sounds of giggles and cackles all around him but he doesn’t know where it’s coming from, it’s like she is everywhere. So, he doesn’t stop.

But Lucas is human and his body is incapable of going on for that long. When he notices that he is beginning to slow down, he decides to hide behind a tree. He crouches down and brings his hand up, covering his own mouth in order to drown out his cries. His body feels like it’s ran a freaking marathon. His breathing is unsteady and heart beating so loud in his own ears.

“Boo,” A whisper in his ear causes him to flinch and drop down on the floor. His body gets flipped around and Lucille is standing over him, grinning. She leans down, her hand clutching his neck so tight and then she lifts him up as if he were a feather. She doesn't even seem to break a sweat. She’s holding so tightly that it’s preventing any air from entering his lungs. His hands coming up instinctively to her hand on his throat but it’s of no use, he cannot seem to be able to loosen her grip. His mouth opened as if he were trying to scream, but only a sick gurgle escaped. He reaches at her face, trying to claw at her but he's too weak for it. The boy was beginning to turn blue, to lose consciousness when she flings him down on the dirty ground. He must have hit his head on a small rock because he felt a searing pain on his temple. He threw his head back, but the rest of his body lay immobile, pinned to the hard ground by an invisible force. He was coughing like a hag but when finally managed to inhale, the air only made him cough more. He felt the floor moving again, then the faint pressure of hands maneuvering his limbs, rolling him until he was laying on his back, dark dots obstructing his vision.

“Listen, I’d like to play around more but your boyfriend is going to be waking up soon and I have things to do soo..” She says as she comes to sit on top of Lucas. Although his vision is unclear, he does see her pointy teeth, shining bright in the dark. His body, once more, takes control and he reaches out a hand in the grass and dirt, getting mud all over his fingers, searching for an object to help. His hand clutches onto the same small rock he’d hit his head against and grabs it. Lucas doesn’t know how he manages to gather enough strength to swing his arm up and hit Lucille across the head with that rock, causing her to lose her balance and fall off him. He takes this opportunity to hop back up on his wobbly legs. He’s completely worn out but somehow manages to start jogging, trying to escape but Lucille is too fast. She claws at his ankles and pulls him down on the ground. He falls face down this time, his nose bumping against the cold, wet ground, breaking and bleeding. “You should not have done that!” She yells as she rolls him over, blood covering his mouth which seems to distract her for a moment. Her eyes go black again and she kneels down, straddling Lucas. She leans close and darts her tongue out, licking at the blood on his chin, causing his stomach to twist.

“S-s-stop..” He utters in a shaky, worn-out tone. He goes to throw a punch but she catches his fist. She’s grinning from ear to ear. There is a line of blood coming down from the crown of her head across her face but it seems to have stopped. Like there doesn’t seem to be a wound anymore, like she’s all healed up.

“I’ll tell you this before you die. Eliott is a vampire. Yes. I can see by the look on your face that you think I’m crazy. But he is. And he loves me, he always will, he’s going to be with me sooner or later. You were just a distraction. You got in way over your head and now you’re paying the price.” Her hand comes back up to clutch his neck but then she comes close to him, locking her eyes with his. “You’re going to be very quiet, you won’t make a sound, you won’t try to escape. You will just accept your fate and die.” She pulls a little back to give him one last look before tipping his head to the side.

There is a blinding pain in the curve of Lucas’ neck, the feeling of two sharp bones ripping holes in his skin, causing him to screech loudly. He kicks with his feet, punches and wriggles, trying to escape but she’s too strong for him. Her lips latch onto the wounds she'd made and she begins to suck. The more time passes, the more blood he loses and the weaker he feels. Although his body wants to keep fighting, he is too weak for it. His hands drop down at his sides and his eyes begin to flicker. His vision goes blurry and his feet feel freezing cold. He wants to try and fight her off him but he has no strength left in his body. Not the slightest bit.

The only thought that runs through the boy’s head is that at least he will be with his mom in a few moments, that thought is so comforting that he doesn't feel the pain anymore. So, he closes his eyes, accepting his fate but his time doesn’t come. When he opens his eyes, he witnesses Lucille being flung off him and thrown across the area until her body crashes against a tree, the branches of it penetrating her stomach. She manages to get herself free and lunges at the person fighting her. There is grunting and screaming and hitting and her neck gets snapped. The person who does so grabs her lifeless body over their shoulder then goes to toss it in the lake nearby. The splashing sound of water as her corpse falls into it is loud enough to somewhat wake Lucas up.

Soon, there is a tall figure standing over Lucas but it’s too dark to make out who it is. And to be honest, Lucas doesn’t have the strength to even try. He just wants to close his eyes and sleep but the figure is holding his face and asking him to stay awake. The voice is of a person he knows... it’s familiar.

"Eliott." Lucas wheezes out, his voice muffled and almost inaudible.

"Shhh.. I've got you.." Eliott whispers in a soft, comforting tone. He picks Lucas up in his strong arms with ease, planting pecks on the boy's temple and repeatedly reassuring him that everything will be okay. The small boy's body finally gives out, slipping into unconsciousness. His breathing is slow, chest rising and falling heavily, head falling on Eliott's shoulder.

Everything goes black.


	12. turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been leaving the sweetest comments. Especially on the last chapter. I was so happy and overwhelmed by the love given to this fic. Thank you so much for everything. ❤️
> 
> // warning: This chapter contains a character having a panic attack.

It all felt like a dream. A really bad one that is.

Waking up felt like emerging from deep waters and opening his eyes felt like the hardest thing Lucas has ever done in his life. Blinking in itself is hell, it takes him long seconds to open and close his eyes again and again until his vision becomes somewhat clear. His surroundings feel freezing cold yet he is sweating so much, his hair sticking to his damp face. In the first few moments, the boy has no recollection of what happened, at least not yet. He remembers seeing Eliott at the party. He remembers leaving the party when he saw Eliott kissing some random girl. But after that, it’s all a blank.

It takes the boy a few moments to realize that he is in a strange room. So, he pushes himself onto his elbows which takes what feels like a painful lifetime. He’s in some room, the walls are painted in some kind of shade of grey and the room itself is neatly organized. The bed Lucas is in is big, obviously a double. As details expand and his senses slowly crawl back, he feels a stinging ache in his neck. He brings a lazy hand up to touch it but is obstructed by a cottony-like bandage covering the aching spot and his heartbeat quickens. He stares around his surroundings, trying to make sense of what happened. Along the wall to his right, there are drawings and paintings. Ones that are quite familiar. Lucas could recognize them anywhere. It’s almost ridiculous how everything Eliott does has such a big impact on him. Even in the drawings he makes, Lucas just feels so much care radiating off of them.

_Eliott_.

Thinking about the older boy brings back small flashes from the night before. He remembers Eliott following him after he left. They argued and then someone showed up. A girl. She was angry at Eliott but Lucas cannot remember much of what happened after that.

It takes the boy longer than usual to roll out of bed. His legs feel like jelly when he stands on them and he almost his balance immediately. Lucas is forced to grasp onto the nearest object, which turns out to be a desk, in order to keep himself from toppling over. It feels like a big ass truck ran over every single bone in his body. Merely breathing feels so exhausting. He knows that he probably shouldn’t get out of bed in his condition but no way in hell is he staying here without searching for some answers.

Lucas tries to walk, he really does but his legs are refusing to hold him up, they’re trembling and aching. It’s terrifying not being able to walk because then you wouldn’t be able to escape from whatever is awaiting.

The longer Lucas pushes himself to walk the groggier and more sluggish he feels. It’s so beyond frustrating. He takes in a few deep breaths before painfully forcing himself to grip on the wall and walk along it. It’s difficult to move but holding onto the wall makes it a bit more bearable.

When he gets close enough to the door, he hears muffled voices. It’s not just of one person. There are at least two people talking out there. They’re not just talking though, they seem to be arguing. Lucas was always taught that it’s rude to eavesdrop but who in their right mind would just go out there without getting the smallest idea of what is happening.

Most people would press their ear to the door in order to hear well but not Lucas. No. He knows better than that. See, he’s listened to his parents fighting so many times. He remembers waking up in the middle of the night to their yelling, he’d remain as quiet as possible and just listen to them, he’d hear his mother crying and he himself would start crying as well.

He shakes those memories away and kneels down. Kneeling down takes so much effort and energy that he is left panting by the time he gets on his knees. He brings his shaky hands up against the door and presses his ear up against the keyhole. The voices are still muffled and low but he can hear better now.

“You need to… your blood..” One voice states.

“I… personal..” The other responds.

He cannot really make out what they are saying. He is only able to pick up on some words. The two people are trying to be quiet for his benefit, thinking that he is asleep. Little do they know that he is up and about. He inhales deeply then holds his it back, closing his eyes and pressing his ear back against the keyhole. Not breathing might make him hear better.

“He’s been out of it for three days. He could die.” One of the voices says.

“He won’t.. I will bring a doctor.” The other responds.

“Oh? And say what??” Asks the first one.

“I don’t know! I just can’t give him my blood without him agreeing to it, Arthur. I can’t.”

_Wait… Arthur?!_

Lucas’ heart starts beating so quickly in his ears that he is no longer able to hear what the two people are saying. Instead, he tries to peek through the keyhole. Squeezing one eye shut and attempting to look at the people. Their shapes appear somewhat blurry but he recognizes them straight away. One has blonde hair and is wearing glasses; _Arthur_. The other is tall with brown, wild hair; _Eliott_.

Unconsciously, Lucas brings up a hand to touch the wound on his neck as it starts pricking. Touching the wound somehow brings back more memories. He remembers running like he’s never done so before. He remembers being chased… then he remembers Eliott dying in front of him. He remembers two pointy white teeth ripping into his neck. And he remembers the girl. She had brown, short hair.

The memories wash over him like a wave, leaving him breathless and overwhelmed. His breath hitches and gets caught in his throat and his shaky palms get sweaty causing him to slip off the door. The only thing keeping him together is the sudden surge of adrenaline rushing throughout his entire body. He manages to push himself up on his wobbly feet and reaches to the wall for support. He needs to get out of here.

Eliott killed her.

He killed her then disposed of the body by throwing it into a lake.

He saw him die. He remembers it as clear as day.

He remembers the sound of his neck breaking. The cracking was so loud.

He remembers Eliott falling by his feet, lifeless.

He remembers being chased by the girl.

He remembers her throwing him around like he was some kind of a feather.

He remembers her asking him to be quiet before she bit him. She fucking bit him. _What kind of a psychopath does that?_

He remembers her saying Eliott was a monster.

The memories are so overwhelming that the boy loses his balance and collapses onto his knees. It takes less than a second for the bedroom door to be swung open. Arthur and Eliott both standing there looking at him. Shock written all over their faces.

“Lu.. You’re awake..” Eliott sounds almost relieved. He takes a small step closer but Lucas scrambles back.

“Stay away from me!” He exclaims, grasping onto the wall and trying to pull himself up on his feet but fails. He keeps on falling on his ass until finally, he gathers enough strength to force himself upon his feet.

“You’re okay..” Eliott says in a soft tone. “I won’t hurt..” He is shaking his head and goes to take another step but Lucas reaches for the nearest object which turns out to be a clock, holding it up defensively, he moves back until his back is pressed up against the wall.

“Don’t.. just.. stay back..” He states and his breathing continues to grow heavier. “What are you?” He asks and the look on Eliott’s face. He looks like he’s close to tears. Like he was dreading this moment.

“Lucas…” He whispers, shaking his head like asking the younger boy not to make him say it out loud.

“What in God’s name are you?!” Lucas yells. “You.. died.. I saw you die. I saw it!” His hands are shaking even worse than before. “That girl.. she.. she was going to kill me but then you were back.. You came back.. and killed her.. but I saw you die!”

“Alright, Lucas.. just breathe.. He can explain everything.” Arthur interrupts. “Alright? You’re okay.. you’re fine..” He attempts to take the smallest step forward but is stopped.

“NO!” Lucas yells. “No. You stay the hell away from me!” Tears begin to pool in his eyes, causing his vision to get even more blurry than it was. “I saw you die…” He repeats but this time his voice cracks.

“I know..” Eliott speaks in a small voice, sounding like a child who is terrified. “I know.. Please.. just.. let me explain..”

“What are you?” Lucas asks again, trying to sound calmer than before in hopes that that will get him some answers.

Eliott seems to be struggling so bad. A couple of tears roll down his cheeks but he wipes them away with the sleeves of his shirt before taking a few deep breaths in and uttering. “I’m not human..” He says like it’s supposed to be an answer but that is not what Lucas asked so he doesn’t say anything, urging the older boy to continue which he does. “I’m.. I’m a vampire..” He says in a broken tone.

Lucas has to scoff at first. It’s his way of dealing with what is being said to him. He tries to convince himself of denying it but he can’t. He remembers being bitten. He has the wounds to prove it. He knows that Eliott isn’t lying but denying it is easier than accepting that vampires are apparently a real thing in this town.

“I didn’t want you to find out this way… I wanted to tell you myself..” Eliott explains, taking a small step closer. One that Lucas doesn’t even notice because he is too occupied trying to process the information that was just given to him. “I didn’t mean for you to get in trouble.. or hurt…” Lucas remains silent. Not being able to muster up the smallest sentence. “Please say something..”

But he can’t say anything. _What would one say to such a revelation anyway? How would one respond?_ His whole life just came crashing down. Everything he believed is apparently a lie so of course, he doesn’t know what to say. All the boy knows is that he moved to town to live with Manon so he’d avoid drama, to start his new life here but now... Now he can’t. Now he’ll have to leave again and probably go back with his father.

“Lucas…?” Eliott asks. He looks back over his shoulder at Arthur who gives him a nod and he takes a step forward causing Lucas to flinch and jump back, hitting his head against the wall by accident.

“Don’t..” Lucas whispers breathlessly.

“Lucas. Eliott would never hurt you.” Arthur states from behind Eliott.

“Just.. stop okay?!” Lucas says. His chest rising and falling heavily. “I saw him die! I saw him die right in front of my eyes. Then I almost died then I saw him kill someone! You can’t just expect me to be all good with the whole fucking thing okay?!” He snaps. “Just stay the hell away from both of you, please!”

“Alright.. okay..” Arthur says in an understanding tone, stepping back until he is completely out of the room.

“Lucas..” Eliott’s voice is almost a whisper. “Let me explain.. please…”

“JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” Lucas yells. His hands are trembling so badly that he drops the clock he’d been holding as a weapon. His legs feel like they are mere seconds away from completely giving out. “You can’t just..” He stutters. “Just.. I..” The words don’t seem to come out of his mouth. The entire atmosphere around him feels so warm and cold at the same time. His feet and hands are so cold that he cannot really feel them yet they are sweating like crazy. As a matter of fact, his entire body feels freezing and burning at the same time. He has no freaking idea how that is even possible but apparently, it is. “I can’t breathe..” He manages to utter out, leaning with his back against the wall until his legs give out and he slides down it. Plumping down on the cold floor. It feels like he’s dying a slow death. His whole body is aching and shaking. He is sucking in gasps of hot, stuffy air but there doesn’t seem to be enough of it. Acid rises in his throat, sour and burning. His very breath is shaking. He cannot even think properly before his brain is smacked by a wave of images. It feels like he is reliving everything that happened in the woods all over again. Like he’s running and running but there’s no point to it. Lucas squeezes his eyes shut, fighting against the constant stabs of pain against the side of his head. The details blur before his eyes and he can no longer hear Eliott. His heartbeat and breathing too loud in his own ears. He feels like he’s drowning but there’s no relief to it, like he’s not dying and the feeling just keeps going on and on. There is a familiar tightness in his chest and it’s so pronounced that it actually feels like choking. He feels so dizzy like he’s been hanging upside down for hours, his legs tingling and his hands numb.

“Lucas?? Just breathe..” Eliott says. Sounding completely distraught but trying to remain calm. He wants to come closer to Lucas but at the same time, he doesn’t want to scare him away. He looks back over his shoulder and Arthur. “He’s having a panic attack, bring me a glass of water!” He instructs and the blonde boy rushes away. “Lucas.. just listen to my voice okay.” He tries to move closer to the boy but Lucas just curls in himself, shaking his head like asking Eliott not to move forward. So, the older boy obliges. “Just listen to my voice.. you’re safe here. No one can hurt you..”

Lucas remembers feeling like this before when he was younger. His mother would always hold his hands and tell him to follow her breathing which he would do. Sometimes it took him a while to start breathing again and sometimes it only lasted a few seconds. He used to have panic attacks a lot as a kid but the older he got, the less frequent they became. Truth be told he hasn’t had a panic attack in so long. The last time he had one was the night after his mother's funeral. He’d thought he’d learned how to control it but this feels like he’s dying.

“Lucas.. listen to my breathing, okay? Just try to copy it.” Eliott sits down on the floor, crossing his legs. He leaves a few feet separating him from Lucas so the young boy would feel more comfortable. “Hey.. you’re all good… Just follow my lead.” His voice is soft and comforting, wrapping around Lucas like a warm security blanket. He inhales deeply then exhales, gesturing for Lucas to follow his lead. “Just like that..” He whispers when Lucas starts copying his moves. “Good job.. just keep doing that.” Eliott doesn’t stop breathing along with Lucas.

When the small boy finally comes down from it, his body feels so worn out. He is still trembling but at least his breathing is going back to somewhat normal. He can feel his shirt sticking to his damp back. He must look like a complete mess but he couldn’t care less about that now.

“Just breathe…” Eliott repeats.

Lucas feels like he doesn’t have the slightest bit of strength left in his body so he doesn’t even try to move from where he’s sitting on the floor, he just brings his legs up and hugs them into his chest. Arthur comes back to the room but he doesn’t enter it, he stands by the door frame and hands Eliott the glass of water. Eliott then places the glass on the floor and pushes it closer to Lucas.

He reaches a small shaky hand out to the glass, spilling a small amount of the water on himself as his brings his shaky hand up to his mouth. He tries to stay still but his body is not corresponding. It’s only when he takes a sip of the cold, refreshing water that he realizes just how dry his lips and throat were. Which makes sense considering that he hadn’t had anything to drink for apparently 3 days. His gulps the drink down and leaves the glass back on the floor.

None of the boys say anything. Arthur and Eliott remain silent and let Lucas process on his own accords. They don’t try to push him to do anything. An hour must have passed by with them sitting on the cold floor in silence but they both respected his space. Arthur mentions something about having to go but Lucas doesn’t really hear what the boy is saying, being too lost in his own thoughts. Eliott, however, he remains there on the floor, sitting quietly, not a peep coming out of him. He keeps the space between him and Lucas, he doesn’t try to get closer or to talk to him. It isn’t until Lucas is trying to get up that Eliott speaks.

“Let me help you..” He says after noticing the younger boy struggling to get on his wobbly feet.

“No.. I can do it by myself,” Lucas says even though he knows he can’t.

After a couple of failed attempts, he finally gives Eliott permission to help him. The older boy takes Lucas’ hands and Lucas immediately feels the electricity that he felt the first time he met Eliott course through him at that small touch but he doesn’t let it show. There’s just something about the boy that he cannot resist. His body just reacts to him.

Eliott helps Lucas climb back in the bed. He pulls the blankets over him and runs a hand through his hair. “I can bring you something to eat.. if you want.” He whispers in a soft tone but Lucas only shakes his head. Not having the energy to eat. “Do you want more water?” He asks and Lucas nods. “Okay, I’ll bring you a bottle. If you need anything else, you can ask. I’ll be sleeping on the couch.” He gestures with his head toward a couch propped by the window across from the bed. “Would that be okay with you? If I sleep on the couch here?” He asks and Lucas remembers exactly why he fell for Eliott. He is so kind and respectful.

“Yeah.. it’s fine..” Lucas’ voice is hoarse as he speaks.

“Okay.. good..” Eliott offers him a small smile. “I’ll go bring the water.”

Exhaustion takes over Lucas the moment Eliott leaves, his body feeling lax and boneless. His stomach is rumbling from how hungry he is but he also feels sick, like eating the smallest thing would make him vomit. He feels tired but he also doesn’t want to sleep. It’s all so confusing.

It takes Eliott longer than expected to come back to the bedroom. But when he enters, there is a tray in his hand. He places said tray on the bedside table and goes to sit on the side of the bed but then stops himself. He looks around and spots a chair which he drags close and sits there instead. It’s an action that Lucas appreciates a lot, giving him enough space.

“I know you said you don’t wanna eat but.. you haven’t had anything for the last 3 days and some soup would do you wonders…” Eliott explains.

Lucas attempts to sit up but is too weak to do so and Eliott gladly helps him after making sure that Lucas would be okay with it. He hands the small boy a glass of water which he gulps down within a few seconds.

Lucas is a stubborn guy so when Eliott tries to feed him the soup, he refuses and insists that he can do it on his own. Obviously, he is unable to do so and ends up asking Eliott for help which he gladly offers. He’s so gentle and careful with Lucas. Like he’s scared that the smallest thing might scare the boy away. His every move is measured and cautious.

When the boy is finished eating and drinking a large bottle of water, he lays back down on the bed and pulls the covers all the way up until his whole head is covered. Hiding under the covers is another thing he used to do as a child. Whenever his parents would be fighting, he would hide under the cover and pretend that he is in his own little bubble where nothing can get to him, where he’s safe. Lucas ends up drifting off into a deep sleep that way. Although he’d slept for 3 days straight, he still feels so tired. It’s not just that he’s body needs to recover, his mind does too. It needs a lot of time to get better.

He needs to get better if he wants to have a chance in escaping.

* * *


	13. you're beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time to post these chapters. I just have a lot going on at college and don't get enough time to work on the fic. Also, the fandom hasn't been that active lately so I thought I'd take my time until people start coming back.  
Anyway, the last couple of chapters have been very angsty so this chapter is going to be a lighter one. It's also kinda filler(ish) but I feel like that that is needed at this point.  
Enjoy!

_It’s like he cannot stop running._

_He’s been running for what feels like a lifetime. Sweat dripping off his forehead, chest heaving up and down, heart beating like a drum. He wants to stop, there’s nothing he wants more than just to stop and breathe but he can’t. Fear is in control of his body and there’s nothing he can do about it. _

_He can hear branches cracking underneath heavy boots, and a burst of laughter. A laughter that sends shivers down his spine. He is not being chased per se because the person following him can catch him whenever they feel like it. No. The person is playing a game with him, letting him run until his body gives out before they attack._

_And it happens sooner than Lucas had anticipated. He’d run as far as his feet could carry him but he hadn’t been able to find his way out of the woods. So, eventually, his body gave out and he fell to the damp ground. He rolls over on his back and there is the silhouette approaching him. The closer the dark shape gets, the clearer his face becomes. Eliott. The grin on his face is sick, evil. He crouches down to Lucas’ paralyzed body and cradles the boy’s cheek._

_“You should’ve ran when you had the chance.” Eliott states before ripping into Lucas’ neck._

Lucas wakes up gasping for air, his airstream feeling like it's blocking oxygen from entering his lungs. He jerks up into a sitting position, his entire body trembling with fear. He brings a shaky hand up to rub his face and there are tears that he didn’t know he was shedding covering his cheeks. He wipes at his cheeks using the sleeve of his shirt. His chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath.

“Lucas?” Asks Eliott upon entering the bedroom, looking alarmed. “Hey.. what’s wrong?” He moves to get closer but the small boy flinches back, bumping against the headboard of the bed and Eliott stops dead in his tracks. “You’re okay..” He whispers reassuringly.

“Yeah..” Lucas murmurs, pulling the blanket up until he is completely covered.

“Bad dream again..?” Eliott asks in a soft voice. He doesn’t dare take another step closer but instead, he goes to sit on the couch, expanding the space between them which gives Lucas some comfort.

“Yeah..” Lucas repeats once more. He’s been in bed for 5 days now. The first 3 days, he’d been comatose then the following two, he’d spent falling in and out of sleep. He keeps having the same dream over and over; He’s running away from Eliott but doesn’t manage to escape before the older boy kills him.

“Lucas.. I.. I know that you have no reason to trust me.. but..” He pauses. “You can talk to me.. if you want.. it could help..” But Lucas shakes his head. He doesn’t feel like talking about it all. Especially about the dream. He just wants to forget about it. He can't talk to Eliott about it, he barely knows the guy.

“Don’t worry about it..” Is all he says instead.

There is a long pause, filled with silence. Neither of them says anything. Eliott is sitting there, eyes glued to Lucas while Lucas is looking anywhere but at Eliott. Everything that’s happened has been so overwhelming and exhausting. He’s not left the bed for 5 days yet he still feels worn out, like he has no energy left whatsoever. Sure, that could be due to the loss of blood and the fact that he has not eaten or drank properly but Lucas just thinks that it’s because the bite on his neck is killing him slowly.

Which in a way, it was.

“Are you hungry?” Eliott asks, breaking the silence. “Do you need anything? Just tell me and I’ll get it for you…”

“No.,” Lucas responds with. He’s still apprehensive. He still doesn’t trust Eliott. He still is terrified of the boy.

But deep down, there is a voice telling him not to be afraid. Sure he hasn’t known Eliott for that long but the boy has been nothing but kind and gentle. He’d gotten more than one chance to hurt Lucas if he wanted to but he never did. So, maybe, just maybe, Lucas should at least try to be his friend. Besides, he still doesn’t know anything that is going on and needs to get answers. The only way for that to happen would be if he actually spoke to Eliott.

How can he speak to Eliott though? What should he say? And where in the world is he supposed to start? He knows that he was attacked by a vampire. He knows that Eliott is a vampire but that's about it. Why was he attacked in the first place? And where the hell is he now? Because he's been to Eliott's place before but this isn't it. It looks like Eliott's because of the way it's organized and the pictures and paintings hanging on the walls but it's most definitely not the room Lucas spent an entire weekend in. Eliott must have taken him somewhere else.

There's no easy way to start a conversation where he would get answers to every single question but the least he can do is try. Maybe instead of pushing Eliott away, he needs to get close, ask him for help and see where things go from there.

“I want to take a shower..” Lucas says just as Eliott was getting up to leave. “I.. I haven’t showered since.. that night..” He still has dirt and dried blood on his clothes. He hasn’t really looked at himself in the mirror but he guesses that he has plenty of wounds and scratches all over.

“Oh..” Eliott responds. “I mean.. you’re still recovering so.. I can draw you a bath instead?” He asks, head tilted to the side. Sitting in the warm water for hours sounds like a very appealing idea to the small boy so he nods.

“Yeah, sure. That might actually work best.” Lucas says.

Lucas is very thankful that the bathroom is not outside of the bedroom. He doesn’t feel like walking all the way out of the bedroom just to shower. So, he lays in bed and awaits for Eliott’s return.

The older boy doesn’t take longer than 5 minutes to step back into the bedroom. He has his sleeves rolled up, showcasing the beautiful veins along his arms which Lucas would love to trace with his fingers. The sight causes Lucas to feel some type of way but he quickly dismisses those thoughts as it's not the right time for them and pushes himself up into a sitting position. His legs are still a wreck but he can walk better now. At least, he can stand on them without toppling over. Still though, Eliott cautiously approaches and waits until Lucas gives him permission before snaking an arm around the small boy’s waist and helping him to the bathroom.

The bathroom smells so nice and lavendery. Eliott must have used a bath bomb because the tub is filled with bubbles and it looks so warm and cozy that Lucas cannot wait until he can jump into it.

“I didn’t know if you liked lavender but that was all I had..” The older boy says, hunching his shoulders up in a shrug.

“I love it..” Is all that Lucas says and turns out that it was all Eliott needed to hear because he breaks into a smile, beaming as bright as the sun.

“Good.. Uhm.. I’ll leave you to it then.” Eliott is about to leave but is stopped by Lucas.

“Can you help me? I mean.. I can’t really move all that much and I think my clothes are stuck to me.” It's not like he cannot take his clothes off on his own but he needs to get some answers and the only way for that to happen would be to talk to Eliott. Speaking of Eliott, there is a look in his eyes… one that Lucas cannot read. It’s different and new but it's a look that makes his insides feel all warm so he chooses to ignore it.

“Uhm, yeah, sure.” Eliott steps closer and Lucas can’t but suck his breath in. He remembers Eliott being this close the first time that they kissed, they’d been dancing under the moonlight; kissing Eliott felt like it restarted his heart, made him feel alive. It feels like decades ago even though it was mere weeks ago. So much has happened and Lucas just doesn’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore. Was what he and Eliott had even real or was Eliott just looking for fun. If he’s a vampire then he must have lived a long time. Lucas is just a human which might not be enough. He’d grow old and die and Eliott would remain looking like a top model. So, really, what did Eliott want from him?

Eliott coils his fingers around the hem of Lucas' shirt, gently yanking it up and over his head. The last time he'd done that, they were in Eliott's bedroom, making out non stop. His eyes linger on Lucas’ chest and it’s only when Lucas looks down that he sees what Eliott is staring at. There’s a long gash across his chest, covered in dried blood. He can’t really remember when he got it but everything that happened is still a bit blurry. There was too much happening at once. He’d been thrown around like a feather a couple of times. God knows how many more cuts he has across his body.

Lucas’ hand comes up to undo the button and zipper of pants and this time, Eliott is the one who has to hold his breath back. He carefully kneels down in front of Lucas and gazes up at him, his eyes dark and longing. He slowly slides the boy’s pants down until the only thing left on Lucas’ body is his underpants.

With Eliott on his knees, both of the boys’ thoughts seemed to be drifting away from what the purpose was. It feels like the air around Lucas started to heat up because suddenly it was difficult to breathe, especially now that he could feel the older boy's breath tickling his skin. Their eyes locked, neither looking away. At least not until Eliott breaks the silence,

“Uh, I’ll turn around..” He states before hopping up to his feet again and turning his back to Lucas to give him privacy.

Lucas in return quickly disposes of his underwear and puts one foot into the bathwater. It’s so warm that it sends shivers all over his body. He quickly and carefully clambers into the tub then lays down. The sensation is so relaxing, drawing a pleasurable sigh out of him. The water and bath salt cause his wounds to sting but he can’t bring himself to care about that.

“Is it warm enough?” Eliott’s soft as caramel voice takes Lucas out of his thoughts.

“What?” He asks, not having heard Eliott’s question the first time. The older boy grins at this.

“Is the water warm enough?” He asks and Lucas simply nods. “Okay good.. should I get you something to drink?”

“No..” Lucas is shaking his head, he fidgets around until he is able to sit up, turning his gaze over to Eliott. “Can you stay here?”

“Do you want me to stay here?” He asks, brows furrowed. It takes Lucas a second or two to consider this. But yes, of course he wants Eliott to stay. Despite everything that’s happened, he can’t hate the boy. He’s afraid of him, yes but pushing him away won’t accomplish anything. And Lucas enjoys facing his fears. He never thought Eliott would be one of them but here they are. Besides, maybe talking to Eliott and learning more about vampires will be of use for when he goes back home.

“I do..” He finally responds and Eliott nods then goes to sit on the floor in the corner of the room.

Eliott doesn’t say anything, just sits there and smiles at Lucas who is having too much fun in the water. He keeps splashing it over his head and face. It just feels good and for a moment, just a little moment, Lucas forgets all about his troubles and the world. There’s nothing but him and Eliott... and the bathtub.

“I tried to clean your wounds..” Eliott finally speaks, once more waking Lucas out of his thoughts. “When I brought you here.. I tried to clean your face and hands up.. you had mud all over it..”

“Oh..?” It comes out more like a question. “You didn’t do a very good job then.” Lucas jokes and it causes the older boy to flinch since he wasn’t expecting it. He rolls his eyes, a small smile curling up his lips, causing Lucas' heart to skip a beat. It's truly absurd how much of an effect Eliott's smile has on him. It's like it emanates some kind of sunshine energy that warms Lucas up and makes him feel safe.

“Well, gee, I was too busy trying to keep you alive..” He shoots back but his voice drops by the end of the sentence and there's silence again. If Lucas didn't know any better, he'd think that Eliott blames himself for what's happened.

“Did you give me your blood?” Lucas asks bluntly, earning a bewildered look from the older boy. “I heard you and Arthur..” The young boy explains. “When I woke up.. he was telling you to give me your blood… is that how it works? your blood keeps me alive..”

“Uh..” Eliott seems to be at a loss for words. His entire demeanor changes when he’s talking about being a vampire. It’s almost as if it pains him to speak about it, like he dislikes being one. “Well.. You kept yourself alive, Lulu.. I didn’t do such a thing..” He pauses. “As for my blood.. If I give you my blood then it will heal all your wounds but.. it.. it’s a personal thing and I didn’t want to do it without your consent... I figured that I’d only use it if I knew that you needed it but.. you’re such a fighter..” His lips quirk up into a smile, it’s almost as if he’s proud of Lucas. “You.. I don’t know if you remember but you fought so hard..”

“I..” Lucas begins. “I.. don’t remember much of what happened…” Did he really fight that hard? He must have if he survived a vampire attack, mostly on his own. Eliott did help him but apparently, he fought back as well. “What happens if you give me your blood? Why is it personal?” The questions come out before he can stop himself.

“Well,” Eliott looks like he’s trying to figure out the best way to explain things. “It wouldn’t just heal you but.. it would bond us as well.. Like, I’d be able to feel you, to know when you’re in trouble, I’d be able to find you.. it would be the same for you but it’s more powerful for me.. We would become a part of each other in a way..”

“Shit..” Comes out of Lucas’ mouth in surprise. “that.. sounds intense..”

“It is.. kind of. That’s why I didn’t want to give you my blood unless you needed it to survive.” Eliott explains.

“Am I going to turn?” Lucas asks the question that was nagging on him ever since he woke up. “Or.. am I going to die? The bite..” He brings a hand up to touch the band-aid on his neck. “It hurts more than anything I have ever felt..”

“No, don’t worry about that.” Eliott is quick to answer, shaking his head. “You won’t die or turn.” He pauses for a moment then carries on. “You see, the only way you could turn is if you die with vampire blood in your system.. like.. if I give you my blood and then you get into an accident and die then you would come back as a vampire.. but even then, you have a couple of hours to choose if you want to die as a human to turn into a full vampire.. you have around 24 hours to drink blood, it can be even just a small drop.. but once you do that then you will turn into a vampire.. but a bite won’t do that.. it probably hurts because it’s the first time you get that kind of wound and it’s on the vein in your neck..”

“Is that how you turned tho?” Lucas asks without thinking. “Did you die then come back and drink blood?” The questions seems to have hit a nerve because Eliott’s face completely shuts off.

“Uhm..yeah.. It was a long time ago.." A sigh escapes his lips before he is able to stop himself. "I’m gonna go get you a towel.” Eliott states and before Lucas is able to say anything, the boy is up on his feet and out of the bathroom.

The story of how he turned must be difficult for him to talk about. Lucas has enough experience with traumatizing events to know when someone has a difficult time opening u but that doesn’t ease his curiosity though. What could have possibly happened? How long ago was it? Is it Eliott like thousands of years old? He still has so many questions but maybe today is not the day for them.

When Eliott comes back with the towel, he hangs it on the rack beside the tub and looks away until Lucas is able to stand up and wrap it around his body. The towel is made of cotton and it’s so soft and feels nice against his wounds. As he was about to leave the bathroom, Lucas catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He hasn’t dared to look at himself in the mirror since he woke up because he knew he looked awful. But awful would be an understatement to describe what he looks right now. He looks like a freaking zombie that’s been run over by a truck multiple times. He has two black eyes, cuts across his cheeks and his nose looks swollen. He’s never looked like this and it’s a shocking sight to behold.

“Fuck..” He lets out under his breath. “I look like a zombie..”

Eliott helps him get to the bedroom. Apparently, he’d changed the sheets and grabbed a pair of pajamas for Lucas to wear. They’re going to be somewhat large because they're Eliott's but Lucas doesn't mind. He's going to be covered in the older boy's intoxicating and comforting smell.

Lucas feels much better now that he’s showered. He has enough energy to walk around so he decides to go to sit in the living room and watch tv. He's not left the bedroom for five damn days and although he still feels sleepy, he'd rather sit here and watch tv then go back into bed. Whenever he's in bed, his mind starts going all over the place and all he wants is a few hours of peace where he doesn't have to worry or overthink.

“You don’t by the way..” Eliott murmurs out of nowhere, catching Lucas’ attention. He turns out and sees Eliott in the open kitchen, possibly preparing food. He's so soft to Lucas, always making sure that he's warm and fed and safe. “You don’t look like a zombie, I mean..” The older boy explains. “You’re beautiful..”


	14. Eliott's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my people!  
Sorry that it took a bit of time to post this chapter!  
I have exams coming the next two weeks and I have been trying to study and get a headstart.  
Anyway, this is a surprise Eliott's pov chapter!  
Enjoy!

There are certain events and days in your lives that you simply will never get over. That you will never forget. And today happens to be the anniversary of one of those days for Eliott. His life changed 200 years ago on this same exact date.

200 years ago today was the day Eliott Demaury died. 

Well, he died as in he was killed and turned into a vampire. His memories of that day, of how everything went down are as clear as day. Suffice to say that this is one of his least favorite days of the year. 200 years might seem like a long time to humans but to a vampire, it feels much less than that. When you’ve been alive for so long, you lose track of time, it becomes almost impossible to distinguish the difference between 10 years and 100 years.

Usually, Eliott spends this day all on his own to mourn and grief the life that he could have had and the people he lost. But, he cannot do that today because he has a sleeping Lucas on his couch that needs his attention. The small boy has been healing very slowly and it kills Eliott that he cannot do much about it. He wants to give Lucas his blood but he’s waiting for the boy to ask him, to be okay with the bond sharing blood would create between. Though, it’s very highly unlikely that Lucas would ask for that. Sure, he seems to be processing and accepting everything better, he’s doing better with everything that’s happened but he’s still not completely okay with it. Which is understandable. Still, it hurts to see him flinch or back away from Eliott. It’s not something he does on purpose but Eliott picks up on it straight away. Sometimes the younger boy gets this look on his face that utterly shatters Eliott’s heart.

Currently, Lucas is on the couch. He’d woken up early, had breakfast then fallen asleep while watching tv which gives Eliott the space he needs to be on his own. He hasn’t spoken much to Lucas today, just the occasional ‘hi’ or ‘do you need help with that?’. So, since he’s all on his own, Eliott decides to go sit outside.

There’s a particular chill in the air, autumn is approaching. The leaves upon the surrounding trees are beginning to shed their summer plumage to prepare for the encroaching hibernation that is winter; The green that once shone in the sunlight is starting to change into the magical, vibrant reds and golden yellows. It’s a beautiful sight to behold, more beautiful than any painting or picture. Above the trees the sun is shining bright, not giving off a lot of warmth but it’s enough to keep one from shivering when the wind blows. Not that Eliott would feel that anyway. Vampires don’t get warm or cold.

There are two rocking chairs on the front porch of the house where one would get the most wonderful view of the sunrise or sunset. Eliott quietly strolls toward a chair and dusts the golden leaves off it before plumping down onto it. He’s not had a minute to himself for a while now. Not that he’s complaining about having to take care of Lucas but so many things happened that he himself never got the chance to process. It’s overwhelming, to say the least.

The boy reaches in his pocket and takes out an already rolled up cigarette which he props in between his lips before grabbing a lighter and lightening the cigarette. He takes a small puff then releases the smoke. Smoking doesn’t affect vampires as it does humans. Vampires don’t get any sort of feeling when smoking. The only reason Eliott does it is because it somehow helps him calm down when things are fretful. So, he closes his eyes and attempts to exhale all of his worries away.

Soon, Lucas wakes up and Eliott can hear it. He hears the sound of the boy’s feet as he wanders across the house, probably searching for Eliott. He hears the sound of his little mumbles. Before Eliott is able to call out about his location, the young boy swings the front door open. He stands there looking at the beautiful view ahead of him and breathing the fresh air in before turning around to look at Eliott.

“I think this is the first time I actually walk out of the door since I got here..” Lucas admits when he notices Eliott’s intense gaze on him.

“Yeah?” Eliott asks. He wants to keep the conversation going, he really does but he’s in such a silly mood. All he wants to do is smoke and lay in bed.

“Yeah..” Lucas says in that sweet as honey voice of his and Eliott is just completely gone for it.

It’s kind of ridiculous how attached he is to Lucas. He’s only known him for 2 months or so yet he feels so unbelievably fond of him. He adores every single little thing the boy does; from the way that he smiles to the way that he talks and stands or does anything.

“Where.. where are we?” Lucas finally asks after some moments of silence. Eliott had expected that question much earlier but the boy never asked it.

“Wh-when everything happened, I thought it would be best if I took you somewhere nobody knows..” Eliott responds.

“So, this place is yours?” He asks ever so curiously. Eliott can see how hard he tries to hold himself back from asking too many questions. If Eliott were in his shoes, he’d be bombarding the person who'd taken him here with questions.

“Well, kind of..” Eliott starts, unsure whether he should continue or not but decides to go for it. “This land around here, it’s where I used to live with my mom.. so when I got back here to this town, I had to buy it and build a little place for myself.”

“Oh, so this is where you grew up?” Lucas asks and only earns a nod from Eliott who then puts his cigarette down and gets up from the chair.

“Do you want to take a walk?” He asks in an attempt to change the topic and the younger boy nods before closing the door behind him and following the older boy off the porch.

They walk in silence for a while, the only sound filling the air being of their shoes cracking branches and leaves underneath them with each step. They walk past the trees and reach a small pond. Lucas seems to be enjoying being outside but also being apprehensive and searching his surroundings at all times, like he’s trying to figure out everything that is happening around him so he wouldn’t get ambushed or attacked again.

“What happened with your ex?” Lucas blurts out randomly. “I mean.. why did she come after me?” The boy then bends down to grab a small rock and toss it in the water.

“She’s psycho that’s why..” Eliott says but that doesn’t seem to be enough of an explanation for Lucas so he goes on. “My friends thought that she tried to hurt you so they went after her and she.. thought that I told them to do that… so-”

“So, she came after me.” Lucas finishes the sentence and Eliott nods. “But why would they think she tried to hurt me though? I mean it doesn’t make sense and why would she come after me? I mean you _are_ seeing someone else.”

“What?” Eliott asks, bewildered. “I.. uhm.. I am not seeing someone else or anyone for that matter…” It takes him a minute or two to register why Lucas assumed that he’s been seeing someone. It’s what he wanted Lucas to believe at that party but it was all just fake. “Oh.. you mean.. the girl at the party?” He asks and Lucas nods. “No.. I.. I am not seeing her..”

“So, you just go around parties kissing anyone you lay your eyes on?” Lucas asks with an arched eyebrow.

“No, not at all.. it’s just..” The older boy sighs. “I wanted you to hate me because I didn’t want you to get involved in.. all of this..” With a wave of his hand, he gestures to himself and the air around him.

“Yet I still got involved.”

“I’m sorry that you did.. I really didn’t want you to… I tried to keep you away from it.. or rather, keep it away from you..” Eliott explains.

“Why did you ask me out in the first place then?” Lucas asks dryly, tossing another stone into the pond.

“Because…” He inhales deeply. “I don’t know..” He stops midway and shifts around until he is standing in front of the small boy. “You were different.. I was so drawn to you that I couldn’t stop myself.. I just felt this instant connection, you know? It’s something I haven’t had before.. you unlocked something in me.. in my heart and I know that sounds cringey, trust me. But I truly cannot describe it in any other way.”

Lucas seems to be taken aback by Eliott’s response. Like he wasn’t expecting Eliott to tell him those kinds of intimate things. He stands there, staring up at Eliott with his big beautiful blue eyes that Eliott would not mind getting lost in.

“So then.. why did you say you don’t want to see me anymore..” The younger boy asks in a hoarse tone, his galaxy-like eyes never leaving Eliott's.

“I heard about someone being killed.. he kind of looked like you and it happened on the same day that Lucille came back into town so I’d thought that she’d wanted to hurt you so I wanted to-“

“Protect me?” Lucas finishes the sentence once more. “It’s not up to you to protect me, Eliott. I should have had a say in the matter..”

“You’re right,” Eliott admits, breathing deeply. “I just thought that I was doing what was best for you by keeping you away from me.”

"Well, you thought wrong. Clearly." Lucas bends to grab another tone, throwing into the water and watching it splash.

The boys fall back in silence again and just continue on their little walk. It’s obvious to Eliott that Lucas has so many more questions that he’s not asking and truth be told, Eliott isn’t in the best state of mind to answer them all so he is thankful for the silent walk. Moreover, Lucas seems to have gotten in a mood as well. So, a walk in complete and utter silence worked wonders for both of them.

The rest of the day spent in equal silence with the exception of some words such as ‘you hungry?’, ‘do you want something’ etc. Eliott spends the day reading a book whilst Lucas fidgets around, obviously dying of boredom before he finds himself a baking competition show and watches in amusement. It’s almost midnight when Lucas finally breaks the silence.

“Is everything okay with you?” He asks in a soft tone that melts Eliott’s insides just by hearing it.

“Huh..? Uhm, yeah, why do you ask?” Eliott responds.

“Because you’re.. more quiet than usual.. and you’ve been brooding.. the whole damn day long,” Lucas says.

“I don’t brood,” Says Eliott which earns him an arched eyebrow from Lucas who then gets up from where he was sitting, goes to grab a small mirror and holds it up in front of Eliott’s face.

“You are literally the definition of brooding.” There is a hint of playfulness in Lucas’ voice and Eliott can’t help the small, little smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I’m just thinking..” He responds vaguely but that isn’t enough of a response for Lucas.

“Thinking about what?” The small boy asks but doesn’t get an answer. Instead, Eliott is almost up on his feet, about to leave or change the topic but Lucas seems to have caught onto that and isn’t taking it anymore. “Don’t do that.” He remarks, causing Eliott to stop in his tracks. “You keep asking me to trust you.. to trust that you won’t hurt me.. that I am safe and okay with you yet.. I know barely anything about you, Eliott..”

“I’m..” Eliott starts but doesn’t know how to continue.

“You’re what?” Lucas asks. “Look, you know everything about me and my life.. but.. just tell me something about yours.. like, okay, you talked about this being where you grew up but how long ago? How old are you? How did you turn? Did you choose to turn or what?”

All the questions Lucas is curious to know about are ones that Eliott truly despises thinking about but he knows that he cannot keep hiding things from Lucas. Not if he wants to gain his trust again. Moreover, the boy deserves to get answers to whatever questions he has. It’s bad enough that he’s been dragged in this horrible world of Eliott’s, the least he can do is give him some answers.

“Lucas.. it’s not easy to.. talk but I’ll try..” Eliott sits back down, rubbing his palms together while taking a few deep, calming breaths in. “I am.. 218 years old..” That alone seems to shock Lucas to his very core. “I turned when I was 18.. I didn’t choose it.. I didn’t know I had the blood in my system.. and the.. the person who turned me.. it’s.. uhm.. Lucille..”

“Wait wait wait!” Lucas interjects. “You’re telling me that your psycho ex-girlfriend.. the one who tried to kill me is the one who turned you?”

“She.. didn’t turn me per se..” Eliott starts. “I died.. and I had her blood in my system.. we.. her and I, we used to be together and I knew she was a vampire but she’d compelled me to be okay with it.. uh,” Telling the story again feels like he’s right back there and it’s a place Eliott does not enjoy being in. “She gave me her blood.. everyday.. just in case something happened, you know? And it did.. I died..”

“How did you die?” Lucas asks bluntly.

Eliott remembers everything that’s happened like it was yesterday. The events are imprinted in his brain. He doesn’t know how to tell the story though, he doesn’t know where to even start. He didn’t realize that he’d been nervously fiddling with his fingers until he feels Lucas’ warm touch. This is the first time Lucas has touched him since that night. That little action gives him so much comfort and warmth.

“Hey.. you can tell me.. whatever it is..” Lucas states, nodding.

“Yeah.. uhm.. It was a really dark and rainy night.. it happened 200 years ago on this day.. that’s why I was quiet and off today… but anyway, I was coming back home when I heard yelling… see, my father died when I was 5 years old and my mom she.. she never got over it.. it led her to make some really bad choices.” Eliott gulps a lump down his throat and continues. “She got involved with this man.. I never liked him.. I knew that he would be bad for her but she never listened to me.. he.. he was really abusive.. but she believed that he loved her so forgave him for everything.." Eliott pauses for a moment. "So when I heard her screaming, I rushed inside and saw him on top of her..” Tears are staining his cheeks now, tears that he hadn’t even realized that he’d shed. “He was hitting Lucas and I tried.. I really tried to get him off her but I couldn’t.. I was weak.. he pushed me back and I fell then.. I.. I heard a crack..” Eliott brings a hand up to wipe at his cheeks before carrying on. “He’d.. he’d broken her neck.. I crawled to her and tried to wake her up but she wouldn’t respond to me.." Eliott has to stop to catch his breath, tears still streaming down his cheeks "he was leaving the house so I got up and started hitting me.. I was screaming.. I don’t even know what I was saying but I know I was screaming at him.. I was trying to fight him and that’s when he did it.. he.. he grabbed a knife and.. slit my throat.. he didn’t leave afterward though.. I saw him standing over me.. watching as I bled to death..”

Lucas is staring in utter shock, his hand still clasping Eliott’s, squeezing it. He seems to be at a loss for words. It’s the first time Eliott’s ever talked about the night that he turned with anyone. Not even Lucille knows the whole story.

“Next thing I remember is waking up to Lucille..” Eliott adds.

“What happened to.. uhm.. him?” Lucas asks and Eliott merely shakes his head.

“Nothing.. I was too much of a coward to do anything about it.. Lucille took his life..” Eliott says while staring down at his feet.

“No..” Lucas states, surprising Eliott who lifts his chin up to look at the boy. “Not doing anything.. it takes more strength than you can possibly imagine.. you didn’t want to be like him..”

Eliott doesn’t say anything in response so Lucas gets up from where he was sitting and goes to join Eliott. The small boy settles down on the arm of the chair and cautiously wraps his arms around the older boy’s neck, pulling him in for a hug. Eliott in return wraps his arms around the small boy’s waist and tugs him close and off the armchair until the boy is in his lap. He buries his face in Lucas' shoulder and inhales deeply. He didn't realize how much he needed to be in Lucas' embrace until now. For the first time in what feels like forever, he feels like he's found his home.


	15. show me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
First of all, I would like to apologize for taking too long to update this story! I had 6 exams in the last two weeks so I did not have any time to update or focus on anything else. But after a long way, we finally have a new chapter!  
I hope you enjoy it!

Two weeks have passed since Lucas was thrown into this terrifying world that he did not know existed. His life has changed so much. It was so overwhelming at first but the more time he spends with Eliott, the more he realizes that Eliott is the same as he was when he first met him. Except for the fact that he is a vampire. It still feels surreal to Lucas that Eliott, the sweetest person he’s ever come across, is a freaking bloodsucker with fangs and all. Within these two weeks, Lucas has not seen Eliott with his fangs and/or drinking blood. It feels like he’s a normal person, but he’s not. However, Lucas isn’t afraid of him. At least, not anymore. On the contrary, he feels safe here with Eliott. He knows that Eliott would never hurt him, he’s had more than one chance to do so but he’s not done it.

It’s late at noon when Lucas walks out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his long hair clinging to his temples, water droplets sliding down his chest and arms. He stands in front of the mirror to take a long look at himself. The wounds across his chest have healed a little but the bite mark on his neck, it hasn’t. It still looks exactly the same as it did the first night he was bitten. It hurts when he touches it and sometimes blood seeps out of it, it even looks like it’s gotten somewhat infected. He doesn’t really know what to do about it because he’s tried antibiotics, he’s tried cleaning it, he’s tried changing the bandage every couple of hours but nothing. Nothing seems to be working on it. Lucas has not told Eliott about it because he doesn’t want to freak him out or anything. Besides, as far as he knows, a vampire’s bite might take longer to heal than normal wounds.

Lucas tugs a pullover hoodie on and puts on a pair of joggers before using the towel to fluff his hair and dry it out. He’s wanted to talk to Eliott about something for the past two days but he was too nervous. It’s why he decided to take a shower right when he was about to talk to the other boy. It was his way of stalling, of avoiding the topic for as long as possible. But there’s nothing left he can use as a distraction so he takes in a deep breath and steps out of the bedroom.

Eliott is sitting on the couch, legs crisscrossed, and a notebook in his lap. His head is hanging low and he is so focused on something. It’s only when Lucas moves closer that he realizes that Eliott is busy drawing. The way he sits there, all concentrated on the drawing with his earplugs in, it’s rather adorable. He just looks cute. Drawing is one of his favorite activities. Sometimes, Lucas wakes up late at night to go to the bathroom and notices the living room light on and every time he peeks to see what Eliott is doing, he is sketching something. Some people use journals to talk about their feelings but Eliott uses sketching.

Lucas tries to be as quiet as possible, approaching Eliott and taking a seat by his side, peeking over his shoulder to see what the boy is sketching. It’s not very clear to Lucas but if he had to guess, it’s a raccoon but there’s also another animal beside it.

“So, your raccoon finally got a friend?” Lucas asks jokingly, causing Eliott to look up at him, a wide grin on his face.

“It’s a hedgehog,” Eliott responds.

“I don’t think hedgehogs and raccoons would be friends in real life though. They’re very different.” Lucas states, glancing down at the drawing once more.

“I beg to differ. You know sometimes, opposites attract. People, or animals in this case, can complete each other when they are different.” Eliott says with a bright smile on his face.

“Or when they’re different, they can drive each other crazy and not in a good way.” Says Lucas. His parents were very different people and they drove each other crazy so that is all he knows, people who are different, can't get along well with each other.

“Well, where’s the fun in a boring relationship or friendship where you agree on everything?” Eliott asks but Lucas doesn’t respond.

“You and I don’t argue or fight though,” Lucas states, catching Eliott off guard. The older boy leaves his pen and notebook on the small coffee table across from him then turns around until he is fully facing Lucas.

“Well.. we are very different though.. and we did have problems.. I mean 2 weeks ago, you would not have been sitting this close to me.” He says, head tilted to the side. “And I was a jerk to you after we kissed and spent the weekend together.. you were angry with me and you had every right to.. then I dragged you into my horrible world and you still, accepted it, you learned to trust me.. so, yes we did have our very own struggles.” Lucas nods but doesn’t say anything so Eliott carries on. “I did not know there was you and I though.” A hint of a smile rolls over his lips.

“Well.. yeah.. I mean..” Lucas stutters, scrunching his face up. Everything Eliott is saying is true and he has to take a minute to process it all. “I mean.. there obviously is you and I because you are here and so am I.. you know?” He lifts his shoulders up in a shrug. “And.. there was you and I before all the drama that happened between us…”

“Do.. do you still want there to be you and I? Like before-everything-happened you and I?” Eliott asks, his piercing blue gaze staring right into Lucas’ soul.

“I don’t know..” Lucas adverts his gaze away, staring at his hands as if they were something oh so fascinating. “Uhm.. maybe..” Lucas had come to talk to Eliott about something entirely different yet their conversation seemed to have taken a different turn where they are now talking about whether Lucas still wants to have something with Eliott or not.

“Yeah..?” Eliott asks and even though Lucas cannot see him, he can hear the smile in his voice and it is the most endearing thing ever.

Lucas is too nervous to look up but he feels Eliott scooting closer, their knees touching. Eliott cautiously brings a hand up, cupping Lucas’ chin between his fingers before gently lifting the younger boy’s chin up, their gaze finally meeting and Lucas can swear that he got lost into those beautiful, blue eyes of Eliott. Every single time he looks at Eliott, he finds new things to adore about him. This time it’s the look in his eyes; it’s a tender and comforting look, it gives Lucas the feeling of easiness and serenity.

“Can.. can I.. uhm.. can I kiss you..?” Eliott asks and Lucas can’t help but think of the first time they kissed. Eliott had asked the same exact question. He’d wanted to know if Lucas would be okay with a kiss. It feels different this time though because this time, if the says yes to it then he’d be saying yes to being with Eliott as he is. Being with Eliott despite the fact that the boy is a vampire, even though it might put him in danger, that it might put everyone he loves in danger. Lucas has lost enough people, his life has been rough enough without adding Eliott to it. But somehow, he feels like it will be even rougher if Eliott were not in it. So, right now, at this moment, he has to decide if he thinks that whatever it is that he has with Eliott is worth it or not.

“Aum..” Lucas starts. It’s an easy decision but at the same time, very difficult. Sure, he was afraid of Eliott at first but the past few days have changed his mind. Nobody has ever cared for Lucas the way Eliott does, nobody has been kinder and more gentle to him than Eliott has, and nobody makes him feel as alive as Eliott does. He inhales deeply and lifts his hand to Eliott’s where it was resting on his cheek. “Yes…” Lucas breathes out, finally feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “Yes..” He repeats before leaning in and crashing his lips against Eliott’s. The kiss starts slow and longing but soon turns to passionate and intense.

Lucas anticipated it so much that when it finally did happen, he somehow simultaneously forgot and remembered what it felt like to have Eliott’s lips pressed against his, sending chills throughout his entire body. It felt like the whole world melted away and there was nothing but him and Eliott left, breathing each other in like their lives depended on it. And maybe somehow it did. Both of them know they have the kind of connection that is impossible to describe and their kisses felt like that as well. To Lucas at least, it felt like everything he’s ever wanted was being given to him through the kiss; passion, warmth, kindness, comfort, serenity, and love. They made out for what felt like hours even though it was only mere minutes before Lucas pulled away, earning him a groan in protest from Eliott.

“Wait.. wait.. wait..” Lucas says, breathless, chest heaving up and down heavily. As much as Lucas hated breaking the kiss, he did have a question to ask before they went off track. T “Be-Before we continue.. I.. I wanted to ask you.. something.” This catches the other boy's curiosity so he sits up straight.

“Ask away..” He states, letting his hands drop from where they were cupping Lucas’ and falling down to rest on his shoulders. His brows draw together and his eyes search Lucas' face as if to look for clues or hints about what is on Lucas' mind.

“Can you show me?” Lucas blurts out and earns a confused look from the older boy who has no clue what Lucas is asking for. “I mean.. uhm.. can.. can you show me your..” He lifts a hand up, gesturing across his own face. “Your.. face.. when.. you know.. it changes..” This causes Eliott to frown and look down, shaking his head as he scoots away from Lucas.

“No, Lucas.. you.. you just started feeling safe with me.. I.. I can’t lose that..” Eliott responds.

“No,” Lucas is shaking his head. “That won’t happen, Eliott. I just want to see it. It’s part of who you are..”

“Lucas..” Eliott sighs.

“I won’t be scared.. you don’t have to show me if you’re not comfortable with it.. I just want you to know that.. I.. I am okay with it.. well at least now I am.” Says Lucas.

“Are you sure?” Asks Eliott and all Lucas does it nod.

Eliott sighs and lets his head drop down, he’s not looking up at Lucas at all. Lucas can feel and see how much the boy despises being what he is but it wasn’t his fault that he became like this. It wasn’t his fault. And Lucas just wants to hug him and tell him that he doesn’t have to hide or hate who he is, that Lucas accepts it and loves it as much as he loves every other part of Eliott.

“Eliott.. it.. it’s okay..” Lucas whispers in a soft tone, he gently lifts Eliott's chin up only to be met by a pair of dark eyes, veins circling them. Eliott opens his mouth and the teeth within are sharp, gleaming razors of white bone. It feels so surreal that Lucas has to draw a deep breath. He reaches up and gently touches his thumb to a fang and he has to gasp by how sharp it is. It can penetrate through his skin and even rip through the flesh. However, he doesn’t see something that he is afraid of, he sees the boy who was forced to turn into something he never wanted to be, he sees the same gentle boy who took him to a picnic by the beach on their first date, the boy who took him to his secret place and danced with him under the moonlight before they had their first kiss. All he sees is Eliott. He lets his hand travel up, touching the pads of his fingers across the veins circling the boy’s eyes. “Eliott.. you.. you’re still beautiful..” His voice comes out in a whisper before he slowly leans in and plants a sweet peck on the older boy’s upper lip.

Eliott, on the other hand, is so shocked and surprised that he doesn’t even know how to respond, the veins underneath his eyes are fading away and his fangs subtracting whilst Lucas’ fingers continue to explore every inch of his beautiful face. The younger boy leans their foreheads together. Two weeks ago he would have freaked out, he would have called Eliott a monster, he would have run away but not anymore, not after he's learned who Eliott truly is which is basically sunshine in human form. 

“You’re crazy..” Eliott breaths out.

“Maybe.. so what?” Lucas responds in a rather playful tone. “You still like me.” A wide grin tugs at the corners of his lips.

“I do..” Says Eliott, nodding with his head. He leans in to capture Lucas’ lips with his, kissing him adoringly.

Soon Lucas is straddling Eliott, their kiss slowly turning into a rougher and more fiery one, there’s tongues, teeth clashing, moans escaping. Before Lucas knows it, his hoodie is gone. Eliott’s top follows soon and both of the boys are left shirtless, their hands exploring one another’s body, touching and pleasing. They never draw away from each other, not even to catch their breaths.

A loud bang interrupts and catches them off guard, forcing them to pull away from each other. There isn’t anyone else here so there shouldn't be noises coming from outside. Unless maybe Arthur decided to show up which is highly unlikely. Eliott gently helps Lucas off his lap before hopping up from the couch and going to explore around the house. When he comes back, he says that he didn’t find anything but that loud bang comes back again.

They are both worried now so Lucas gets up from the couch and Eliott tells him to go hide in the pantry which Lucas obliges to. Soon the banging sound turns into the creaking wooden floors make when is walking on them which could only mean one thing, there is someone or something outside. Lucas hurries to hide in the pantry and can’t help but chuckle at the irony of him having to hide in a literal closet of some sort.

It must take 10 minutes or so before Eliott is swinging the door open and letting him know that he couldn’t find anyone outside or anywhere inside the house. Lucas can swear that he heard footsteps. It’s a rather silent day outside, no rain, no wind. So, any odd sounds would be heard quite easily, especially if someone were walking outside.

“Maybe it was an animal..” Eliott interjects unconvincingly.

“Maybe..” Lucas shrugs.

What happens next, happens in slow motion. There’s the sound of a gun cocking followed by the sound of a gunshot so loud that Lucas’ ears start ringing. The bullet goes through Eliott’s head, causing his blood to splatter all across Lucas’ face as he watches the boy he was just holding and kissing fall down on the floor, lifeless and unmoving, his blood staining the floor. Lucas is too paralyzed to move a muscle. It feels like a sick Deja vu of some kind. Except for this time when he looks up, the person he is standing across from, the person aiming the gun who was just used to shoot Eliott.. is not a stranger.

It’s his father. 


	16. carry you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh your responses to the last chapter were so amazing! Y'all make me love writing this fic even more than I already do!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It’s a dream.

It must be a dream.

There is no way in hell that Lucas had to witness Eliott dying right in front of him for the second time in less than 3 weeks. Not only that; he had to witness Eliott dying and the person who killed him this time is not a stranger in any sort of way. No. It’s his own fucking dad.

But if this a dream than why can’t he wake up? He wants to. He really wants this dream to end. 

“Sorry for the mess.” His father’s voice is distant, somewhat muffled even though he is standing right across from him. It’s probably because Lucas’ ears are still buzzing. The older man cocks his gun once more before shoving it into a holster at his side.

It takes Lucas what feels like a lifetime to get his ability of movement back. He brings a shaky hand up to his face, brushing his fingers across his cheek then holding his hand up in front of his face. His fingers are covered with blood. Eliott’s blood. Eliott who is lying at his feet, dead with a bullet in his brain, bleeding on the wooden floor, staining the white carpet.

The older man aka his father takes one small step forward but it is enough for Lucas to jerk back, almost jumping away from him, holding his hands up in a gesture for his father to stop and not come closer.

The man sighs. “Lucas. It is not me who you should be afraid of.” He says. “My boy, you have gotten yourself into some deep trouble with getting involved with this..” He pauses, disgust written all over his face as he stares down at Eliott’s corpse. “This filth.”

“Don’t..” Lucas manages to choke out, bile rising in his throat, he feels so nauseated and sick, his stomach feels like it’s twisting around itself. “Don’t.. pretend to care..” He finally finishes the sentence.

“Lucas..” His father sighs and attempts at taking another step but is met with Lucas stepping away, keeping the distance between them. For a moment, his father looks like he’s hurt. As if he cares that much. “Son, of course, I care. Your little friend here would’ve been dead otherwise.”

“You fucking shot him!” Lucas exclaims.

“Yeah, but he’ll be up and about in a few minutes.” His father shrugs nonchalantly as if shooting people in the head is just the most casual thing ever. “Lucas, you can’t get involved with them.. you’re way in over your head alright?” His father says. “These things, all they cause is chaos and death. It’s bad enough that your mother died, now you are putting yourself in this situation. Do you think that that is what she would want?"

Lucas almost flinches at the mention of his mother. “Don’t you fucking dare speak about her. She didn’t choose to die, did she? So, I’m sorry if her passing was of such bother to you even though you literally haven’t been with her for years. You left her and you left me. We were better off without you anyway. So, you have no fucking right to come into my life and try to act like a father because you aren’t.”

“You know what? You’re right. You were both better off without me. Why do you think I left in the first place? This.. what I do.. it’s dangerous and I thought I could get away from it but I couldn’t so I had to leave for your sake and hers.” Says his father causing Lucas to scoff.

“Yeah and when I was forced to live with you, did you also not bother checking on me for my own sake? Did you send those emails about me being a problem that needs to be solved for my own sake?” Lucas steps closer, having gathered enough courage to stand up to his father finally. “See, what I believe is that you don’t fucking care about anyone but yourself. So, my life, however much of a mess it is right now, it’s still better off without you in it.”

“You can believe whatever you want, Lucas. That is your own choice.” His father states. “I didn’t want you part of this world, that’s the problem that needed fixing but you went ahead and dove into this world. What for? A guy?” He shakes his head in disappointment.

“He’s not just a guy. But I guess you wouldn’t know what love and being in love feel like so you can’t understand where I’m coming from.” Lucas counters and then there’s silence. It’s only long moments later that Lucas finally decides to break that silence. “How did you find me anyway?”

“Your sister called.” His father inquires and his respond feels like a slap in Lucas’ face. Manon? Manon called him? She saw how Lucas was when he first got into town. She sat there and listened to him rant and pour his heart out. She held him when he cried. She knew how horrible their father is, or at least Lucas thought that she did. But she called him. “See you haven’t been home in what? 2 weeks? She got worried, and rightfully so, and that is why she called.”

“No…” Is all Lucas manages to say.

“Yeah. Lucas..” His father sighs. “There is so much you don’t know, son.”

“Leave..” Lucas’ voice almost comes out in a whisper. “Just leave.. I don’t want or need you here..”

Before they are able to continue further or say anything else, Eliott is jolted awake, gasping for air. The sudden movement causes Lucas to flinch back. Eliott reaches a hand behind his head, cursing under his breath. Lucas doesn’t know what he is doing, he seems to be looking for the bullet wound or trying to touch it. It isn’t until Eliott groans out somewhat loud then pulls out the used bullet shell from his head and tosses it to the floor that Lucas realizes that he had been trying to take the bullet out all along. Eliott is on his feet at the speed of light, ready to attack the strange man who just shot him but Lucas is quick enough to hold him back. His father is already going for the gun again.

“Wait wait wait! That’s my dad!” He says, coming to stand between Eliott and his father. Eliott’s eyes have turned black, veins circling them, his sharp fangs bared out. It takes him a moment to process what Lucas just said and the blackness in his eyes starts to fade until they are back to their normal, beautiful, ocean blue color.

“What..?” The older boy breathes out, as bewildered as ever. He looks down at Lucas then up over his head at his dad.

“It’s.. my father...” Lucas repeats before shifting around until he is facing his father again, his back to Eliott, brows furrowed. “He came looking for me because.. my sister called him..” Lucas can hear the bitterness in his own voice but he truly does not care about that right now.

“Yeah. Son, look, I know you hate me but there are things that you need to know, okay? It’s about you.. about.. your mom..” His father says and this earns him Lucas’ attention. What in the hell could he have to say about his mom?

“What are you talking about?” Lucas asks. He can feel Eliott’s hand coming up to settle on his shoulder blade and it honestly makes him release some of the tension he'd been holding. It’s funny how one single touch from Eliott is all he needs in order to clam down.

“Can we sit down somewhere?” The man asks and Lucas has to look back over his shoulder to Eliott, as if to ask him if he would be okay with it because after all, this is Eliott’s place. Eliott simply nods but Lucas isn’t here for it. He doesn’t want to sit anywhere with that man.

“Say whatever you want then just.. leave..” Lucas responds.

“Alright..” His father begins. “I’ll just get straight to the point. Centuries ago, this town, it was crawling with vampires, with werewolves and witches.. they were all fighting to take control.. none of them cared about the humans, none cared about the causalities left in their fights. The people killed were simply seen as collateral damage. That was until one very brave human decided that it was enough.. enough people had died and these.. these creatures weren’t going to stop until we stopped them..” He pauses. “That man, he traveled all across the world in search for a way to help his family, his friends.. and he came across it. There was a spellbook.. it was more of a ritual than a spell.. but that ritual, it guaranteed him power and strength like no other human, it guaranteed him the means necessary to fight the monsters.. there was only one catch though..” He inhales deeply “He had to sacrifice the person who mattered the most to him.. their blood would be what gave him his powers. Magic always comes with a price.. and so, even though it was very difficult for him, he did it. He sacrificed his child in order to protect everyone. The life of the many outweighs the life of the few.” It all sounds like absolute insanity to Lucas. “After that, he gained his powers. No more humans had to die. And the monster.. like your friend over there..” He gestures with his head to Eliott. “They all perished.” His father takes a step closer. “My son, that brave man was your ancestor. His powers flow through you, through me. You’re still very young but the older you get, the more you will feel it. Soon, you will not want anything to do with monsters like the one behind you.. the only thing you will want is to kill him.”

To say that Lucas was shocked would be the understatement of the century. What kind of shit is father high on? There is no way in hell that everything that he said is true. What makes it even more unbelievable is the fact that his father said that will end up wanting to kill Eliott, which would never in a million years happen.

“What about mom?” Lucas’ voice is distant in his own ears, small and hoarse. He doesn’t even know where he got the energy to speak from because it feels like he’s just been hit by a truck.

“Your mom..” His father frowns. “She didn’t just.. die by accident, Lu.. She was killed.” Lucas flinches like he’s just been slapped. “What I do.. is dangerous. I came across a werewolf ripping a poor woman apart once.. Naturally, I stopped him but what I didn’t realize was that his father.. was no ordinary werewolf.. he was some type of a hybrid of both vampire and werewolf. Ever since, I had to distance myself away from you so they won’t find you but.. they did. They caused your mom’s accident and they were the ones responsible for killing that human in town weeks ago.. they’d mistaken him for you.”

Eliott now has both his hands on Lucas’ shoulder, gripping him securely. If Eliot wasn’t holding him, he’s pretty sure that he would’ve fallen down by now. He doesn’t know how to respond. What do you even say when your father tells you that he is some sort of hunter and that you might be one as well. Oh and also, that he pissed someone off and now they are after you and caused your mother's death? There are simply no freaking words for that.

“Leave..” Is all Lucas manage to choke out. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with his father right now. All he wants is to be alone. “Please just.. go.. I.. I can’t right now..” Tears he didn’t know he’d been crying are falling down his cheeks.

“Alright..” His father whispers, turns around and without one glance back, he leaves.

Lucas must have zoned out after that because the next thing sees is Eliott’s face in front of his. The older boy’s large hands are cupping his cheeks and he keeps whispering something but Lucas cannot hear it. He is trying to listen, he really is, he just cannot hear anything or even see properly. All he knows that Eliott must have set him down somewhere and was using a damp towel to wipe at his face, getting rid of the blood drops there.

“Lulu..” Eliott whispers and this time, Lucas finally is able to hear, his vision getting clearer.

“Is this.. a dream..?” He asks even though he knows that it is as real as it can be.

“Hey.. look at me..” Eliott responds with, brushing his thumb across Lucas’ cheek calmly until their gaze meets. “I won’t ask how you are because that would be stupid.. do you need anything?”

“No.. No.. I just.. need to.. process… alone” Lucas says and Eliott simply nods, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Minutes later, when Lucas begins to come down from whatever the hell was happening to him, he realizes that he is sitting on the couch in the living, there’s a glass of water placed on the table in front of him and Eliott is nowhere to be seen. He’d left Lucas alone there and not really spoken to him because Lucas was in too much of a shock to even generate coherent sentences. So, being alone to think was all that he needed. Lucas looks around and notices that the blood is gone from the floor which means Eliott already cleaned it. There’s also a pair of fresh clothes on the couch for Lucas to change into which he happily does. He goes back to sit on the couch and grabs the glass of water, downing it all in one go.

It doesn’t take Eliott long to join Lucas in the living. The boy looks clean and fresh, his hair damp. He probably took a quick shower to clean himself off the blood. He notices Lucas has moved around which only meant that he’s maybe willing to talk. He comes to join Lucas on the couch and all Lucas does is scoot closer and bury his face in Eliott’s chest. The older boy wraps his long arms around Lucas for a long time, holding him tightly, planting kisses on the top of his head every so often. They sit there in silence for a while, all cuddled up against each other until Lucas speaks. 

"I'm sorry..." His voice is so small and timid.

"What for, Lulu..?" Ask Eliott, genuinely curious.

"My father literally shot you in your pretty face..." Lucas still has his face buried in Eliott's chest which causes his voice to be muffled but thankfully Eliott can still understand what he is saying.

"Well, technically, he shot me in the back of my head." Says Eliott, humor lacing his tone.

"It's not funny..." Lucas says, puckering his bottom lip out in a pout which Eliott leans in to and kisses.

“Do you.. wanna talk about it?” The older boy asks in a sweet as caramel voice but Lucas isn’t ready right now so he just shakes his head. “Okay, we don’t have to.” He kisses the short boy’s temple then says. “Wait..” He gently wriggles around, attempting to get free from Lucas’ hold until the young boy realizes that Eliott wants to stand up so he draws back on his own.

Eliott then strides across the living room, stopping in the left corner of it. When Lucas sits up straight and looks over to him, he notices that Eliott is standing over a piano. The older boy then takes a seat on the small chair placed in front of the instrument and lets his fingers brush across the keys.

“Let me guess.. you can play the piano,” Lucas says and there is a tiny, little hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Well, not very well but yes.” Eliott responds and glances back at him with a wide grin plastered over his face.

“Please don’t hurt my ears then.” Lucas jokes and earns a playful sort of offended face from Eliott.

“I am not that horrible!” Eliott shoots back, smiling warmly.

“Alright then prove it.” Lucas challenges him and Eliott obviously accepts.

The older boy runs his fingers across the keys, inhaling deeply and taking a few short moments to consider what to play. It’s obvious he hasn’t played in a while because his fingers keep fiddling with the keys but it’s adorable. It’s a nice distraction from how horrible Lucas’ thoughts are right now. Eliott is such a bright light whenever he is in a dark place. He truly is sunshine in human form.

When Eliott does start playing, Lucas immediately recognizes the music but cannot quite put his finger on which song it exactly is. He knows he’s heard it before but he can’t figure out where or how the lyrics go. It’s beautiful how focused Eliott is, it looks like he’s pouring his heart out.

It’s carry you by Ruelle; Lucas realizes soon.


	17. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! So I am finally back with another chapter!  
I am so sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I had writer's block and I was just tired that I couldn't muster up enough energy to write.  
I am going to try to update again very soon but I hope you enjoy this little chapter!

A week had passed since Lucas’ father’s startling visit. It all happened so fast and Lucas has been trying to process everything since then, but he is still unable to comprehend it all. It all sounds like some kind of weird fantasy story stolen from a book or something. It was difficult enough to come to terms with the existence of vampires, werewolves, and witches. And apparently, now even hybrids and hunters of these supernatural creatures exist as well. As if all of that is not bad enough, Lucas is seemingly one of those hunters. Or so his father says. In all honesty, Lucas has a difficult time believing a word that comes out of his father’s mouth. The man is not really known for being sincere.

Although, some of the things he said, they stuck with Lucas. For example, weeks ago, when Lucille attacked him, he did manage to survive it. Granted, he wasn’t able to actually hurt her or come out of the situation unscathed, but he lasted longer than he thought he would. The question, however, remains, was he able to fight her for that long because he has some sort of powers? Or simply because of the adrenaline rush? Truth be told, Lucas doesn’t want to have powers, not if it means that he will turn on his friends one day. That’s another thing that has been stuck in his mind; his father said that the day will come when all he’s going to want to do is kill Eliott. But that would mean that he would not only turn on Eliott but every other person who isn’t a mere mundane, like Arthur and Imane and God knows who else. It’s a terrifying thought.

Anyway, today is finally the day Lucas is going back home. He’s been locked up with Eliott in the woods for long enough and word has it that Lucille has left, at least that is what Arthur reported which means that it is safe for him to return. Well, safe enough. There’s still those vampires or werewolves or whatever they are who are on the lookout for him. It’s safe to say that he has to be looking over his shoulder at all times but it’s still better than hiding. Living in hiding is no living at all. He doesn’t want to hide or avoid his problems, it’s better to face them head-on.

Last night, Lucas and Eliott arrived at the older boy’s apartment late at night. Eliott had gone in first and checked the entire place to see if someone or something were there but thankfully, there wasn’t. The boys had fallen asleep afterward, they were both pretty tired. It felt good being back but if Lucas had to be honest, he’s going to miss spending all day every day with Eliott. They’d grown really close over the course of time they’d spent together. Sure, Lucas was frightened at the beginning but who wouldn’t be? He’d just found out that every single story he’d heard was true and it took him a bit of time until he was able to accept Eliott for who and what he is. It was scary but worth it. Eliott might as well be the kindest person he’d ever come across, he’s such a loving and warm soul. It’s like he radiates sunshine every time he smiles. Eliott is just one of those people whose mere presence makes everyone around them feel better. 

The only problem Lucas has right now, is that he doesn’t want to go back to Manon’s place. It just doesn’t feel very homey to him. Not after she contacted his father. Granted, she was worried about him and didn’t know what else to do but still, it’s not like his father did all that much. He showed up, shot Eliott, dropped major bombs, then left as he always does. Lucas had asked Eliott if it would be alright with him if he stayed over at his place and thankfully, Eliott was more than happy to provide him with accommodation, as long as he at least has one conversation with Manon. It was a hard bargain but Lucas agreed to it. He does need to talk to her, it’s the least he can do after she welcomed him into her home with open arms when he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

So, when Eliott dropped him off at his place, Lucas was very wary. He’d clung to Eliott for dear life and kept on asking the older boy to take him back to his place but Eliott being the caring person that he is, refused. He told Lucas that family is the most important thing we have, that we shouldn’t judge people based on one bad decision because everyone makes mistakes and it’s only right to give them the chance to speak for themselves and explain their actions. Suffice to say that Lucas could not argue after hearing that.

It’s quiet when Lucas uses his set of keys to unlock the door and step inside. It’s almost like there’s nobody in the house but he knows better because there’s a strong scent of coffee mixed with baked goods playing around his nose. He walks further into the house and it feels like it’s been a lifetime since he'd last been here. He hasn’t seen his friends, Manon and Mika for over a month. He wonders if anyone else noticed his abrupt absence, if anyone cared enough to notice.

The small boy follows the smell of fresh coffee to the kitchen where he sees Manon with a tray filled with muffins in her hands. On the kitchen island, there are at least three baskets that are also filled to the brim with muffins. She has certainly been stress baking. She almost drops the tray in her hand when she sees him standing there but gains balance once more. She deposits the tray on the top of the kitchen island and rushes to him, pulling the boy into the tightest hug he’s ever gotten, causing him to lose circulation. She loosens her grip when she realizes that she’s basically squeezing the life out of him. He returns the hug by wrapping an arm around the small of her waist. He’s glad to see her again but he’s still upset by the fact that she called his father.

“Lucas! I can’t believe you’re finally back!” She draws back and holds his face between her hands, her blue eyes scanning every inch of his face to see if he’s okay. The smile on her face drops slowly when she notices the bandage on his neck. She tries to touch the spot but is stopped by Lucas grabbing her wrist.

“Don’t.. please.” His voice is small. It’s insane how that specific wound has not healed yet and Lucas cannot figure out why. Even if it’s a vampire bite, it’s just like any other bite out there, it’s a wound and it’s supposed to be healed by now but it still looks the exact same as it did the first night he’d gotten bitten.

“What happened?” Manon asks, her strong gaze not leaving his. “You were just gone one night and I tried to contact you but then Arthur showed up and said you were with Eliott?” It’s more of a question than a statement.

Lucas doesn’t really want to answer the question of ‘what happened’ because he doesn’t know how much she knows about that world. “Why did you call our dad?” He asks instead, changing the subject.

“I did what I had to do, Lucas.” She responds firmly. “You were gone for weeks and I couldn’t get a hold of you. I even went to Eliott’s place and some girl opened the door.”

Lucas almost flinches. “Some girl?” He asks, taking a step closer to Manon. “Did she have short, brown hair?” The only girl who would be inside Eliott’s apartment, making herself at home would be Lucille.

“Yeah, she did but who cares? That wasn’t my point, Lucas.” Manon seems upset, and honestly, she has every right to. “You didn’t even send me a text, nor did Eliott. I looked for you everywhere. Went to the hospital, the police station.”

“You could’ve just asked Arthur!” Says Lucas. “You say he’s the one who told you I was with Eliott, right?” She nods so he carries on; “Well, then why didn’t you go to him instead of calling our father. You know how I feel about him, you know what he put me and my mom through. Hell, he put you and your mom through it as well.”

“It’s not that simple, Lu.” Manon sighs, shaking her head. “Listen, there’s a lot that you don’t know about our father and yes, he might not be the nicest person but I don’t regret calling him nor am I sorry for it.” Lucas flinches at that, like he just got slapped across his face. “I went to Arthur, he wouldn’t tell me where you were so when I couldn’t find you, I tried to look for you myself and when that didn’t pay off, I called the only person I knew who would be able to find you and he did.”

Does Manon know about their father? About their so-called history? About the power they might possess? Did she know this whole time and just didn’t bother to say anything? From the way that she is speaking, it seems as though she knows everything.

“Enough with the secrecy..” Says the boy exasperated. “You and dad keep speaking in riddles. He showed up, shot Eliott then proceeded to tell me the most insane story that is supposedly our family legacy?” Lucas looks at her dumbfounded. He truly has no clue why they keep holding these secrets from him. “He also told me that my mother dying wasn’t an accident? Manon please.. I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

Manon takes her time to consider, pacing back and forth for a moment or two before she stops in front of Lucas, her hands coming up to rest over his shoulders, her gaze locked with his. “Listen, every single thing dad told you is the truth. I’m sorry that you had to find out this way, that everything had to be dumped on you out of nowhere but it’s true.” She cradles his cheek, a sympathetic look plastered on her face. “I’m sorry that I called him, okay? I really am but he’s not as bad as you think he is. The reason he left us was to protect us… he didn’t want to get us involved in his world and every time he thought he got out of it, he was pulled back in and the only thing he could do was leave his family to keep the danger way. Granted, he could’ve done a better job or found a better excuse to leaving and didn’t act like he hates us but all he’s ever wanted was to keep us safe.” Manon pauses, giving Lucas a moment to process everything then she continues. “I didn’t know how you were doing.. if you were hurt which by the looks of it, it looks like you were.. I didn’t know who else to call except for him.. I’m sorry if that seems like I betrayed you and maybe in a way, I did but, he’s the only was going to be able to find you and make sure you’re okay..”

“I..” It’s safe to say that Lucas is at a loss of words. Which seems to be something that’s happening often nowadays. It’s like every day there’s a bunch of new information dumped on him and he’s left trying to process it all which takes a lot of energy. He's just so tired and wants everything to stop. He just wants peace, that's all. “So.. so it’s true.. about m.. mom?” He asks and all she is able to do is nod. Lucas on the other hand just starts bawling his eyes out, causing Manon to pull him into a tight hug. His mother was killed, she didn't just die, she was killed. If it weren't for his father, she would've been alive. That man ruins every single thing that he touches.

“I’m so sorry, Lu..” She strokes her fingers through his hair then draws back to have a proper look at him, cradling his head the way his mother used to which only leads to more tears falling down his cheeks. “We don’t really know who hurt her or anything of that sort but it’s why our father didn’t go to her funeral.. he’d gotten a lead on someone who might’ve had a hand in it and he also didn’t want to lead anyone to you because he wanted to keep you hidden.” 

“What…” At this point, Lucas is just confused as fuck by every single little thing. His brain has literally shut down and he cannot comprehend anything, or at least it feels that way. “Does that mean that you.. do you also have powers?” They have the same father so she likely has those powers too. Lucas hopes that she does because she’s been around Eliott and everyone else, yet she doesn’t seem to want to kill them like his father said he would in the future. Maybe there’s a way to control it.

“I don’t. No. As far as I know, only the males get those powers.” She rolls her eyes. “Kind of sexist if you ask me.”

And there go his dreams of finding a way to prevent himself from hurting the people he cares for. It feels like every single time he allows himself to be hopeful, he is pushed down to the ground and his hopes are squashed. He finally met a guy that he truly, deeply and completely adores but apparently, he will end up wanting to hurt that same man. It just doesn’t make that much sense to him. His feelings can’t just up and change, he can’t just stop his heart from caring for Eliott. No, there’s just no way. No matter what happens, or what the future holds, he knows that his feelings for Eliott will not change. He will damn make sure of it. The world isn't just black and white so there must be a way of controlling it and he will not stop until he finds it. 

“Listen,” Manon says in a soft tone, pulling him out of his thoughts. “I don’t have powers but our father still made sure that I knew how to fight and protect myself, just in case I ever needed to. He taught me how to spot vampires or any kind of other creatures.. and one night, I was trying to be like our father and stop a vampire from hurting a girl and he was too powerful.. I would’ve died had Eliott not stepped in and helped me.. he saved my life.. that’s why I waited so long to call our father because I knew you’d be good with Eliott.. he’s.. he’s a good guy and I hope you don’t only see him as a vampire..”

Lucas is shaking his head before she even finishes the sentence. “Of course, I don’t.. I mean, I was scared at first obviously but… I trust him… He didn’t only save your life, he saved mine as well.”

“Seems like he has a thing for saving us Lallemants, huh?” She says in a joking tone, a smile beginning to grow on her lips causing Lucas to crack a small smile. There's some sort of relief in knowing that Manon also sees Eliott for the wonderful person that he is.

They stand in silence for a few moments before Manon is leading him to the living room where they plump down on the couch. Mika isn’t there so they are free to talk about everything without looking over their shoulders the whole time. Lucas tells the story of everything that he’s gone through from the moment he saw Eliott at the party, to him leaving and Eliott following him, to Lucille attacking him and everything that followed that. Manon only seems to get angrier by the minute and she's constantly expressing her regret of not kicking Lucille’s ass when she’d seen her at Eliott’s apartment. Clearly she had no idea who Lucille was and what she had done otherwise she most certainly would've done something about it. Lucas is impressed by how badass Manon seems to be. In all honesty, he would have loved to see her kicking Lucille's ass and sending her back to wherever hell she came from. Listening to Manon made Lucas consider trying to learn how to protect himself, like learning how to fight and all. He cannot always depend on Eliott showing up to save the day and he definitely cannot wait until his powers kick in and he’s stronger. If he has Lucille and a pack of angry werewolves coming after him, the least he can do is prepare himself in the slightest of ways. Lucas left the part about angry werewolves coming after him out of his story simply not to worry Manon. She’s worried enough about him in the last couple of weeks and now that he’s finally back, he doesn’t want to give her more reasons to freak out. He’ll tell her some other day. As far as the werewolves know, they’d killed someone who looked like him, so maybe they think that he’s actually gone. He just needs to stay out of trouble and remain under the radar for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More will be coming soon!  
If you have any questions or want to talk to me, you can contact me on tumblr: lucas-eliot.tumblr.com


End file.
